Daily Lives With Blades
by Novice4129
Summary: Being a Driver is awesome. But it does bring some interesting hijinks. What are those hijinks? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Good Morning Ruby

It was morning in Team RWBY's dorm and Ruby was sleeping in her bed comfortably. Last night, the team decided to party a little with their Blades. They even invited team JNPR to join them. However, at some point, Ruby had fallen asleep in the middle of the last round of spin the bottle.

But alas, the waking world was cruel to pull Ruby out of her dream where she saved a village from a horde of Grimm with Roze. But then the dream started to get weird, because after the fight, Ruby found her Blade's lips extremely tempting. So, she leaned in to have a taste...and then woke up with a start. " _What's wrong with me,_ " Ruby thought as she never had a dream like that before. And when her slightly groggy mind, took in her surroundings, she realized something. She was staring at an unclothed male chest. Slowly craning her head, Ruby saw the sleeping face of Roze. Without an article of clothing around his body. Only the blooming blue rose that was his Core Crystal was still on his chest. Worse yet, the red reaper realized that her limbs had wrapped around him. This was like one of those stories where a woman finds herself in a bed with a stranger, without any memory of how she got here or what happened in between.

" _Please be clothed, please be clothed._ " Ruby whimpered in her mind as she looked downwards to see...black boxers. That was a relief, but upon further inspection, Ruby also realized that she herself was fully clothed in her pajamas. " _How did I end up here like this?_ " Ruby wondered in her mind. First, she was definitely in her bunk. Second, she had her arms and legs wrapped around Roze in a vice-grip. Third, Roze was almost completely unclothed, but Ruby was fully clothed. How did this happen?

"Sooo, you enjoying your new cuddle toy," asked a voice that made Ruby jump away from Roze, and out of her bunk with a scream.

Unfortunately, this meant two things. One, Ruby fell down on her cute butt. Two, Roze woke up. "Ruby! Are you okay?" Roze asked as he jumped off the bunk and moved to Ruby's side, "Are you hurt?".

Ruby was unable to articulate her words, as she blushed furiously at how close Roze was. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Was the first thing that Ruby thought of screaming. Not that she didn't like Roze's toned frame, but she didn't know how to deal with this.

"Oh. Okay." Roze said as he was covered in light for an instant before he was fully clothed in his normal attire.

"Wh-why were you n-naked?" Ruby stuttered, unable to get the image out of her head.

"Yang dared me to do that last night, don't you remember?" Roze replied while glaring at the blonde girl who was lounging in her bunk with a shit-eating grin.

"Yup." Yang confirmed, popping the p. "And then you fainted at the sight of him." the blonde girl told her sister.

"O-okay..." Ruby said, as she got up off the floor, "But why was Roze...next to me?"

The rose themed Blade gave Ruby a look as blank as his white eyes, "You wrapped yourself around me, when I tried to check up on you."

"And he said he couldn't put his clothes back on with you wrapped around him." Blake said as she exited the bathroom.

"Oh. Sooooo, nothing happened?" Ruby asked, not sure if she felt relieved or disappointed.

Yang gave Ruby an evil smile. "Oh, Ruby. I didn't know you already had those kinds of interests?" the blonde said suggestively.

"YAAAAAANG!" And Ruby's face tried to imitate a tomato.

* * *

Good Morning Blake

Blake had finally become a huntress and found her purpose. She needed to take out the White Fang. But she didn't want to involve her friends, which is why she was taking down a White Fang base alone. Only, she ran into Adam after dealing with the last of the grunts.

"Why can't you understand Blake!" Adam said with hurt and betrayal in his voice, "Humans and Faunus are fated to kill each other from birth! Either we kill them or they kill us!"

"No, Adam. Humans and Faunus can co-exist, but in order for that to happen, I must take you down." Blake declared, dashing at her former mentor. Only...

*CHING* With one swipe of his sword, Adam had completely destroyed Gambol Shroud. This was followed by a kick into Blake's stomach that finally broke her aura. "Tch. When will you learn Blake. You will never beat me. So just be a good girl and accept your place as my property." Adam spat as he brought his smug face close to hers. Blake responded by spitting into his face. "So be it." Adam said as he raised his sword, Wilt, to stab Blake, "Now I will skewer you like the human pet that you are." Only, Adam suddenly coughed blood, dropping Wilt in the process. Then a familiar masked one-eyed ninja leaned over Adams shoulder.

"Unless I skewer you first, demon." Nox spoke into Adam's ear...actually spoke, with a voice that made Blake weak in her knees, well, if she wasn't already. Then, Nox took his scythe out of Adam's back before tossing him aside like the trash that the Blade thought Adam was. "Are you alright, my lady?" Nox asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"Y-yes." Blake replied, blushing at the amount of care and concern Nox's voice carried. "You can talk?" Blake then asked, seeing as this was the first time Nox actually talked in all the years they had been together.

"Y-yes. I was not sure if I was worthy of speaking to you directly. If I have offended you, my lady, please punish me." Nox said as he kneeled before his Driver, with his head hung low.

Blake forced herself on her knees as she approached Nox so she could cup his face with her hands. "Nox, you have always been worthy of speaking to me directly," Blake said as she slowly gripped Nox's face mask.

"Please stop." Nox begged as he closed his hands around Blake's, "My face, it is not something that I am proud of."

Blake smiled gently at her loyal but distressed Blade, "Nox...I don't care what you look like under that mask. Please, just let me see your face."

"Can you promise me you won't find me repulsive?" Nox asked, desperation clear in his voice and his visible eye.

"I promise." Blake said without hesitation. Besides, how was she supposed to kiss him with the mask in the way.

Nox hesitated for a moment, before using his clawed fingers to slowly pull both of his masks down.

Blake's heart raced... " _After all these years I can finally see Nox's face._ " the cat faunus thought as she prepared herself for the kiss. Because there was no way that Nox had anything to be ashamed of.

And then the sound of a whistle woke her up with a start. "Good morning kitty cat." Yang said smugly, having borrowed Ruby's whistle. "Had a good cat nap?" the blonde joked with a smirk.

It took few seconds to realize that what Blake had seen was a dream. A dream where she was about to see Nox's face and kiss him and maybe do other things. Blake gave Yang a murderous glare that made the blonde wither. "DAMMIT YANG!" And then she tried to strangle her.

* * *

Good Morning Dragunov

In the dorm reserved for Blades. All four Blades of team RWBY were sleeping peacefully. Especially Dragunov who opted to sleeping on the floor, because he didn't like beds. Not that they were designed for someone of his size anyway...or his weight.

Anyway, now the slumbering dragon was stirring. Opening his yellow eyes to greet the morning. However, Dragunov noticed four things that weren't there when he went to sleep. Four different blankets that were placed next to his sides and both legs. "What's this?" the fire Blade wondered as he tried to move his arm, but he felt some resistance. Turns out his arms had been moved in a way that made him embrace the two blankets next to him. Then one of the cocoons shifted and he felt a hand on his chest lightly caressing his skin. "Don't tell me." Dragunov muttered as he used his hands to take two of the blankets off, revealing Yang and Ruby snuggling against him. Which means Dragunov used his tail to move the blankets around his legs which revealed Blake and Weiss snuggling against the smooth stone of his legs lovingly. All four of them were asleep and had their pillows placed in a way which allowed them to rest their heads on something that wasn't made of stone. Now any man who suddenly woke up with four beautiful girls snuggling against him would either be nervous and confused as all hell or take advantage of said girls that clearly wanted to have things done to them. The latter part is evidenced by Yang snuggling so close that her breasts were squishing against Dragunov's side. Not that the dragon could feel them through his stone skin. Returning his gaze to Ruby, Dragunov saw the little red reaper looking like she was in heaven with the way she was snuggling against Dragunov's strong body. As for the girls attached to his legs, it would look like they were worshipping his strong legs with their bodies. What with the way they had latched themselves on to the said appendages.

But back to how any man would react to this situation. Dragunov is a Blade, and therefore not a normal man. Besides, he knew why he was being snuggled like this, and he took offense to it.

Outside of the room, we see the door opening and team RWBY gets kicked out unceremoniously. With Dragunov glaring at the pile they had formed, "What part of 'I am not your personal heater' doesn't make sense to you!?" And then he slammed the door shut.

"Remind me again, why I agreed to this?" Weiss complained as she and the rest of the team got off the pile.

"Our dorm's heater was broken." Ruby supplied helpfully. As a fire Blade, Dragunov's body temperature is higher than a human's or faunus', making him a great source of heat.

"And the night was cold." Blake added in while glaring at the room where the stingy Blade, who refused to share his body heat, had retreated to.

"Well at least he didn't burn our clothes off this time." Yang said, finding a silver lining. Last time they tried this, Dragunov had raised his body heat to the point where their clothes combusted. Fortunately for the girls, their aura protected them from getting burned themselves.

Blake glared at her partner at the reminder, "Or throw us out the window." Getting thrown outside with your clothes burned off, was the most humiliating thing they had ever experienced. The only thing that could've made the situation worse was if Nox hadn't woken up and thrown them a change of clothes from the girls' room before anyone saw them.

* * *

Good Morning Weiss

"Uhh..." Weiss groaned under the covers of her bed. She had somehow gotten sick. Which meant that she couldn't go to classes. Thankfully her team mates agreed to take notes for her.

"Poor you." Dahlia said as she took the now warmed and melted ice bag off of Weiss' head before re-freezing it in an instant. The ice Blade had stayed behind to take care of her Driver. "Does this help at all?" Dahlia asked as she put the ice pack back on Weiss' head.

"I love you so much." Weiss said, slightly delirious from the fever.

The ice bunny chuckled a little, knowing full well what the fever was doing to the normally icy Weiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Dahlia responded as she stroked her Driver with her soft, fuzzy hands.

"Can't you encase me in ice." Weiss then whimpered, having a moment of clarity.

"No. That would make you worse." Dahlia said sternly, "The only thing I can do is to keep your head from boiling."

"Okay." Weiss said as she started to feel sleepy. Which she was feeling more when Dahlia started singing. " _She's so beautiful._ " Weiss thought as she saw Dahlia's face before finally falling asleep.

With that, Dahlia managed to get herself some free time. However, she was till ready to bounce in to help Weiss when she woke up.

Dahlia had occupied herself with other things for about five minutes before she decided to check on Weiss. Sure enough, the white-haired girl was still sleeping, though she had turned to her side and curled into a ball. If the shape beneath the covers was any indication. However, this also meant that the ice pack had fallen off. So, Dahlia had to pick it up, re-freeze it just in case, and put it back on Weiss. But she was curious, Weiss' head was partially covered by her blanket, meaning that the ice Blade couldn't see her Driver's sleeping face. So, in a moment of curiosity, Dahlia lifted the covers, and what she saw made her coo. Weiss was sucking on her thumb. "Aww." Dahlia couldn't help but coo. Still, the heiress had a reputation to uphold, so Dahlia gently grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled it out. Although it seemed like Weiss was very reluctant to do that.

"Still...thirsty." Weiss mumbled in her sleep with a soft whine.

"Oh." And with that Dahlia went to get a glass of water for Weiss. As soon as she got the water, she had to put some effort into shifting the sleeping Driver into a position where she could tilt the glass into her mouth. It seemed like Weiss was able to drink greedily on instinct. With Weiss' thirst sated, Dahlia put the glass away before attempting to put Weiss back down. Key word, attempted, because Weiss suddenly wrapped her arms around Dahlia, trapping the ice bunny in a surprisingly tight grip. "Weiss...are you awake?" Dahlia asked calmly, only getting soft breathing as a response. Unable to bring herself to wake Weiss up from what seemed like a pleasant dream, Dahlia moved under the covers with her sleeping Driver. Wrapping her own arms around the smaller white-haired girl as she did. "Sleep well my dear snowflake." Dahlia said as she slowly drifted to sleep herself. Now sleeping next to a sick person might not be smart, but Blades can't get sick. So, Dahlia had nothing to worry about.

A few hours later, Weiss stirred from her relatively peaceful slumber. Her face was red, but not entirely because of her fever which was already fading away. With a soft groan, Weiss nuzzled her head against the soft warm pillow. Squeezing one of her stuffed animals her mother had gotten her when she...was...wait a second! All of those were back home, so what was she snuggling? With that, Weiss opened her eyes to see that what she had nuzzled against was Dahlia's breasts. " _NOPE! I'm still dreaming. And when I wake up, it will just be me in my bed._ " Weiss thought desperately as she started to panic about how she ended in this situation. But then she remembered her first coherent thought, this was a dream. And if that was the case, all she had to do was pinch herself and she would wake up. So, Weiss pinched herself. "Ow." Weiss winced at the pain she inflicted on herself, which sadly didn't wake her up. Her panic was amplified by the fact that she started to doubt if her dream about Dahlia breastfeeding her was a dream at all. Before Weiss could be reduced into hysteria, she heard snickering. This prompted the still mildly sick heiress to lift her head enough to see her team staring at her.

Blake looked like she was ashamed of Weiss for some reason.

Yang, she looked at the situation with a shit eating grin. Probably imagining something very dirty.

Ruby, she looked like she just saw the cutest thing ever. Totally oblivious to the explicit interpretation to this situation.

Despite the looks, Weiss was still able to give a response fitting for one of her status. She screamed bloody murder.

* * *

 **AN: I couldn't resist. I just couldn't. I had to write these. And the sad thing is, these aren't the only ones I have in my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, time to clarify things, to those who might've not realized yet. This is a collection of RWBY Chibi-esque comedy skits that involve Blades one way or another.**

* * *

Good Morning Team JNPR

Nora woke up with a yawn. She felt so full of energy for some reason, despite her body being just a little lethargic. Glancing around the room, Nora noted to her dismay that the rest of her team was still sleeping, which meant that Ren wouldn't be able to make breakfast anytime soon. Drat!

Oh well, while she waited for Ren to wake up, she might as well get a shower. After gently prying off her little cuddle buddy. Even if it did break Nora's heart to part with the cutest thing in the world.

Then she moved to the bathroom door, to open it. Unfortunately at that moment she had forgotten that you need to twist the knob before pulling.

*CRACK*

That was the sound that woke up all of team JNPR. Turning to see the source of the sound, the three members of the team see Nora holding the door to the bathroom. As in, she had ripped it off the hinges. With Nora looking very sheepish as she held the said door.

"Ehhehheh... Whoops," Nora said awkwardly as she held the door easily.

Ren glanced at Nora's bed, and sighed in exasperation. "Nora, I told you not to share your bed with Electra," the black haired gunner complained at the sight of Electra who was still snoozing in Nora's bed despite all the noise. The little Blade's body letting out sparks of electricity with every light snore she made.

* * *

Aquaphobia

Sun, Neptune, Blake and Yang were walking through the streets of Vale. Of course the girl's Blades were with them. Soon enough the gang walks past a puddle on the road, with a speeding car soon going past it. And when it did... it barely avoided it.

"Dude, you gotta get over this," Sun complained at Neptune who had jumped on his head for safety.

"Over what," Neptune replied, trying to play it off. Sun glanced at the puddle with a meaningful look.

"...I'm working on it, okay," Neptune said as he caught the meaning.

"Really, Drag?" Yang said as her Blade had gone behind an alley faster than Ruby could, and that's saying something.

"To think that the mighty Dragunov is afraid of water," Blake said while shaking her head in exasperation.

"HEY! I am NOT afraid of water," Dragunov roared, peeking from the alley he had hidden in. "I just hate it," the draconic Blade added.

"Really?" Nox showed on his scroll. "Like the time when..."

 _Neptune peeks his head out of a store in fear. It was raining, and a thunder sounded out, scaring the blue haired boy back inside. But then he came back out, covered in umbrellas._

 _Few meters away in another store. "I told you to take a rain cloak," Yang said in amusement as she saw her Blade hesitating to come outside. The blonde was prepared for the rain and had taken an umbrella with her just in case._

 _Dragunov opened his mouth to retort until he saw a sphere of umbrellas walking past. "How convienient," the draconic Blade said as he snatched a portion of the umbrellas and attached them to the nooks and crannies of the dragon heads that came over his shoulders. It wasn't perfect but it was better than nothing._

 _Next, we see Beacon showers, Neptune had just turned off the shower head. And then he came out of the stall... dripping wet, fully dressed, goggles on and two floatsies around his arms. And then he slipped on the floor. Which earned the blue haired boy a weirded out look from Nox who was showering in a different stall, though he still wore his mask and eye-patch. Neptune also earned a look from Dragunov who was using a water- and soap-soaked sponge to scrub his armpits. The draconic Blade had also washed his hair by making sure that the water only hit his head._

 _Then we move to the pools where the life-guard is Neptune, of all people. Then we see Jaune walking on the side of the pool before he slipped and fell into the water._

 _"HELP! SOMEONE! I'M DROWNING!" Jaune cried out as his head popped in and out of the surface. But Neptune acted like it wasn't happening._

 _"Neptune!" Dragunov growled from his spot where he was enjoying the sun-shine._

 _"I MIGHT DIE! THIS COULD BE IT!" Jaune still cried for help._

 _"Where is Joana when you need her," Dragunov growled as he dragged his hand over his face. All the while Neptune started whistling to ignore Jaune's cries for help._

 _"IF ONLY SOMEONE WOULD JUMP IN THE WATER AND SAVE ME!"_

 _"OH, SCREW IT!" Dragunov finally roared as he got up and jumped in the water. Luckily for him, the water only reached his chest. With as much speed as he could muster, Dragunov reached Jaune, picked him up and stomped to the edge of the pool before climbing up. Depositing Jaune on dry land as he did. Unfortunately, Dragunov is a fire Blade and him and large pools of water don't mix. Which is why the draconic Blade was currently panting like he had just ran a mile._

 _"Oh Dragunov, thank-" "IF YOU HUG ME, I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!" Dragunov interrupted Jaune who had his arms spread out, about to do the said show of affection._

 _"Okay," Jaune eeped, before getting up and running off._

 _"And you," Dragunov growled at Neptune. The blue haired boy whimpered at the threat in the dragon's voice. "You will BURN!" And then Dragunov raised his palm at Neptune... but nothing happened. Dragunov tried again to send a fireball into Neptune's stupid face, but the result was the same. The angry dragon finally gave up on unleashing his fiery wrath upon the idiot. "You just wait until I recover," Dragunov growled as he laid down for the sunshine to eventually dry him. The guy was far too drained to try anything physical right now._

 _At that moment, Sun chose to arrive, "Thanks for covering for me, Nep. Had to get this just right." At the latter sentence, the monkey faunus ran his hand through his hair. "Anything weird happen?"_

 _That question made Neptune hesitate and Dragunov to glare at the monkey with barely restrained fury._

With all three tales finished, Neptune finally got off of Sun. "Okay, maybe you're right," the blue haired boy sighed.

"Three." Dragunov suddenly said.

"Huh?" Came out of all humans and faunus, while the other Blade looked confused.

"Two."

"Uhh, Yang. What's he doing," Sun asked, fearing the look of pure fury on Dragunov's face. Which was directed at Neptune.

"Did Dragunov ever go through with his threat," Blake then asked, making Neptune pale. The dragon had blissfully forgotten the last incident until now.

"One!" And now large flames appeared on Dragunov's hands.

"Uhh... can't we just be friends," Neptune whimpered.

"YOU'RE DEAD BLUE BOY!" And then Neptune was forced to run away, screaming like a girl as he barely avoided fireballs that were being thrown at him.

"...Okay, he's slightly better than Neptune when it comes to water," Yang then commented as if her Blade wasn't about to commit murder.

"Is Neptune going to be alright?" Nox showed on his scroll to Sun.

"Meh. Probably," Sun shrugged and the group moved on.

"DON'T F***ING RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Even as Dragunov was still trying to unleash his fiery wrath upon Neptune.

Sculpting

Beacon Academy was having an ice sculpture contest. And Ruby was slowly and carefully hammering the nail upon the ice to begin shaping her own sculpture. Taking a small breather, Ruby checked how the other contestants were doing.

Weiss used her semblance to shape her block of ice into a roaring beowolf. The heiress nodded in approval.

Blake loaded Gambol Shroud with ice Dust before using her semblance in conjunction with the Dust to make an ice replica of herself.

And Dahlia... She had already used her ice powers to make life-like copies of Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Electra and Otohime. Weiss-sculpture had both hands together, eyes closed and mouth open as if she was singing. Yang-sculpture was beside Weiss, and had her fists up in a guarding position with her hair flowing behind her. Blake-sculpture had Gambol Shroud's katana in front of her in a reverse grip, while the sheath was behind also in a reverse grip. Next up, Otohime sculpture had her ether cannon ready to fire, as her silky hair was flowing behind her. The hair was detailed to every last strand, which in itself was amazing. Next up, Dahlia-sculpture had her arms wrapped around Weiss-sculpture's shoulders in a hug. Finally, The Nora- and Electra-sculpture were hugging each other happily.

But the worst part to Ruby was... Dahlia still looked like she wasn't entirely satisfied with her work. That is, until the ice Blade created a tower of interlocking snowflakes on either side of Weiss-sculpture, several lightning shaped sculpture around Nora- and Electra-sculpture, two flame pillars next to Yang-sculpture, and what looked like a frozen fountain behind Otohime-sculpture. Only then did Dahlia look satisfied with her work.

And that's when poor Ruby decided to throw her tools into the ground in frustration. "Look at me, I use Dust. I got cool semblance. I can control ice. Life is so easy wawawa!" Ruby complained as she stomped away.

Too Much Heat

Dragunov was reading a book about jewelry when he felt something sharp poke at his head. Turning to the culprit in annoyance, the dragon saw that it was Blake, hanging from the ceiling with a stick in hand. That is, before the cat faunus retreated.

Dragunov returned to his book. After few seconds of peace and quiet, he felt a poke on his cheek. This time, it was Weiss with a stick, who retreated faster than Dragunov could react. Though the Blade was still annoyed.

And then he felt a poke at the base of his ear, courtesy of Ruby who also had a stick. "Quit it!" the dragon roared as he just wanted some peace and quiet with his study of jewelry.

And then he felt a poke in the neck from his own Driver. And that was enough for Dragunov. "RRRRAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" With that mighty roar, all the cracks in his body lit up with heat. His eyes were also glowing with heat and flames were coming out of his mouth.

As this happened the girls gathered around him to fry some marshmallows. But then the sugary treats combusted.

"NOOOO!" Ruby wailed in despair as she tried to blow at the treat to put out the fire.

"I told you his fury would be too hot," Yang said as she had managed to put out the fire in her own marshmallow. But the poor sugary treat was already burnt to a crisp. The blonde had a feeling that the heat generated by Dragunov's rage was too much for this purpose.

"Umm... guys," Blake sounded out, seeing something horrible. The carpet had burst into flames, and the book that Dragunov was reading was also on fire.

"Oh no," Weiss said in worry as she started backing off from the blazing inferno that was a very angry Dragunov.

"You girls wanted heat? Then I'll give you heat," Dragunov said menacingly before large flames appeared in his palms.

"RUN!" Ruby cried out and the girls ran out as the fire Blade started to set the place on fire with errant fireballs the girls had to dodge.

"THAT'S TOO HOT!" Yang screamed as she covered her hair protectively from the fireballs Dragunov was flinging at them. Setting the hallway on fire as the four girls were running and regretting ever thinking about using Dragunov's anger as a campfire.

* * *

 **AN: And what do we learn this episode? Don't use a fire Blade's anger to fry marshmallows.**

 **Anyway, I write these whenever I feel like it. Or when a particularly funny idea strikes me. If you guys want to see a particular scenario, feel free to suggest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'll be honest with you people, this particular collection exists solely because I regret getting rid of Cardin so early. I didn't get a chance to bash him properly, so here we go.**

* * *

Cardin's Revenge

Outside the Beacon courtyard team RWBY was performing various activities together with their Blades. Ruby was drawing blue-prints on some crazy weapon ideas, while Roze occasionally gave his own input on how the weapon might work. Weiss was doing homework…yes, the Schnee heiress studies even outdoors. With Dahlia assisting to the best of her ability. Blake was lounging on the grass and reading a book, while Nox was lounging on the opposite side, his head right next to Blake's. Finally, Dragunov was putting Yang through an intensive training regime, himself participating too of course.

"Laugh while you can little brats," said an evil voice not too far away. "Because Cardin Winchester is back!" Cardin said from his hiding spot behind nearby pillars before laughing maniacally. "You think you could just ruin my family and then go on living happily! Guess again!" Cardin said with a look that said he wasn't all there anymore. "I will have justice for your evil!" Yep, now he's a madman who believes is doing good. "But not right now, though," Cardin said as he took a stereotypical villain pose, "First, I will remove all of your freaks, before getting rid of your friends one by one. Then I will make you pay for what you did to me."

With that, Cardin waited all day until Ruby and her friends would be all alone and easy prey.

And then it happened, Dahlia was walking alone in the hallways with Cardin waiting for the ice Blade around the corner. And then Dahlia turned to corner to see a weird teenager wearing an orange jumpsuit. Picking up his stolen mace, that he had to get to replace his old one, Cardin gave his command, "On your knees, bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Dahlia asked as she blinked, not sure how to react to that kind of audacity.

"You heard me! Kneel before your new owner before I start bashing your head!" Cardin threatened with a menacing look.

"…Uh-huh," Dahlia sounded out before attempting to walk past this weirdo.

Cardin trembled in rage of being ignored by this lesser creature, so he extended his leg in an attempt to trip that bunny-freak. Surprisingly, it worked as Dahlia fell flat on her front. Her breasts cushioned the fall somewhat, but that was the least of her worries. "Now you will KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Cardin roared as he brought the mace down on the completely defenseless freak.

Few minutes later, Weiss heard the door to team RWBY dorm opening, and in came Dahlia, looking mildly annoyed. "Sorry, Weiss, I couldn't find that nail polish you wanted," the ice Blade said with a sigh.

"Oh…did it run out," Weiss asked feeling mildly disappointed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dahlia admitted, before reaching for a pouch she was carrying like a necklace, "Speaking of which, here's your wallet back." And fished out Weiss' wallet before handing it over to her Driver.

"I guess I'll get that another time," Weiss sighed at not getting that nail polish before accepting the returned wallet. The polish in question was designed for huntresses who wanted to slay monsters and look stylish while doing so. Or that's what the commercial promised. "Anything else, happen?" Weiss then decided to ask.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Dahlia replied with a small smile.

Back in the hallway, Cardin was still screaming into the block of ice he was imprisoned into. The said block of ice was surprisingly good at muffling his almost girly scream at the pain he felt inside the frosty prison. Although, there was a noticeable opening around the crotch, large enough for Dahlia's foot. Because where else could the busty Blade have dug her sharp heel?

* * *

Cardin's Revenge (Attempt 2)

On the next day, Ren had forgotten a critical notebook for Dust theory class, which Otohime had graciously offered to retrieve. As a Blade, her being late can be excused, especially when she had a good reason to.

Except on her way to the classroom, she was stopped by an orange jumpsuit wearing teen. "Stop right there, fish-freak," Cardin said, pointing the mace at Otohime, "You're coming with me." That phrase was added with a lick of the crazed bully's lips.

Otohime was not impressed. "Would you kindly stand aside? My dear Driver is waiting for his notebook, which means I must continue my journey to him with all the haste I can muster," Otohime explained calmly, hoping to get rid of this simpleton fast.

It didn't work. "Riiight. Your owner was that Ren-guy," Cardin said with a sneer, before showing a smirk, "I'm sure you would much rather spend your time with a real man, and not that cross-dressing freak." This phrase earned Cardin a confused look from the water Blade.

"I fear I do not understand what you are referring to," Otohime said as she started inching past this strange young man.

"Your stupid Driver of course," Cardin practically shouted, earning a small eye-twitch from Otohime. "Such a fine piece of ass like you is wasted on him…if Ren's even a 'him'," Cardin continued, now making Otohime turn her lips into a thin line. "So why don't you do the only thing you're good for and open your…" Cardin trailed off as he stared down the open dragon maw that was the barrel of the water Blade's Ether Cannon, which was already charging a Special Art.

"WATER GARDEN!" Was then heard as explosions of water in the shape of flowers destroyed the hallway roof and Cardin flew through the said hole to who knows where. All the while Otohime dismissed her weapon with a furious look she was trying to will away. "Insolent son of a-!" the water Blade stopped herself from finishing that sentence. Such language was beneath a lady of her stature. After taking several calming breaths, Otohime continued her journey to return her dear Driver's precious notebook which miraculously survived the carnage

* * *

Cardin's Revenge (Attempt 3)

It took Cardin one full day to get back to Beacon. Cursing his luck on those freaks not getting on their knees and begging like they should. Except, now Cardin saw his chance, and nothing could stop him this time. Because there's no way that his next target would be able to fight back.

"Tum-ti-tum-tuuum-ti-tum-tuuuum," Electra hummed as she skipped towards the cafeteria to hear one of Nora's stories. However, just before she could reach the doors, a broken and battered stranger appeared in front of her.

Cardin had a predatory look on his face as he raised the mace he had been holding onto all this time. "Hey there you little shit," Cardin said, winding up the mace for a strike. "If you wanna blame someone for this, blame that orange haired bitch!" Then the crazed and very murderous bully shoved the little girl.

Electra was scared and confused. Was this what Nora called "stranger-danger"? Because it most certainly felt like it. Not only that, but the big meanie also pushed her meanly. And now he was winding up to hit her with that big mace. Poor Electra couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes. And then she started crying just as the mace was coming down on her.

"And then the lightning struck-" *CRACKLE-ZAPP* Was the sound that interrupted Nora and everyone else at the cafeteria with a start. More importantly, something was flashing at the front.

"What the heck's going on out there!?" Weiss demanded having been startled so bad that she spilled her tea on her blouse.

"Electra!" Nora cried out in worry before dashing outside.

This also caught the attention of the rest of team JNPR and their Blades. Especially Otohime's and Ren's.

"What about Electra?" Ruby asked in worry as her friends were getting up and dashing outside.

"Electra is only this uncontrollable when she's emotionally distressed," Ren quickly explained as that also got team RWBY's attention with a simple question going through their heads…

"What happened to Electra?" And with that, everyone ran to the doors to see what made the little girl like this.

"ELECTRA!" Nora cried out at the top of her lungs as she slammed the doors open. Only to witness an odd sight. Electra was crying into her left arm, while beating an orange suited stranger with her Shieldhammer using just her right hand. Releasing a LOT of electricity with every strike.

However, Electra paused in both crying and beating at hearing her Driver's voice. Looking up to see Nora and everyone else before making a beeline towards Nora. Accidentally stepping on the beaten guy's already abused crotch, causing the fugitive to cry out in pain. But that didn't stop Electra from dashing into Nora's comforting hug. "Noraaaaa...*sniffle* It was horrible...*sob* That weirdo started spouting things...*sniff* and then he pushed me*sob* and then he tried to hit me," the little girl was able to say through her sobs.

"It's okay, Electra. It's okay. I'm here now," Nora said soothingly as she rocked her little girl gently, while minding her strength which was steadily climbing due to Electra still releasing an unhealthy amount of electricity. Though the orange haired hammerer was glaring at the crazy looking guy that tried to attack her Blade for no reason. "I'm gonna break his legs," Nora growled at the evil doer.

"Nora, you can't do that," Ren said calmly as he inspected the guy wearing a prison suit from a safe distance.

"Why not Ren!?" Nora demanded.

"Because Electra broke them already…among other things," Ren explained as he looked at an arm that was bent oddly.

Then, Jaune's eyes widened as he got a good look at this fugitive's face, or what was left of it after Electra pummeled it so much, "Guys…isn't this Cardin?"

At that question, the rest of team JNPR and team RWBY stared at the broken body, trying to recognize the unrecognizable face.

"You're right," Roze was the first to say, "How is he here and not in jail?"

"That doesn't matter," Weiss said as she fished out her Scroll, "I'm calling the authorities."

"Thankfully Electra caught him before he tried anything," Pyrrha said with a sigh of relief.

Though Dahlia and Otohime were staring at the more-than-one-way-broken bully with a frown on their faces.

"Something on your mind Dahlia?" Blake asked, having noticed how Dahlia was staring at Cardin.

"…Is it just me or have I seen this man before?" the ice Blade wondered aloud as she felt a strange sense of deja vu about this fugitive.

"I'm sure you would remember someone as hideous as him if you had," Weiss retorted, being very sure that her Blade has never had the displeasure of seeing Cardin's face before.

"I suppose you're right," Dahlia shrugged to her Driver, just before the call the frosty heiress was making connected.

Otohime gave a small smile towards Dahlia, "You may be right. After all, such an unsightly face is very hard to forget no matter how much effort you put into it."

All the while Cardin was crying in both pain and at the fact that the two Blades don't even remember him.

* * *

 **AN: And there! Cardin was very dumb to think that the females Blades couldn't defend themselves, not to mention he insulted Ren in front of Otohime, what could be worse than that... Oh right! Doing it front of Otohime AND Nora.**

 **Although... I seriously feel a little horrible... for making Electra cry here. Even if you could feel sorry for whoever's responsible.**

 **I almost feel sorry for making Cardin suffer like this... NOT! XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Superior Firepower

Cinder was checking out the campus to see any possible weakness she might exploit. Unfortunately, that task bore no fruit, seeing as this academy was built with sturdiness in mind.

So here she was now, at the shooting range. After ensuring that there wasn't any kind of surveillance in the place, she decided to test the current limits of her power. She fired a powerful gout of flame at one of the targets. She smiled at the thought of that target being Ozpin when she eventually would kill him. She aimed for another target, but it was soon hit by flames that didn't belong to Cinder.

"Boooooring," Dragunov, who had his palm directed towards the shooting range, complained, "How about something more…stylish." With those words, the draconic Blade flung another fireball at the replaced targets, but then the fiery projectile exploded into several smaller fireballs. Which hit multiple targets. "…Nah, this isn't as fun as burning the real thing," Dragunov sighed before walking out of the shooting range.

Cinder was fuming, how dare that thing come down here to mock her overwhelming power. "I can do anything he can, and better," Cinder growled in her head as she sent a large fireball, before trying to make it split, like Dragunov did. Only the resulting smaller flames barely singed the targets, unlike Dragunov's which completely incinerated the targets. Cinder tried this again, and again, and again. Every time the result was the same, she couldn't replicate Dragunov's destructive firepower. This made the false maiden scream with impotent rage before she was calmed by reminding herself that she only possesses half of the Maiden's power. If she had all of it, then she could turn that weapon into ash. Yes, that must be it.

* * *

Water Prank Gone Horribly Wrong

Otohime entered the JNPR dorm... and was greeted by a bucket full of icewater falling on her.

"KYAAAAA!" the water Blade screamed, much to her own embarrassment. Which morphed into a barely suppressed fury as she heard a certain wild animal cackling like a demented hyena.

"Ice water for water lady," Nora said through her laughter on the floor. With Electra laughing with her Driver.

"...THAT DOES IT!" Otohime screamed as she raised her hand, "You are dead meat!" This filthy brat got on her nerves for the last time.

Nora gave the water Blade a very mean grin, "Oh, really? What're you gonna-" Nora was interrupted by a sphere of water encasing her head. Otohime had gathered all the water that she was doused with and used it to cover Nora's head.

"I will drown you," Otohime said with an eerie smile. Complete with her eyes lacking any kind of light, making her look demented.

This didn't sit well with Electra. "NORA!" The little girl cried out, watching as her Driver was clawing at the water encasing her head. But all the drowning hammerer did was submerge her hands briefly. All the while she looked increasingly more scared. "Otohime! Let Nora go! Please!" Unfortunately, it looked like Otohime wasn't able to hear poor Electra over her increasingly satisfied look of seeing this insolent creature drowning with a truly scared look on its face. "OTOHIME!" Electra cried as she hugged the water Blade, before releasing all of her electric power.

Everyone at Beacon were startled by what sounded like the loudest thunder-clap they had ever heard. Few even claimed to have seen an enormous lighting bursting out of team JNPR dorm.

And when the rest of team JNPR arrived to their now destroyed dorm which was now missing its outer wall and roof. They came to see a wet headed Nora gasping for precious air and a teary-eyed Electra looking over a knocked out Otohime. It was odd that the water Blade's hair didn't even get frizzed due to all the electricity that was unleashed.

"...Do I even want to know?" Ren dead-panned, not sure if he wanted to know what caused this carnage. Otohime was in a foul mood all day for some reason. Ren would've chalked it up on the time of the month women have, but he wasn't sure if Blades had those.

* * *

Dodge Ball Disaster

Ruby had invited Penny to play dodge ball with her, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Sun, Neptune and even Weiss. Though the white-haired girl was still wondering how she was convinced into doing this. More importantly, all of their Blades were in on this too. With the exception of Dragunov, who Yang was unable to convince to join them. Anyway, it was decided that any Driver chosen, would also put the corresponding Blade on the same team.

"Thank you for inviting me to play a game of, dodge the ball and eliminate enemies with the ball, Ruby," Penny said happily.

"I believe the game is called 'Dodge Ball', Master," Kos-Mos corrected her Driver.

"Yeah," Ruby said a little awkwardly, "Besides, we're all friends here. Not enemies."

"Understood," Penny said happily, "I will adjust my targeting parameters."

"Yeeaaaahhh, my junior detective sense is telling me something is off about her," Neptune said in suspicion, putting on a fake moustache as he did.

"Whuh? No there isn't," Ruby said quickly.

"Penny is just a little quirky, that's all," Roze said before his Driver could say anything.

"Okayyyy," said Sun, who still looked apprehensive, alongside Wu.

"Anyway, just two more people left," the self-proclaimed Emperor said as he locked his eyes on Dahlia. "Alright, pick Weiss," Wu said as he gave an eager look towards Dahlia.

Jaune, who was proclaimed team leader by Joana, took a look between Wu and Dahlia. And then he figured out what Wu's game plan was. However, Jaune didn't want to pick Weiss just because Wu wanted the busty Blade on their team. So, "We choose Penny."

"Well done, milord," Joana said, giving Wu a triumphant smile.

But then... *BUM BUM BUM* Wu took out his Trick Pole and smacked Jaune's head three times with it. "IDIOT! WE COULD'VE HAD THIS!" The trickster Blade raged, even as Joana was giving him a glare that promised unspeakable pain for his transgression.

Ignoring the raging monkey, Penny walked next to everyone with Kos-Mos in tow. "I look forward to emotionally bonding with you team mates," Penny said, totally oblivious to the pain Jaune had as he clutched his abused head with a whimper.

"It would be appreciated if Master could give the first throw," Kos-Mos said, also ignoring the suffering the Arc boy was going through.

"Okay, fine," Neptune said, giving up as he handed the ball over to a very eager Penny.

Meanwhile, Sun was pacifying Wu. "Look, man. I know Dahlia's... mounds are huge, but that's not how we win this," the monkey faunus tried to explain to his Blade.

"What mounds-? You thought that's why I wanted her?" Wu gave Sun a look that said, "For once in your life, use that clump of muscle between your ears,".

"OOOMPH!" Was suddenly heard which ceased all activity from the two monkeys and prompted them to see the devastation Penny was causing.

"What the-!?" Nora didn't get to finish that sentence as she was knocked off by Penny's accurate and deadly throw. Followed by Electra getting bumped by the ball, hard.

Even Roze couldn't avoid the deadly projectile as he got knocked unconscious by it.

"Not the face!" But Yang's plead fell on deaf ears as she too fell victim to Penny's throw.

Weiss summoned a barrier glyph to block the projectile, which barely held on. Unfortunately, "Foul! No semblances allowed," Kos-Mos said loudly, causing Weiss to leave the field while mentally beating herself up over forgetting that.

Finally, Penny threw the ball at Dahlia who barely managed to duck under the deadly projectile. "How did I do?" Penny asked innocently from her team mates.

"Well…that was-," Jaune sounded out, unable to finish that sentence.

"AWESOME!" Sun hollered, before throwing a victorious smirk at Wu. "See, Wu. Jaune made the right choice," the monkey faunus told the Blade who had a scared look.

"I doubt that," Wu said in fear as he saw Dahlia picking up the ball.

"Oh, come on! Dahlia's alone, how could she possibly win?" Sun asked, thinking his Blade was overreacting.

"...Sun, what's Dahlia's Blade weapon?" Wu asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I know," Jaune exclaimed, "It's a bitball!"

"Right," Wu said as he turned to the idiot that got them into this mess, "And how does she use it?"

"That's easy, she-" Was as far as Jaune got before being sent flying by the ball that was now thrown by Dahlia.

"Oh no!" Joana exclaimed, now realizing the real reason Wu wanted Dahlia on their team. Unfortunately, the realization came too late as she got hit by the ball in the face. The mecha knightess didn't even have time to unfold her helmet.

"Oh, crap," Neptune whimpered as the ball knocked him out next.

"Scatter!" Sun screamed as he ran away from Wu, the monkey Blade doing the same. Unfortunately, Dahlia's deadly accuracy got poor Sun at the back of his head before the ball bounced off of him and into the back of Wu's head. Effectively, knocking the two out.

Then the projectile found it's way to Kos-Mos who had a slight malfunction caused by Sun's and Wu's knock-out. "Impossible trajectory! Cannot compute! Cannot compute!" Were the last words she uttered before also being taken down by the impossibly deadly projectile.

Finally, Penny tried to be tricky and dodge the moment the ball left Dahlia's hand. Unfortunately, the ball made an impossible curve and hit Penny, knocking her head off her shoulders. "Oh my. This is embarrassing," Penny said awkwardly as her severed head had no problems talking.

"What in the-!?" Dahlia exclaimed loudly, barely having the sense of mind to catch the returning ball.

"What the heck is this!?" Weiss screeched at the sight of headless Penny.

Then the said girl's body went to pick up her head, before placing it back on, with an innocent smile on her face, "Sorry that I lost my head."

* * *

Nora's workout

Outside at the Beacon courtyard, Ruby was looking around the place nervously. "Sooo... Is this the place for the work-out thingy?" the little red reaper asked.

Then Nora chose to arrive. "You bet your love-handles it is!" the carrot top said enthusiastically.

This prompted Yang to look down on herself. "HEY! I don't have love-handles!" Yang complained angrily.

"Why do you think she was talking about you?" Dragunov asked with a small snicker, earning a death-glare from Yang. "I think any fat you might accumulate, just goes into your breasts." That last one prompted Yang to punch the jerk in the face, but unfortunately it didn't make him drop his grin.

"Jerk." Yang said angrily.

"Listen up ladies!" Nora then shouted as she addressed, not just Yang, Ruby and Blake but their Blades too, "Because we got to get your acts together. You really think you're gonna go out there and save the world without thunder thighs!?"

"Wait," Blake suddenly called out, "I thought thunder-thighs was a derogatory term."

With that, Nora took a sumo stance, before stomping once, creating a tremor, scaring the girls stiff. "You tell me," The carrot top said challengingly to the shocked RWBY and their Blades. Minus Dragunov who nodded in approval.

With that, Nora forced everyone to do push ups. "365. 366. 367." Nora counted as Team RWBY and their Blades were barely at 100. Except Dragunov who just completed the set Nora had set up, before switching to the other arm.

Next up, we see Nora and the gang doing sit ups. "Goodbye jelly-belly! Hello six-pack!" Nora said with a savage grin as the others were having difficulties doing the insane set Nora had set up. Even Dragunov had a problem finding a position where his tail doesn't interrupt/feel uncomfortable.

"Keep it up, cream puff," Nora said challengingly as Yang was doing... whatever that move is where you skip into an x and then back.

All the while Dragunov felt extremely stupid for doing something so ridiculous even if he was convinced into doing it.

Next up, the gang do punches. "Come on! My grandma punches harder!" Nora shouted to the others who were desperately trying to keep up. Except Dragunov who felt very insulted by Nora's remark. "Seriously! She's scary strong," the carrot top added, causing the draconic Blade to raise an eyebrow.

Finally, the gang was dead tired. Even Dragunov was on his back with arms behind the back of his head, staring at the sky. Except the draconic Blade wasn't tired, just bored.

"You finally tired yourself, Drag?" Yang asked, managing a smirk, despite every muscle in her body crying in protest. And considering that she's one of the physically strongest students in Beacon…that's saying something.

"Nah, just bored," Dragunov said as he kept looking at the sky seeing as he had nothing better to do.

"Aaaand, we're done," Nora said, earning a sigh of relief from team RWBY. "With the warm-up!" And now most of them felt despair. "Now let's start the real work-out." Nora said savagely, "Bench this! 765 reps!" Nora threw Magnhild at Ruby who was actually smacked away by the projectile.

"Urgh... She's not human," Roze said as even his muscles were crying in protest, despite Blade regeneration repairing the damage by the second.

"You're telling me," Said Jaune who was in a full-body cast from the neck down. Pyrrha had an arm in a cast. And Ren had a neck supporter, while also having an arm in a cast. "Try living with her," the blonde knight added in.

"Did I say, you can stop?" Nora asked evilly. Unfortunately, that line made Joana draw out her Catalyst Scimitar, and Otohime prepared her Ether Cannon.

"What say you we slay this foul beast?" Otohime asked Joana, sounding completely serious.

"Agreed. We must stop it, before any more victims are made," the mecha-knightess added as the rest of team JNPR had a worried look on their faces. Especially Ren.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Whelp, poor Cinder got roasted by Dragunov. Otohime snapped, but luckily Electra saved Nora. Jaune learned how dangerous a bitball wielder can be in dodge ball. Finally, only Dragunov survived Nora's work out unscathed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another single character based skit series. This time starring a certain monkey. No! Not Sun... Or well, he is involved, I guess.**

* * *

Monkey Hunt

Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha were hiding in bushes and keeping watch over a sizable pile of bananas. Why were they doing this? Because they were waiting for Wu to take fall into the pitfall the pile was on. Blake found the whole "using bananas to lure a monkey" as offensive, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"That monkey will pay for making me unfit to be wed," Weiss growled lightly as she watched the banana pile like a hawk.

"Sheesh, no need to be dramatic," Yang said as she rolled her eyes…not that she didn't share Weiss thoughts about the said monkey.

"I wonder if I can make a nice fur mantle out of him," Blake thought as she remembered the reason they were hunting that bastardly Blade.

Few hours ago, the four girls were called into the Headmaster's office. There, they were asked about pictures of the three of them in various provocative poses while wearing tiny bikinis. The four were mortified and outraged at the pictures. However, they noted several abnormalities in the picture that Ozpin pointed as "odd".

First off, Yang was leaning down, showing ample amount of cleavage, which the busty blonde realized were far ampler than in reality. Secondly, and that's what made Yang's blood boil, the Yang in the picture had an empty-headed smile, like a dumb bimbo.

Then there was Blake's picture. The hidden faunus was also in a tiny bikini, but the pose she was on the picture emphasized what the student body had named, "Bellabooty". However, Blake noted that in the picture, her butt was bigger and rounder. Not drastically, but enough for her to notice. She also lacked her bow in the picture, but she also didn't have cat ears either. But what made Blake glare at the picture was the inviting look she gave to the camera as if asking the audience to grope her butt.

Then there was Pyrrha. Unlike the others, she was clad in a…fetishized version of her armor, which revealed more of her breasts and it seemed like her miniskirt was hiked to give a panty-shot. But that's not why the Mistral Champion was clenching her fists as her face seemed like something was trying to force her into and expression that wasn't her usual kind smile. Oh no! The thing that raised her ire, was that she was on the ground, defeated from the looks of it. And the expression the Pyrrha in the picture gave the impression that she was ashamed of her defeat, but eager to have whoever beat her to have their way with her.

And finally, there was Weiss. No one knows what her picture showed, because the heiress ripped it to shreds in a bout of undignified rage.

After a thorough investigation, it was revealed that the ones in the pictures was Wu who had used his Field Skill called, Trickster's Bag of Trickeries. Which apparently includes transformation. The girls went to team SSSN's dorm to get Sun to hand over his Blade to face punishment, but the monkey faunus didn't know where his Blade had gone to for the day.

Which leads us to this evening where the girls had laid out a trap to catch that monkey who dared to use modified versions of their appearance to make a quick lien.

"How long is that monkey going to keep us waiting?" Weiss hissed through her teeth as she kept glaring at the pile of bananas like it had wronged her.

"Maybe he's not as stupid as we thought," Yang pointed out, hoping that she wasn't right.

Just as Yang finished that sentence, they heard someone screaming as they fell into the trap along with the bananas.

But then Blake's eyes widened, "SUN!" With that, she sprang to the edge of the pitfall to check if she heard right. And sure enough, it was Sun at the bottom of the trap.

"What the heck is this!?" Sun shouted in indignation, "If this is someone's idea of a joke, they're sick!" Apparently, the monkey boy found this trap offensive.

"Sorry," Pyrrha apologized in shame.

"The trap wasn't meant for you," Yang added as she lowered her hand into the pit to help Sun out, with the faunus boy accepting the gesture.

"So, who was it meant for," Sun then asked as he dusted himself off.

"It was for that rapscallion you call your Blade," Weiss said, annoyed that their efforts were just wasted, "And you went and ruined it."

"Oh" Sun said as he remembered how he got interrogated this morning, "Well your trap wouldn't have worked anyway." At the last part, Sun scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why not?" Blake gave her fellow faunus a curious look.

"Because-" "OF COURSE!" Weiss shouted out as she hit her fist into her palm, interrupting Sun, "That beast is a good climber, he would've gotten out in an instant. Girls, we need a new plan." With that, Weiss grabbed each of her friends and in a surprising display of strength, dragged them off. Leaving a slack-jawed Sun to look at their retreating forms.

"...Whaaatever," Sun sighed as he stayed to collect the bananas that were still in good condition, and therefore, edible.

* * *

Monkey Hunt (attempt 2)

The next day, the four scorned young women had a new plan to capture the Blade. This time, it was a cage would fall the moment someone touched a banana split (which Weiss had purchased and placed as a bait). Thankfully, the communal kitchen was big enough for the cage to be high enough so it wouldn't be noticed immediately.

"I wonder if that beast can resist this," Weiss said, having slight rings around her eyes. Which made both Blake and Yang concerned.

Even Pyrrha wasn't sure if this plan was going to work. More because of Weiss looking more crazed than the fact that they were using a type of ice cream dish as a bait. Sure, it had bananas, but would it really-

*CLANG* Was the sound that made everyone jump out of hiding to see... Nora devouring the ice cream.

"DARN IT NORA!" Weiss screamed at the orange haired hammerer ruining their plans.

"Still trying to catch Wu?" asked Sun who despite his better judgement came to check what made the heiress scream.

"What do you think?" Weiss snarked harsher than usual.

"Weiss," Pyrrha sounded out in worry.

Deciding to look at the trap, Sun was a little jealous of Nora devouring his favorite kind of ice cream. "Girls, this trap was doomed to fail, because-" "We need to figure out a banana bait that doesn't appeal to anything but Wu," Weiss said, interrupting Sun again, "Come on girls." With that, Weiss stormed out of the room to hatch a new plan.

"Anyone else think Weiss is taking this a little too seriously?" Yang asked in concern.

"A little." Blake sounded out. And the girls followed the white haired headhuntress.

Once again, Sun was left with an annoyed look, "I keep telling them these traps can't work."

"Hey! Where did this cage come from!?" Nora cried out, having devoured the banana split.

"Now you notice!?" Sun shouted in amazement.

* * *

Monkey Hunt (attempt 3)

Once again, the four girls had set up a trap, this time... They tried banana pancakes... after ensuring that Nora was out in Vale with Ren, of course.

This time, Weiss added some sleep drought into it. Speaking of the girl…the other three weren't sure if she looked tired or crazed…probably a little of both. And this time, they were joined by Dahlia who had grown concerned about her poor Driver.

This time, the team was right in front of team SSSN's dorm room. Hiding within other dorm rooms, which Weiss had managed to get unoccupied by bribing their occupants to leave for a while.

Then they heard it from the microphone they had set under the plate. Someone had picked up the plate and was muching on the pancakes. Weiss quickly messaged Ren to check on if him and Nora were still in Vale. The answer came surprisingly quickly with an affirmative. This made Weiss' tired face gain a crazed look as she was now one step closer to being safe.

"GET HIM!" Weiss screamed as she burst out of the empty dorm room to chase after…Scarlet.

The red-haired teen had just come out of the room to the lovely surprise of pancakes. The poor fool decided to eat them, thinking they were from a secret admirer. But now the boy practically jumped as the rest of his team burst out of the room to see what the commotion was about.

"NOOOOO!" Weiss screamed in despair, before she was wrapped into a comforting hug by Dahlia.

"Weiss…what did that picture have that made you like this," the ice bunny asked, having heard what started this monkey business.

"I can't talk about it," Weiss sobbed into Dahlia's shoulder.

As Yang, Pyrrha and Blake stared at the exchange with varying levels of concern. Scarlet fell asleep with a loud thud, due to the drought that was laced on the pancakes.

"Scarlet! Wake up, man," Neptune called out, shaking their red-haired team member for no avail.

Sun on the other hand gave the girls a look, "Let me guess, you thought Wu would come back to our dorm."

"Yes," Pyrrha said with her head hung low.

"Sage, Neptune, take care of Scarlet. I'm gonna end this," Sun said to his team mates before addressing the girls, "Okay, tomorrow we're going to do this my way."

Yang gave Sun a doubting look, "What makes you think you can do this better than-" "I know him better than you girls do," Sun interrupted, not wanting to be questioned.

Before Yang could argue back, Blake butted in, "Well…Sun is his Driver."

"Thank you!" Sun couldn't help shouting as someone finally acknowledged that. "I help you catch Wu, you give him whatever punishment you want, and everyone's happy. Does that sound right?" The monkey faunus then reviewed.

"...Sounds about right," Yang said as she gave a concerned look at Weiss who was being rocked back and forth in Dahlia's embrace.

"Good, you girls set up the trap. I'll handle the bait," Sun said, and with that. He returned to his dorm where his team mates already carried the sleeping Scarlet.

"He will help us? Right?" Pyrrha said, despite feeling bad for doubting Sun.

"Sun doesn't exactly get along with Wu from what I've heard," Blake pointed out, now wondering why they didn't ask for his help sooner. He probably knows something they don't.

* * *

Monkey Hunt (Attempt 4)

As Sun had promised, he had gotten the next bait. A plate with a holed cover, which he placed in the middle of the courtyard. Thankfully there weren't many people moving around.

This time the teams had Sun join them to observe the new bait. Which the monkey faunus hasn't revealed to them yet.

The girls had hidden themselves behind pillars or nearby trees to observe the trap.

Soon enough, they saw a familiar silver monkey approaching the plate with a critical eye.

"Wait for it," Sun whispered to Pyrrha who was supposed to fling the steel cage upon the Blade.

"Well this is suspicious," Wu said as he carefully lifted the lid, fully expecting some kind of explosive inside. But instead... "Peaches?" Indeed, there was a plate of neatly cut, juicy pieces of peaches. "SCORE!" And the monkey Blade's eyes lit up like Ruby's at the sight of strawberries and cookies. With that, Wu picked up a slice and slowly brought it towards his mouth... Until he was interrupted by a very loud clang. "WHAT THE-!?" Wu exclaimed as he dropped the peach and found himself inside the cage Pyrrha had dropped on him with her semblance.

"I knew you couldn't resist peaches," Sun said smugly as he came out of hiding, along with the girls.

"Sun!? What is the meaning of this!?" Wu roared as he grasped the bars.

"You will pay for your crimes against us," Weiss said, drawing out Myrtenaster. Thankfully, she and Dahlia had a long private talk last night about what made Weiss too scared to even sleep alone that night. So, the heiress was no longer losing her mind. Especially when the evil beast was now in a cage.

"That's right," Dahlia said with a very frosty look. Apparently whatever Weiss revealed didn't sit well with her.

"Come on ladies, it's not like I took pictures of you while you were showering or something," Wu said defensively.

Judging by the number of glares directed at the monkey Blade, that was the wrong thing to say. Which also prompted Sun to back off while giving his Blade a look that clearly said "WTF, man!"

"...Get him?" Blake said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, let's finish him off," Pyrrha added before lifting Milo in its spear form

"Just one more question," Yang said as she gave a sweet smile towards Wu, "Why didn't you react to our banana traps?"

The self-proclaimed emperor gave Yang a flat look, despite the danger he was in, "...I don't like bananas."

"...I tried to tell you before," Sun said as he inched away from the girls that now had twitching eyes as they realized their plans were foiled by Wu's preference in food.

Unfortunately, that set the girls off to whale on Wu from outside the small cage, taking out several days worth of frustration and exacting divine punishment for using their appearances to sell salacious pictures of them for a quick lien.

Which of course meant that everyone at Beacon heard screams of a monkey all day.

* * *

 **AN: It's just like people say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Though poor Weiss was suffering from a serious case of paranoia. Luckily her Blade was there to comfort her.**

 **And I must ask, how many of you figured out that Wu didn't like bananas. This is based on Sun Wukong from Journey to the West stealing Peaches of Immortality. So I decided, "Hey, why not make peaches his favorite food.". Because let's be honest, monkey character loving bananas is an age old cliché.**


	6. Chapter 6

Overbearing Blade Number One

Ren was currently limping away from the JNPR dorm room like his life depended on it. "Limping" because his right leg was wrapped up in a cast, and because his life WAS depending on it. Mere seconds ago, Nora was having one of her…creepy phases. She appeared with a nurse cap on her head and woke him up from a peaceful slumber, saying she would take care of him. Unfortunately, Nora, due to her lack of medical training, didn't know what she was doing which was evidenced by how she didn't even know how to properly use a stethoscope. And Ren was not eager to have a thermometer shoved "where the Sun don't shine". And the reason he was limping away with his leg in a cast? Nora wanted to test his reflexes with Magnhild. However, Ren already has one broken leg and he doesn't need another. Which is why Ren took the first opportunity he could to escape while pretending that his leg was better when it wasn't. Thankfully it didn't look like Nora was following him. So, he was safe.

"LIE REN! WHAT IN ARCHITECT'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" Was the super angry shout that made Ren turn around in fright of the new threat. Only to see that it was a very unamused looking Otohime.

"Oh, it's only you," Ren sighed in relief, which morphed into worry as his beautiful water Blade glared at him. It was amazing how she manages to intensify her glare without changing her facial expressions.

"Do not, 'it is only you', me, boy," Otohime said in a tone a mother would use to scold a child. "Why are you out here running with your leg in such a condition," Otohime asked while crossing her arms inside her yukata sleeves.

It took a moment for Ren to gather himself, but he was able to explain his current situation to Otohime. "That filthy beast tried to WHAT!?" and she wasn't happy about it. "I knew she would get you killed one day, but not like this," Otohime spoke up as she made her trusty cannon appear, "I will ensure that she shall not harm you ever again."

"No! Wai-OWW!" Ren's shout was interrupted when he put too much weight on his injured leg and fell on the floor.

"REN!" Thankfully it made Otohime forget her plan to murder Nora for the moment, as the water Blade rushed to her Driver's side. Kneeling down and gently turning Ren on his back, before propping him to a sitting position. "Are you alright? Nothing else broke, did it?"

"No, I'm fine," Ren said. Of course, "fine" was exaggerating it, but he wasn't hurt any more than he was a few seconds ago.

"Do not give me that, young man," Otohime said sternly before hooking one arm beneath Ren's legs and lifting him up into a bridal carry. Sure, Otohime looks like a delicate maiden, but her body still possesses surprising strength, like all Blades do. "Since your quarters are no longer safe, I shall house you in mine and protect you from that…savage." Otohime said, stopping herself to search for a proper word. "Proper" meaning something someone uncivilized wouldn't use.

As he was being carried to the Blade dorm, Ren had only one thought in mind, "Please let her be better than Nora." By "better", Ren of course referred to medical skills.

As it turned out, Ren was in much better hands now. Because the first thing Otohime did was put Ren on a bed before finding an extra pillow to prop his injured leg. Next, she asked if he needed anything.

After Ren confirmed that he wouldn't need anything, Otohime tucked her Driver in and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. This action threw Ren into a loop, but now that he was safe, the black-haired gunner of team JNPR found himself drifting to sleep.

"Sleep my dear sweet Ren," Otohime whispered with a sweet smile as she summoned her ether cannon again. "Should the wretch enter here, I shall end her right where she stands." With that, Otohime took a seat in a spot that gave her a clear view of both the door and the window. "No harm shall come to you on my watch," the water Blade spoke as she adopted an overly eager smile at the thought of blasting Nora. Hopefully the wretched beast is foolish enough to try and assassinate Ren tonight, so that the water Blade could annihilate it's filthy existence.

* * *

Overbearing Blade Number Two

It was evening in the JNPR dorm and the four students were preparing for bed. Each of them taking turns in the bathroom to change into their sleepwear. Only Jaune was left, because... "Guys, has anyone seen my onesies." Jaune asked as he was searching for his onesies that he liked to wear to bed. But strangely, all seven of them were gone.

"Nope," Nora replied simply as she flopped down into her bed in her simple white shirt and pink shorts.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen them Jaune," Pyrrha replied. Though internally, she was happy that Jaune couldn't find them. Because as much as she likes him, those things just made Jaune look stupid. Especially the bright pink one.

"Is everything alright in here," asked Joana who had decided to check on everyone before retiring herself.

"Ah! Joana, have you seen my onesies," Jaune asked, hoping that his Blade would know.

"...One...seas?" Joana sounded out in confusion, unfamiliar with the term.

"Onesies," Jaune corrected, "My sleepwear. I thought I had them in my closet, but now all of them have disappeared."

At that moment, a look of realization crossed Joana's face. "Oh! Milord means those highly offensive clothes. I took the liberty to dispose of them."

"You WHAT!?" Jaune cried out making a pathetic face as he looked like he wanted to weep.

"I had Dragunov burn those oversized infant clothes, due to them not fitting your image, milord," Joana explained, completely ignoring Jaune's distress which, by the way, was heightened, due to the knowledge of his sleepwear being reduced to ashes. "Unfortunately, I was unable to procure clothes more suiting of a man of your stature on such a short notice. But if you would allow me to be so bold, I would recommend you to wear one of your less-than-stellar shirt and pants for now," the mecha-knightess started explaining as she adopted a contemplative look," Although with your physique having improved, thanks to lady Nikos' training, I believe you would look most stunning even without anything on top. And please pardon my impudence, but even your small clothes should suffice for a great man such as yourself to sleep in. At least until we acquire more adequate clothing that would accentuate your strength and wisdom, milord." At the latter part, of the speech, Joana looked very pleased with her actions. Though Jaune was less so.

As this was happening, Nora was covering her mouth, desperately trying not to laugh at Joana's fantasized view of Jaune. Then again, the light Blade did get the part of the blonde knight's "physique" right. By no means was Jaune muscular, but he had built up decent amount of muscle and had improved his combat prowess immensely. But the wisdom…Nora had to resist a snort.

As for Pyrrha, she was blushing about the image Joana was unknowingly giving her of Jaune. "Like what you see?" Jaune would say wearing undies that were designed by someone who appreciates male figure. "If you feel cold in your bed, I could always join you if you wish." At that last part, Pyrrha hid her face that rivaled her hair in color into her pillow.

Ren…he was already asleep, having ignored the whole exchange.

"Joana-" "Please milord, I am not worthy of your praise," Joana said happily. Even though it looked like praising his Blade was the farthest thing from Jaune's mind. And before Jaune could even get a word in, the knightess decided to retire to her quarters. "Tomorrow we shall go to town and purchase a sleepwear truly worthy of your greatness. I hope the tailors of Vale are…adequate for what is most likely a daunting task for them. But I am very certain we can find someone who is able to make sleepwear that is worthy of a leader of your caliber." With those words, Joana was gone.

Which left Jaune to go to his bed as he was and curl into a ball, before weeping himself to sleep. Those onesies were a present from his sisters. And Joana went and destroyed them without even feeling sorry about it.

* * *

Cynophobia

"He is gone, my lady." Nox showed his scroll to the now opened closet where Blake had hid moments ago.

"Is it?" Blake asked, still glancing around the dorm room. It wasn't that she didn't believe her Blade, but that mutt was deceptively smart. Seeing as the dog was indeed gone, Blake came out of the closet.

"My lady, it may not be my place to question, but what is it about Zwei that makes you fear him?" the dark ninja showed on his scroll.

"He's a dog," Blake said in annoyance.

Nox tilted his head. "That is not an answer."

"Look…I just…don't like dogs," Blake said in annoyance and just a tiny dusting of pink on her face.

Nox looked a little suspicious of his Driver's answer but decided to leave it for now.

Later on in Vale, Blake had jumped on top of a lamp-post due to a huge dog barking at her. An ownerless one too, if the lack of a collar was any indication.

Then the huge stray dog whimpered as it felt bloodlust from something that the poor canine felt wanted to eat it alive. With that, the dog ran away with its tail between the legs.

"My lady, I have driven the beast away." Nox showed on his scroll, which prompted Blake to get down slowly.

"Thank you Nox, you saved me from that monster," Blake thanked with a relieved look.

However, the dark one was worried about his Driver's look. It looked like she had just avoided a life or death situation. But this wasn't a simple apprehension. This was a case of PTSD. "My lady, if it does not offend you, what is it about dogs that scare you to this extent?"

"It's nothing," Blake said, though you would have to be an idiot not to realize she was lying.

"You do not have to tell me if it is not your wish, but if you wish to stay in the dorms during Zwei's stay. You must learn to tolerate him." Nox showed on his scroll.

Blake turned to Nox's face to snap at him, only to stop herself at the concerned look in his eye. "I will try…just…don't expect me to cuddle him," Blake said while shivering in terror at the thought.

"That is all I can ask of you." Nox showed on his scroll and Blake could swear he was smiling underneath that mask.

*Woof!* was the bark which made Blake jump before taking cover behind her Blade.

"Boss says, hi," said Pochi, revealing the dog to be Zwei who was walking alone with his animal Blade for some reason. Then Zwei pranced towards the dark duo while barking happily. "Boss says, he wants to play with the cute kitty," Pochi interpreted as Zwei propped himself against Nox' leg, because Blake had wrapped her legs around his waist, essentially piggy-backing the dark Blade.

All the while Nox rolled his visible eye at the conundrum he was in. "This will be a long day." The dark one revealed from his scroll to no one in particular as his Driver was actually hissing at the cute puppy.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, first off: In case any of you are concerned, I don't hate Nora, Otohime does. Also... yeah, as much as Pyrrha likes Jaune, I'd think she would have some standards when it comes to clothing.**

 **Finally, we get to Blake's Cynophobia. I like to think that it's not something as simple as her being a cat faunus.**

 **Also, if any of you can figure out what I based the first two skits off of, feel free to point it out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Mutes One Terror

The Vale police department had managed to capture Neopolitan with the help of team RWBY and their Blades. Despite her tricky semblance and surprising skill in combat, the ice cream girl was easily overwhelmed by four Drivers and Blades.

However, she refused to talk to anyone. Not that she could even if she wanted to. The police have tried every trick in the book. Starting with the good cop bad cop. But now the ice cream lady was sitting by herself in the interrogation room. She would have attempted escape already, but they put aura cuffs on her which block both aura and semblance.

Then, all of a sudden, the lights went out for the moment, before coming back on. "Is this seriously your idea of scare tactics?" Neo showed on a sign that she pulled from seemingly out of nowhere.

The response came in the form of a scroll rolling down in front of her face. "No. That would be me." the text said, which prompted Neo to follow the scroll which was being held by a clawed hand, which was attached to an arm wrapped in black armguard and equally black bandages. All the way to Nox who had appeared behind her.

The criminal woman gave a cute smile towards the dark ninja Blade. "So, what will you do? Threaten me at knife point? Stick pointy things under my finger nails?" The cute and happy look Neo showed did not match the context of her text.

Nox responded by shaking his head, before re-rolling his scroll, "I do not do that. But I am quite... hungry." the dark one had a glint in his visible eye at the last word.

This made a tiny shiver go through Neo's spine, but she was more confused than worried about the Blade being hungry. "Well... I could get you some ice cream if you let me out." That sign was accompanied by a wink.

Nox shook his head in amusement, and he looked like he wanted to laugh. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. Your options are either telling where Torchwick and the White Fang are hiding, or I will have you as my... What was the word?" Nox had a thoughtful look as he tried to remember the word, before snapping his fingers with a look of realization, before rolling more of his scroll. "Oh, yes! Snackbar."

Now Neo felt a little nervous, but she would not yield. "I will tell you nothing." That sign was added with a defiant look.

"You will not?" Nox showed on his scroll with an almost sad look. To which Neo responded by shaking her head slowly and narrowing her eyes at him. For a moment it looked like Nox was saddened before suddenly brightening up as he rerolled the scroll, "Excellent!" And then the dark one reached for his mask, grabbing both the outer and inner mask, and yanked them both down.

Neo's defiant look was replaced with one of terror at the sight of Nox's true face. And then her mouth opened in a silent scream as the dark one grabbed her by the hair and started feasting.

* * *

Crazy Stalkers and Overprotective Guardians

Ren was having a bad day. Actually, he had been having the same kind of day for the last two days. Nora was having another... episode, which meant that Ren's health and sanity would be jeopardized. Well his sanity more than health this time, because Otohime has been fending the crazed orangette with her ether cannon. In fact, it looked like the beautiful water maiden hasn't slept a wink, due to her always watching over Ren in his sleep. Usually when Nora stares at him sleeping, Ren would wake up to an uncomfortable feeling. But with Otohime, he got no such feeling.

But that's not Ren's issue right now. The issue is that he was submerged in a cauldron filled with love potion Nora made. And the hammerer was using her hammer to both stir the concoction and to keep Ren submerged. The horrible thing was, Ren was beginning to lose vision as he wasn't able to breath.

Just when the poor boy thought his life would end by drowning, the pressure exerted on him by Magnhild disappeared, before a hand grabbed him by the back of his green jacket and pulled him out of the cauldron.

"Stay still you wretched creature!" Ren heard the voice of Otohime as he gasped for precious air. And as his immediate need for air was satisfied, Ren could also hear his Blade's ether cannon going off. Lifting his head, the black-haired boy saw that Otohime was firing upon Nora who was barely avoiding the shots.

"Ren, you must run. I shall deal with this monstrosity once and for all." Otohime then told her Driver as she finally got another hit besides the one she used to blast the crazed hammerer away from the cauldron.

"B-but," Ren stammered, still trying to comprehend this situation.

"Ren is MINE! ALL MINE!" Nora screamed with a crazed look on her face as she tried pouncing on the water Blade. Only to get a face full of water ether as she made herself a target.

"Do not argue with me, Ren!" Otohime shouted, having noticeable bags under her eyes and the area around them had darkened from the lack of sleep, "I... must..." The poor Blade looked like she was ready to collapse.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Nora shouted with a demented look before jumping through the window to escape.

"Curse your demented wayyyys!" Otohime shouted after the carrot top who was now running away.

As Otohime was catching her breath, Ren looked uncertain if Otohime was also losing her mind slowly. "...Are you okay?" the gunner of JNPR asked with trepidation.

"Yes... as soon as I put you somewhere safe," Otohime responded before grabbing Ren, hoisting him over her shoulder and walking to who knows where. With Ren being few more seconds away from crying for help. Nora's twisted ideas of getting his attention aside, Ren wasn't sure if he would be alive after Otohime's idea of "protecting" him.

* * *

Costume Problems

Ruby's and Yang's father, Taiyang, had come to visit Beacon for Halloween. He was currently busy dressing Zwei up in a costume he had gotten for the dog in preparation for when the girls would go trick or treating.

"Alright, Zwei. This looks perfect," Tai said with a proud look at his handiwork.

Though Zwei didn't seem to like the tutu that the man had put on him for some reason. The poor thing was staring at the floor with his ears drooping in misery at this humiliation.

"Now you just wait here and I'll get my own costume ready," Tai said before disappearing for the moment. After a moment, the man came in wearing a warrior monk outfit, "Alright Zwei, let's... go." Tai trailed off as he noticed that Zwei had somehow torn the tutu to shreds with the dog panting happily at his freedom from that horrible thing. "Zwei! Bad dog!" Tai shouted in annoyance, causing the poor dog to whimper and give his best puppy eyes. Fortunately for the cute corgi, Taiyang wasn't anymore immune to them than his daughters. "Fine, I'll just put you into the back-up costume," Tai sighed, before fetching the said costume and forced it on Zwei, "There."

This time, it was a bee costume, with a suffed abdomen right where the stub of Zwei's tail would be at. But the dog was equally unhappy about it.

At that moment, Tai's scroll rang. "Hello... Oh, hi Ruby... Yeah, I'm just about to come over with Zwei," Taiyang spoke into his Scroll, "Uh-huh... Okay, see you soon, love you both." With that, Taiyang cut the call with Ruby and turned to pick up Zwei. Only to notice that the dog had once again gotten out of the costume, which was now in shreds. "Urgh. Time for the last costume," Tai said, turning to the bag that was on the floor. Only to see it missing, "Huh? Where did it go?" At that moment, the fire alarm in the kitchen area went off, which prompted the Xiao Long patriarch to look there. Only to see Pochi staring at the burning bag that had Zwei's final costume with a satisfied look. Or that's what Tai thought it was. "Pochi! What are you doing! Now Zwei doesn't have a costume," The senior Xiao long shouted at the animal Blade.

"Boss told me to kill it with fire," Pochi responded easily. Which was followed by a series of barks from Zwei. "No need to thank me boss, those costumes were an insult to your dignity," Pochi responded to his Driver, revealing that he was the one to tear the previous costumes off of Zwei.

"Why did the dog get to be a Driver again?" Tai sighed as he slumped in defeat.

* * *

Costume Problems (With RWBY)

At team RWBY's dorm, the team was ready to go trick or treating. Well, Ruby and Yang were, and Blake was reading a book to pass the time until they went. You see, one of them was not very excited to go.

"I am NOT going out in that thing Xiao Long!" Ruby and Blake heard Weiss screaming from the bathroom where Yang had dragged Weiss to put on a costume the blonde had gotten for their frosty team mate.

Speaking of costumes, Blake was wearing a simple witch outfit with a matching pointy hat that was big enough to cover her ears. Ruby on the other hand was wearing a cutified version of a beowolf costume. Complete with a fuzzy fake tail.

"Hey! Get your hands off of my clothes this instant!" Weiss was then heard screaming.

"What is Yang doing to her," Dahlia asked in worry. All of the Blades were talked into going with them, just to show them what all the fuzz was about. "Is the costume really that bad?"

Dragunov chuckled from his spot on the floor he was sitting on, "Let's just say I owe Yang five lien if she gets Weiss into it." That information was not comforting for Weiss' Blade.

"Come on, princess. Live a little." The said blonde retorted from where she was trying to force her team mate into who knows what kind of costume.

"NEVER!" With that, Weiss actually broke through the door and hid behind Dahlia. But the heiress of the Schnee Company had a little accessory on her head. A pair of fake white rabbit ears. "Dahlia, keep that deviant away from me!" Weiss half commanded, half pleaded her Blade.

As soon as Weiss had finished that sentence, Yang came out in her own outfit. It was an armor shaped into those of dragon scales. Complete with a helmet that still let Yang's hair out from the back. "Geez, no need for name calling," Yang said dismissively, completely oblivious to Weiss' plight.

Then Dahlia spoke to her Driver in a calming tone, "Weiss, I don't think the bunny ears look terrible on you."

"It's not these," Weiss retorted while pointing at the said accessory, "It's the rest of it!"

At that moment, Blake put her book down to give her partner a look, "Yang, what were you trying to put on Weiss."

"Just this," Yang replied with a smirk, before pulling out an icy blue leotard that exposed a lot of cleavage, if Weiss had any. It also included fishnet stockings.

"Weiss is not wearing that if she doesn't want to," Dahlia said while giving a frosty look at the blonde bombshell.

"Oh, come-" "No." Dahlia and Weiss interrupted in unison. The former sternly, the latter desperately. "But-" "No." This time it was just Dahlia. "...If only-" "What part of 'no' doesn't make sense to you!?" Weiss half screamed.

Yang threw her hands in the air in defeat, "Sheesh, alright! Be boring then Ice Queen."

"You owe me five lien," Dragunov called out as he got up and walked to Yang.

"Nope, she's still wearing the ears," Yang retorted with a smirk.

"But you didn't make her into a…Funsies bunny…was it?" Dragunov asked with an evil look as he revealed his Driver's dark secret.

"Hey! That was private," Yang complained, before stiffening as she felt a pair of eyes glaring at her that didn't belong to Weiss.

"Let me get this straight," Blake said menacingly, "You read a magazine that fetishizes faunus!?"

Yang chuckled nervously as she then turned to her mighty fire Blade. "Soooo, have you considered-" "No." Dragunov interrupted with a heated look, "I refuse to become your…urgh, mount." The draconic Blade had a look of disgust at the last word.

"Come on! What's a dragon knight without her dragon," Yang complained while still looking at Blake who looked just about ready to pounce on the blonde and claw her eyes out.

"I refuse to debase myself just so you could fulfill one of your weird fantasies," Dragunov growled before an evil look graced his features, "Kinda like that one where a bunch of horse faunus-" "YOU'RE DEAD YANG!" Blake roared before pouncing on the blonde who at that moment, chose to make a run for it. With a very angry witch on the blonde's heels.

"Serves her right," Dragunov said evilly as he sat back down.

"What does 'fetishizing' mean?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I-I'll tell you when you're older," Weiss said, not wanting to have this kind of conversation on top of just dodging a bullet to her dignity.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Ruby whined with a pout.

"Weren't we supposed to do this…trick or treat thing?" Roze asked trying to remember what this thing is called.

That made Ruby brighten up significantly, "Oh, that's right! Let's go bestie!" And then she grabbed Weiss by her wrist and started dragging her out. With the fake bunny ear wearing heiress struggling and protesting all the way. Right before Roze and Dahlia shrugged and followed them. Leaving Dragunov by himself to relish his plan of using Blake to get his Driver off his back for a while.

* * *

 **AN: I couldn't resist. I had to make this Halloween Special, even if it isn't particularly celebrated in Finland. Regardless, I hope you all had as much fun reading as I had writing this.**


	8. Chapter 8

Joys of Having Field Skills

It was late night, and Nox and Electra were moving into a very secure vault where a treasure that could save lives rested inside. However, the place is locked up tight, but that's what Nox is for. Although...

"Can't you get it open?" Electra asked innocently from the dark Blade who used an extended claw to rummage around the keyhole of a door. But the dark Blade had been at it for a while now.

"It is not that simple." Nox showed on his scroll with his free hand, before rolling out more. "I think they changed the lock since the last time I opened it."

"Oh? Okay," Electra said as she noticed Nox pressing his ear next to the claw of his little finger that rummaged inside. "I guess all you can do is just focus, so I'll try to stay quiet from now on." Electra emphasized her words by covering her mouth.

 **Nox: Lockpicking** "This will not stop me."

 **Electra: Focus** "Focus! Focus!"

 **Field Skill Activate: Open Lock**

"Success." Nox showed on his scroll as he managed to open the lock and by extension, the door.

"Okay, let's get in," Electra said as she rushed inside.

Once inside, Electra rummaged through various places where her price might be at. Until at last, "I found it!" Electra's cheer was accompanied by lifting a large bag of wheat flour into the air in triumph, "Now Ren can make pancakes again and make Nora happy!" Earlier in the evening, Ren was supposed to make pancakes for all of team JNPR and their Blades. Unfortunately, turned out that they didn't have any more flour, and the stores weren't open anymore. Nora looked like the world was about to end at the time, before she flopped down on her bed and cried herself to sleep without dinner. Now, Ren could make pancakes in the morning.

"A worthwhile endeavor, I suppose." Nox showed on his scroll as he looked around the canteen. He had heard from Blake that there would be some high-quality tuna around here. Part of him wanted to snatch it and offer it to his Driver. But another part of him knew that Blake would not approve of how it was "acquisitioned". "I suggest we go to sleep now." Nox then showed, and with that, they moved out.

* * *

Joys of Having Field Skills (Part Two)

"Okay, Ice Queen, how did you get that much sap?" Yang asked, looking on in slight jealousy of all the jars of red sap that Weiss had somehow collected. The students were once again in Forever Fall to gather red sap. However, there was a twist this time. A competition on which team gathers most sap gets a special reward. Weiss and Ruby were very excited about this.

Back to Weiss' haul, team RWBY had decided to split up to gather more sap much faster. However, somehow, Weiss got so many jars full that they needed Dragunov to pull the cart they had been provided with. But the problem is, Weiss was no expert in recognizing good trees. "I guess I'm just a step above the rest," the heiress said haughtily.

"I'm blaming you for this," Dragunov complained as he once again prepared to move the cart which was practically overflowing with sap jars.

 **Dragunov: Superstrength** "RRRAAAGH!"

 **Field skill activate: Move the Cart.**

"If you girls want to secure our victory, I suggest we take sap from this tree as well," Dahlia suggested as she pointed to a seemingly random tree.

"That tree's kinda thin," Ruby pointed out. While the tree wasn't exactly small, it wasn't as big as some of the others.

"Trust me on this," Dahlia said as she took the beak used for gathering sap and a jar. Then she moved in to find the perfect spot to strike it into.

 **Dahlia: Forestry** "Leave this to me."

And then she struck it into a seemingly random spot and then put the jar beneath it, just in time to get it under a steady and surprisingly large flow of sap. "More jars, please," Dahlia hollered to others as the rest of team RWBY scrambled to gather every last drop, until the stream finally died out.

"Must be nice having knowledge about trees," Dragunov griped at once again being a pack mule.

* * *

Joys of Having Field Skills (Part Three)

Dragunov was in the middle of mixing a powder concoction in a large bowl.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that…And done," Dragunov said with a grin as he tapped the dragon head on his right shoulder. The stone head lifted itself before opening its maw. "Down the hatch!" Dragunov cheered as he poured the whole bowl inside the head's mouth. "And now I wait."

 **Dragunov: Gemcraft** "Let's see what I can make."

After a few moments, the left head raised itself, before spitting out something extremely hot. Dragunov moved to pick up the spat object eagerly. It was a raw diamond with uneven colors, but then it crumbled in his hands.

"DARN IT!" the draconic Blade roared as he threw it into a rather large pile of failed diamonds. "Why can't I get the color right!" Then the fire Blade moved in to scrap the newest formula he had used, before looking at the few perfect products he had managed to make. A diamond, a ruby, and an emerald. "Why is it so hard to add color into a diamond without compromising the molecular structure?" Dragunov sighed in annoyance. That's not even counting on the uneven coloring, or in some cases a failed crystallization process.

The draconic Blade glared at the red diamond on the table he used as a model. Sadly, the ingredients listed in making it aren't native to Remnant, so he has to do the whole thing from scratch. "I figured out how to make you once, and I will do it again" the draconic Blade swore.

* * *

Joys of Having Field Skills (Part Four)

Jaune was depressed. Few moments ago, he had asked Weiss to study with him. The answer was an instant "No.". So now, Jaune was slumped, with his trusty Blade patting his back.

And then Pyrrha arrived, "Hey, Jaune."

"Hello, Pyrrha," Jaune greeted back.

"I heard there was a test coming soon. So, I was thinking if you would like to study with me," Pyrrha started shyly, before eagerly adding, "Because I'm free. Right now. If you want." Poor Pyrrha started looking desperate, while her mighty Blade felt like banging his head against a rock.

"Thanks Pyrrha," Jaune said in depression, "But I think I'll just study on my own for a while." And then the blonde idiot ran away in tears. With Joana following, even as she gave the Mistral Champion an apologetic look.

Now it was Pyrrha who was depressed. Not too far away, Ren, Blake and Nora were watching the scene.

"Seriously, how can those two stand this?" Blake asked feeling very sorry for the two.

"Who?" Nora asked.

"Talos and Joana," Blake clarified.

"Oh." Nora said with a look of realization.

Ren let out a sigh, "That may forever remain a mystery."

Few Seconds earlier.

 **Talos: Fortitude** "Whatever it takes."

 **Joana: Fortitude** "I shall push forward through this endeavor."

 **Field Skill Activate: Tolerating the Idiots**

* * *

 **AN: I hope you had as much fun at reading the utilization of these Field Skills as I had fun writing about them.**


	9. Chapter 9

JNPR Blade Dreams

It was night time, and everyone was asleep. Including the Blades of team JNPR, each having their own dreams. What kind of dreams? Let's find out.

On one of the beds, Electra was wrapped into a blanket with a happy look on her cute little face. Wonder what her dream is about for it to make her smile like this.

 _"Aww for me," Said Nora who was offered an enormous pile of pancakes by Ren, "You shouldn't have. Gimme that!" and then she snatched the whole plate with the nice treats. Ren cut a small piece of the pancakes before feeding it to the orange haired hammerer who accepted it happily._

 _"But what about me?" Electra asked from beneath with a frown._

 _At that moment Nora gave her little Blade an almost apologetic look, "Oh, that's right!" After those words, Nora snatched the fork before taking another piece of the pancakes and hovered them right in front of Electra's face. "Say 'aaah'," Nora said happily and Electra complied, accepting the treat._

 _"Nora, can we continue this at the table," Ren then asked, seeing as they hadn't sat down at the dining table yet._

 _"Sure thing, Ren," Nora said happily before balancing the plate in one hand and offering the other to Electra, "Come on Electra." But it wasn't just Nora, Ren also offered his own hand to the electric Blade which she accepted._

 _Wrapping her own smaller hands around her Driver's and Ren's hands Electra allowed herself to be led to the dining table where they would eat the delicious pancakes, like a happy little family._

In the waking world, Electra had somehow started hugging her pillow. "I love you, Nora, Ren." the little girl mumbled happily.

On another bed, Otohime was sleeping with a tranquil look on her face. Although she had an interesting habit of spreading her hair across the pillow. Though one had to wonder, what was the beautiful and refined water Blade dreaming about.

 _As it turned out, Otohime was in a warzone. A thunder storm had hit the small house Ren had moved into with his wife. Which thankfully for Otohime wasn't Nora, because the orange haired hammerer died when she tried to commit double suicide with Ren. Thankfully Otohime was able to thwart the evil beast from taking Ren with her._

 _But sadly, once a year, Nora's evil spirit would return to try and kill Ren, which was exactly what Otohime was fighting against. Ether shots were blasted against the monstrous ogre with red eyes and drool constantly leaking out of its mouth. And it was armed with a spiked club._

 _"Ren is mine, you worthless bitch!" the ogre that used to be Nora Valkyrie roared with madness and hate in its soulless eyes. "Now let me pass!" The beast roared as it once again tried to force its way inside the house._

 _But Otohime would not relent. Her Driver had finally found happiness in the arms of a woman worthy of him, and she would be damned before allowing this monster to take that away from him._

 _"My Driver is finally free of you, you insufferable beast!" Otohime said defiantly, "Leave him alone!" With that, Otohime fired a stream of water ether directly into the monster's chest. Crying out in rage and pain, the monster that used to be Nora Valkyrie shattered into teeny tiny pieces. And with the beast once again vanquished, the dark clouds vanished and the Sun was rising. Casting its golden rays upon the house where Otohime's Driver still slept peacefully with his wife. Glancing upon the rising Sun, Otohime had one last thing to say, "No matter how much you wish misery upon my dear Driver, I shall always protect him from your evil. Just as surely as the Sun will rise even after the darkest night, so too shall I protect Ren's happiness." With those words, Otohime retreated inside the house._

In the waking world, Otohime was smiling contently at the achievement she had in her dream. "Ren, I shall protect your happiness." the water Blade mumbled in her sleep as her tendrils twitched a little.

Moving on to the floor, we see Talos leaning against the wall in a sitting position. His normally glowing blue eyes shut down as he too was asleep. The reason he was sleeping on the floor was that the beds weren't designed for someone as heavy as him. Not that he minded it. But let's take a look at what the mighty golem Blade is dreaming about.

 _Talos was in the middle of a fierce battle against the Grimm alongside Pyrrha. "More on the-" "Right!" Jaune called out as he killed the beowolves that were trying to blindside Pyrrha._

 _"Well done, milord," Joana said supportively as Jaune used an art to finish three more Grimm in front of them._

 _"We make a pretty good team, right," Pyrrha told Jaune with a happy smile._

 _"…Yeah, we do," Jaune replied as the two kissed._

 _All the while their Blades watched. "What do you think of milord now, master Talos," Joana asked the golem who crossed his arms._

 _"…I suppose he's adequate enough for Pyrrha now," Talos admitted with a small sigh. Sure, he didn't like the idea of Pyrrha loving the puny blonde, but after coming this far, Talos was now willing to shut up and let these two become a couple._

"It's about damn time," Talos mumbled in his sleep.

Moving onto the final bed, we see Joana sleeping. And her dream is...

 _In the throne room of the former Council of Vale. Jaune Arc, now the king of Vale chosen by the people, was addressing his subjects._

 _"With this, evil has finally been defeated," Jaune declared, now dressed in a white armor fit for a king._

 _"We have truly made the right choice," Ozpin said, kneeling in front of the one true ruler of Vale._

 _But it wasn't just the headmaster of Beacon Academy, everyone worthy of basking in Jaune's presence was here. Although some of their worth was…questionable if you ask Joana, but her king has decreed them worthy so she shall watch and bring swift execution on the slightest misstep they might make._

 _For you see, Team RWBY and their Blades were also here, but aside from Ruby and Roze, they were not worthy of even breathing the same air as Jaune. But her king was merciful in allowing the grubby merchant, the shady girl, and the lewd blonde into his field of vision, and it was not Joana's place to question that._

 _As for the rest of team JNPR, Nora and Ren were allowed to stand, seeing as they were two of Jaune's closest friends, along with their own Blades. However, Pyrrha wasn't with them, because she was at a position much more fitting for her._

 _"I love you so much, Jaune," Pyrrha said, landing a kiss on Jaune's cheek. The Mistral Champion was wearing regal red dress, because no one else was more worthy of being Jaune's queen. Although the said queen would prefer an armor, she was forced to wear a dress until her and Jaune's baby is born._

 _"I know Pyrrha," Jaune said, giving his mighty beautiful queen a kiss on the cheek in return._

 _"All hail, Jaune!" Joana declared from beside Jaune._

 _And with that, everyone else joined in. "All hail, Jaune! All hail, Jaune!"_

In the waking world, Joana was still cheering for her lord Driver in her sleep. But unfortunately for her, it was morning and the other Blades were awake and gathered around her.

Talos sighed with his arms crossed, "I know she has high expectations of her Driver, but this is ridiculous." While Talos doesn't know what Joana is dreaming about, he can make a pretty good guess.

"Do not wake her just yet," Otohime said with a small smile, "Joana looks so happy."

"Lady Nikos, you should not strain yourself before birthing." The light Blade mumbled audibly enough for everyone to hear.

If Talos had bloodvessels they would be ready to burst, "I'm leaving." With that, Talos left the room, not wanting possible gory details.

"We should go too," Electra said, already bouncing in place. She couldn't wait to see Nora again.

"Very well," Otohime relented with an amused smile. Hearing Joana praising the Driver she calls her lord was always amusing.

* * *

Good Morning Qrow

Qrow was sleeping at an inn at a far away village he had saved from the Grimm. In gratitude, the villagers allowed him to stay for free as long as he wanted. Which for the drunk was just one night.

But now the professional huntsman was waking up…albeit with a mild hangover. "Uhh…It's probably afternoon," Qrow thought glumly at the sight of the Sun that seemed to be pretty high up outside the window. Then he tried to get up, before feeling a weight on his body. Before realizing that there was a clear mound under the covers that was not his own body.

"Did I get lucky?" Qrow couldn't help wondering as he pulled off the cover to see who was under it. And then he paled. It was Kasandra who was sleeping soundly while snuggling against her Driver happily. "You gotta be shitting me," Qrow grumbled as he now felt like the worst trash in all of Remnant. It's not that Kasandra wasn't good looking, oh no! It's just that, with her personality…Qrow felt like she was a little kid sometimes. She even reminded him of Ruby sometimes, and that just made the horrible feelings he now had worse. "Did I do something to her?" Qrow wondered, ready to pick up Harbinger and shoot himself in the head. These thoughts were interrupted when Kasandra shifted, apparently trying to snuggle further against Qrow. "Aww, f***," Qrow exclaimed as he could feel two soft mounds pressing against his side and it felt better than was appropriate. Until he realized something, those mounds were covered by what felt like fabric. Pulling the blanket further off, Qrow saw to his relief that the Blade was fully clothed, unlike him who was in only clad in his underwear. This made the red eyed bad luck charm sigh in relief. He didn't cross a line.

"Mmm…Qrow," Kasandra mumbled in her sleep while rubbing her head against Qrow's chest.

"What?" Qrow couldn't help questioning. Was she dreaming about him?

"…More…harder," Kasandra mumbled again, making Qrow's previous fears return thousand-fold. In panic, Qrow tried to scramble away from her, but the pretty dark Blade had an iron grip on him, which only served to make him fall off the bed and take her with him. Which woke Kasandra up with a start.

As Kasandra was looking around in confusion, Qrow only had one question, "What happened last night?" He didn't remember it very clearly.

"Hm? Oh! You ordered that poison you call a drink, then we started really partying when you grabbed me, then you started saying bad words, and then-" "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Qrow cried out while covering his ears in horror.

"But I didn't get to the part where we slept together," Kasandra said with an adorable head tilt.

"GUH! Kasandra! You don't know how bad the things you're saying are, and that just makes it worse," Qrow cried out as he got up, flipping Kasandra off of him in the process. He needed a cold shower…Better yet, a skinny dip in a frozen lake in Atlas started sounding very tempting.

"But you were the one who agreed to that arm wrestling," Kasandra complained with a frown as she got up.

"Wait what?" Qrow did a double take.

"You accepted an arm-wrestling match, though you just wanted to go to sleep already so you beat everyone who challenged you as fast as you could. But by the time you beat the last person you were passed out, so I carried you here," Kasandra then explained, before having a thoughtful look, "Then I took off your clothes, since you don't like sleeping with them on before placing you on the bed."

"…And then what?" Qrow asked, partially dreading for the next part.

"You started crying in your sleep so I huddled next to you to comfort you," Kasandra said with a sympathetic look. "It seemed to work," the pretty dark Blade said happily.

"…Oh." Qrow muttered with a relieved look, "So…nothing else happened?"

"…Not to my knowledge," Kasandra said with a shrug before looking thoughtful, "Except you said something about me being ****able in your sleep. What does that mean?"

At that moment Qrow dashed into the bathroom to bang his head against a wall while taking an extra cold shower. All the while Kasandra was left with a tilted head and several question marks floating above her head.

"Was it something I said?" Was the most intelligent question Kasandra could muster.

* * *

Prank War

Emerald and Mercury had decided to have a prank war, due to being bored. It started with Emerald playing on Neptune's aquaphobia by putting hundreds of glasses of water in front of team SSSN's dorm. The poor guy was utterly terrified. After that, Mercury put some glue on Torchwick's hat and cane, so that they got stuck once the criminal put them on.

Next, Yang winded up for a punch before releasing a shot from Ember Celica on a beowolf. Except out came confettin instead. "That's more…festive than I remember," Yang said unsurely as she tried again, with the previously scared beowolf getting increasingly more ferocious with each shot bringing out confetti. "Uhh…Call it a draw?" Yang asked nervously, and then the beowolf pounced.

"The ole switcheroo," Mercury said with a proud look as Dragunov moved in to pry the beast off of Yang before scolding her for not using her fists instead of just letting herself being beat. "But now it's time for my masterpiece," Mercury then said smugly.

Sometime later, Cinder came across a sign pointing towards Winter Maiden. "Winter Maiden!?" the red dressed woman exclaimed in excited disbelief. "I want that!" With that, Cinder started running to the direction the sign was pointing at. "Gimmegimmegimmegimmegimme!" Cinder chanted with unusual speed as she passed another sign, having a bounce in her step. Which was diminished after following the signs for who knows how many hours.

And then she saw the Winter Maiden. A snowman that was somehow built despite the heat. "What the frackity frick!? Who's responsible for this trick!?" Cinder seethed as she wanted to incinerate whoever did this.

Not too far away, Emerald and Mercury were having a muffled laugh at Cinder's expense. "There's no way you can top that," the gray-haired boy said to the mint haired girl, "Mercury is the Prank King." The boy then pointed at himself with his thumbs in victory.

"Hmm…I don't know," Emerald replied with a smile.

Which earned the girl a mildly annoyed look, "Oh really? Well what would you have done different?"

"What's this note?" Cinder's voice sounded out, causing Mercury to freeze while Emerald took a comfortable position. "Eat my robo-shorts…Love…Mercury!" Cinder read from the note making the said boy terrified.

"Wait, what!?" Mercury cried out before peeking out of the cover. Big mistake because he was instantly hit by a fireball from Cinder.

"Prank Queen." Emerald declared, grinning in victory.

"PS." Was the following phrase that wiped Emerald's grin off her face. "Munch my chocolate butt…Hugs and kisses…EMERALD!?" Cinder sounded far more enraged than with Mercury.

"How!?" Emerald exclaimed, which unfortunately gave away her position to Cinder. Evidenced by the enormous fireball landing on her.

As this happened, someone was watching the carnage. A certain silver furred monkey emperor. "Not my best work, but I was in a hurry," Wu snickered to himself, referring to the little…editing he did to Emerald's note. "Still, I hope this teaches these peasants who the Emperor of Trickery is," Wu then said, before deciding to execute the final trick he had been preparing this whole prank war. He sent incriminating evidence on his Scroll to all the victims the two idiots made over the course of this contest.

* * *

 **AN: Oh come on now, I had to screw with Emerald and Mercury some more. Although I may have been a little harsh for Qrow with him trying not to be a pedo(In his mind). And of course, we see how highly Joana truly thinks of her lord Driver.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know this is one day early, but I felt that I should publish this now. Truth be told, I had this as early as last December.**

* * *

Happy Valentines Ruby

Ruby was happily humming by herself as she was coming up with a new team maneuver, when Roze chose to come inside with a large red heart-shaped box in hand.

"Hey, Ruby," Roze said, sounding unusually nervous.

"Hey, Roze. What's that?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"It's…" Roze trailed off before taking a deep breath, "Happy Valentine's Day." Roze said as he offered the box to Ruby.

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed, blushing a storm at this revelation. But she was still able to accept the box.

"Don't just stare at it, open it up," Roze encouraged nervously.

Ruby did as she was told, and opened the box expecting a selection of heart shaped chocolates or something. What she got, were heart shaped cookies with chocolate chips and what looked like. "Are those chunks of strawberries?" Ruby asked in amazement, "Where did you buy these from?"

"Nowhere, I made them myself," Roze revealed, "I'm not sure if they're good enough for you though."

At this, Ruby took one cookie and plucked it in her mouth. Then she started chewing on it with a critical look like a food critic trying to find faults. Then, Ruby put the box on the desk she was working at and approached Roze with an unreadable expression.

The reaper Blade thought he messed up big time, "I'm sorry Ruby, I wasn't sure if the recipe was even via-" Roze stopped his ramble when Ruby practically latched herself on his torso in a hug that for that moment rivaled Yang's in strength.

"Roze, you're the bestest Blade ever!" Ruby cried out happily before going in to munch on the cookies her Blade baked.

All the while the reaper Blade in question felt happy and relieved about apparently doing something right. This made all those wrong ingredients, burnt products and an oven actually exploding on his face one time worth it. Although Roze still hasn't figured out how he managed to do the last one.

* * *

Happy Valentines Yang

Yang was walking to her dorm with a pile of chocolates and a few love letters she had no intention of reading. Or at least with serious thought. This was normal for her with her looks, but she can't eat this much sweets. Oh well, she'll have to share with her team, mainly Ruby.

"Urgh, I can barely see where I'm going," Yang complained aloud as the pile was so big that it blocked her vision. Then a portion of the pile disappeared when it was lifted by Dragunov who looked to be waiting in front of their dorm.

"Busy day, huh," the fire Blade commented on his Driver carrying lots of confessions and confections.

"Tell me about it," Yang said with mildly exasperated amusement, "I mean, it's nice, but I'm not exactly interested in any of the guys or girls that gave me these.

"I could take some of these off your hide if you're willing to take this in return," Dragunov commented as he lifted a large gift box with a golden bow on top.

"Aww, so you do like me," Yang said teasingly.

"Will you accept this or not?" Dragunov asked in mild annoyance.

"Sure sure, give it here," Yang said as she extended a hand which became free with the pile lowering enough to be balanced on one hand.

Dragunov put the gift on Yang's opened hand, and then Yang had a surprised look as the gift felt somewhat heavy. "Just don't go telling anyone," Dragunov grumbled before leaving with a portion of the boxes he had snatched.

With that, Yang got into the dorm, wondering what the mystery package held.

Inside, Yang had already sorted all the chocolates she had gotten to ones she would eat when sweet tooth struck, and the ones she would give to her team mates. Primarily the ones she doesn't like. But now it was time to open the box she got from Dragunov. Tearing up the red wrapping, she was greeted by a small chest. "Is this some kind of jewelry box?" Yang wondered jokingly before opening the chest, and what was inside made her jaw drop. Inside was velvet cushion that held what looked like a small figure of Yang herself, if the mane of hair on the feminine shape was anything to go by. But what made Yang's jaw drop was that the thing seemed to be made of a single huge yellow gem. There was also a card inside the box.

 _The Mali Garnet used to create this statue of you is valuable, but I doubt its monetary value compares to the visage of its model. It's no diamond but still beautiful and strong, and someday you will be just like one. However, the golden color of this particular sample made me think of you. Anyway, don't get used to this._

 _Dragunov_

 _Ps: If you tell anyone about this card, I will shave your head bald._

Yang was convinced that Dragunov asked someone to write this card, but the last part sounded so like him. "Dammit, why does this thing make me cry," Yang complained as tears were slowly forming in her eyes. No one had ever given her something this expensive or meaningful on Valentine's. "This is the best Valentine's ever," Yang couldn't help saying.

At the airpads, Dragunov was throwing away large yellow gemstones that were the failed products into the lake below. And he had a large cart of them. Some of them were mismatched color, some were the wrong size to make the statue he wanted, some of them were fragile and some just didn't have the yellow luster that made him think of Yang.

* * *

Happy Valentines Arkos

Jaune was ecstatic. Someone invited him to a fancy restaurant with a planned full course meal at the ready. Which is why he was wearing a suit and happily skipped towards the restaurant in question. Although when he reached the place, the Arc boy immediately calmed himself down enough to make a better impression on his Valentine's Date, whoever she might be.

With that, Jaune entered the restaurant calmly and went straight to the receptionist. "Reservation under name, Valentine Dummies." Jaune said, barely reigning in his embarrassment at the reservation name. Honestly, he was afraid that this was an elaborate prank of some kind, but Jaune dared to hope that this wasn't the case.

The receptionist looked at Jaune like he was crazy before looking up something on his scroll. Then it seemed like he accepted something with a weary sigh before fixing a practiced smile at Jaune who had butterflies in his stomach. "This way, sir." the receptionist said before moving to guide the Arc boy to the table.

To his surprise it was a private booth with its own romantic atmosphere reserved for couples on Valentine's Day only. But what really surprised him was an ecstatic looking Pyrrha in a beautiful red dress.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said almost questioningly.

"Hey, Jaune," Pyrrha said happily.

"You invited me here?" Jaune couldn't help saying in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked in confusion, "You invited me in your letter."

"What letter?" Jaune asked, now more confused.

Pyrrha quickly dug into a small red purse and fished out a letter, "This letter. Didn't you write this?" the Mistral Champion was beginning to think that someone played a cruel prank on her.

Jaune quickly checked the letter. It was simple and whoever wrote this clearly put in effort to sound like him. "No, I didn't write this," Jaune said, wondering who did this.

"…Does this mean you don't want to be here," Pyrrha asked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"What? NO!" Jaune cried out, before slapping himself, "I mean, this isn't what I expected, but I guess being here with you is the best thing anyone can have." Those words seemed to pacify Pyrrha who smiled gratefully. "Also, this is an all-expenses paid meal for us, would be a waste if we didn't take advantage of it," Jaune then said as he took a seat on the opposite chair with a smile.

"That's true," Pyrrha said with a smile. Shortly after, a waiter came in with the appetizers for the two and they started eating.

What the two however didn't know was that there was a hidden camera recording the event and sending it to an untraceable scroll which was currently held by a blonde braided knightess who had a wide smile. "You deserve no less, milord," Joana said happily as she watched her lord having a pleasant conversation with Pyrrha. Seeing her lord and Pyrrha being so happy around each other made all that groveling in front of that lowlife merchant worth it. The knightess growled at the memory of acting as the white-haired witch's chair, but Joana's Fortitude is not to be trifled with. She will endure anything if it ensured that her lord Driver gets the happiness he deserves.

* * *

Happy Valentines Renora

"I'm sorry," Electra said with small tears in her eyes as she closed the door to the closet where Otohime was unconscious and tied up and gagged. The little electric Blade didn't want to do this, but she knew that the Valentine's Present she had prepared for Nora would not get Otohime's seal of approval. The little girl wiped her tears before she began to move a large gift-wrapped box with several large air holes towards the JNPR dorm. Although the box seemed to have something struggling inside of it.

It took some time, but Electra finally reached the JNPR dorm, panting from the exertion. And then she knocked on the door happily.

"Who is- Oh, hi Electra," Nora sounded strangely subdued for some reason.

"Are you okay, Nora?" Electra asked in worry.

"…Have you seen Ren anywhere?" Nora asked, looking like her life depended on the answer.

"Not really, but I brought you a present," Electra said happily as she pointed to the box she had so painstakingly pushed here.

"What is it?" Nora asked with a small smile, which felt unnatural on her.

"I AM NOT A PRESENT!" Was the distressed shout that then came out of the box.

"REN!?" Nora cried out before taking off the lid to see her childhood friend tied up with what looked like a cloth gag that had come loose. "Electra, what is this?" Nora asked while giving a stern look to her Blade.

"Y-you said that Ren is your favorite thing, so I thought I'd give him as a present," Electra stammered with a fearful look, "Did I do something bad?"

"No, come here," Nora said before picking up her Blade and hugged her tightly. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me." Nora said happily before looking thoughtful, "Except the time when Ren made a mountain of pancakes for me…Or maybe when Ren…Actually, Ren could you make me those special pancakes," Nora then asked with the widest smile even Electra had seen.

"Y-yes," Ren said fearfully as he prayed that someone would save him.

"YAY!" Nora screamed before "unwrapping" her present so he could give her the best pancakes in the world. "Oh, and make sure that there's enough for Electra too," Nora said as Ren rubbed his wrists. Electra had tied him up pretty tightly.

"Yes, Nora," Ren said before dutifully moving to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Ren," Nora then said, causing the black-haired boy to stop in his tracks. Nora grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. "Sorry about what Electra did," the carrot top said before hugging him for good measure.

"This isn't so bad," Ren thought as he was surprised that Nora wasn't crushing his ribs by accident again.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day Blake

Blake was reading a book on her bed. Well, to be more precise she was hiding from the guys who would want to give her chocolates, love letters etc. She wasn't exactly looking for a relationship right now. But then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Blake! Are you in there?" Sun called out from behind the door.

Blake decided to ignore him and continue reading. Sun might actually be an exception to who she might accept Valentine's gifts from, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to get his hopes up in vain.

"Got some delicious sushi from your favorite place downtown," Sun said from behind the door in a sing song voice.

That made Blake perk up. How did Sun know about that? She hadn't told about that preference to anyone yet. Maybe he was bluffing…But what if he's telling the truth?

"Okay, I see you don't want it," Sun called out in disappointment and that did it for Blake.

She practically jumped out of her bed straight to the door before opening it. Sure enough, it was Sun holding a packet of assorted sushi. Apparently, it was a Valentines Special edition judging by the pink bow with red hearts around it. "Sun…how did you know," Blake had to ask as she stared at the wonderful chunks of rice with different fishes on top of them.

"I got a tip out of that ninja Blade," Sun replied with a wide grin.

The feline faunus raised an eyebrow at that. Nox didn't like Sun, so it was highly unlikely that the ninja Blade would tell anything like that. Especially if it had a chance of wooing his Driver.

(Few hours earlier.)

"Come on man, throw me a bone here," Sun complained to Nox who was in the middle of inspecting a supposedly unpickable lock.

"No." Was the text Nox showed without even looking at the monkey boy.

"Don't you want Blake to be happy?" Sun then asked.

"Yes, and her happiness is to not be associated with the likes of you." Nox showed again. This caused Wu, who was watching this train wreck, to chortle.

Still, the monkey Blade decided to take pity on his fool of a Driver and pull him back far enough for Nox not to hear them. "What will you offer if I get that information you want out of him?" Wu asked with a grin.

"Whuh? Well…how about a basket of peaches?" Sun asked unsurely.

"Nice try, but I want something better than that," Wu said as he took out a pamphlet.

"Dude, you're kidding right?" Sun asked with a look of despair, it was an advertisement for super fancy Peach Marmalade. Which would of course be very pricy.

"It's that, or nothing," Wu said with a tone of finality.

"Oh, fine," Sun said, knowing that he can't get a tip on what Blake would like out of Nox on his own.

"Good," Wu said before prancing to Nox while cracking his fingers and his neck. Then he cleared his throat right next to Nox, earning the dark Blade's attention.

(Present time)

Sun still didn't know what Wu said to make Nox part with the information on what Blake liked, but it seemed to have paid off. Seeing as Blake eagerly accepted the gift.

"Sun…thank you," Blake said as she moved to retreat into her dorm. But then she seemed to change her mind before she looked around the hallway to ensure no one was around. And then she lightly pecked Sun on the cheek, causing the monkey boy to go stiff. "If you tell anyone about this, I will have Nox clip your tail," Blake threatened through the pink dusting on her cheeks

"Got it," Sun said with a goofy grin. He still owed Wu that jar of fancy peach marmalade, but considering Blake's reaction, totally worth it.

* * *

Happy Valentines Adenine and Oobleck

Adenine was researching pictures of ancient writings from ruins that Oobleck was helping a fellow archaeologist with. Though she was slightly disappointed that her Driver wasn't here right now to work alongside her. Still, Adenine believed she was close to a breakthrough, but she was planning to leave it just short of it so that Oobleck could come close to it as well before the two can enjoy the success of a new discovery together. Speaking of Adenine's Driver, Oobleck said he needed to go to post office to get an important package and he would be back soon.

And then the door to Oobleck's room opened, "I'm back, Adenine!"

"Welcome back," the book lady responded with a smile, despite not taking her eyes off of her work.

"Adenine, do you know what today is?" Oobleck then asked as he approached his Blade with both arms behind his back.

"February 14th, according to your calendar, why?" Adenine replied as she compared a particular picture to reference material she had gathered.

"Which is…," Oobleck led on.

This made the scholar Blade look up from her work before giving her full attention to her Driver. "I believe it is Valentine's Day. A tradition originating from Mistral approximately 427 years ago. Although initially a day of remembrance to the third prince Valentine Hir-" "Yes, yes I'm very aware of the roots of the tradition," Oobleck interrupted, earning an appalled look from the Blade in question. "Now, do you know how the day is celebrated in modern times?" Oobleck asked instead.

Adenine still looked miffed about being interrupted, but still answered, "While the modern tradition to this day varies between kingdoms, it's usually giving gifts to people you care about, whether friends, family members or lovers."

"Precisely," Oobleck said with a smile, "Now, usually these gifts are cards, or chocolates. However, seeing as I know you, I believe this to be much more fitting." With those words, Oobleck pulled out a book written in very old Mistral, and yet it looked brand new.

Adenine took one look at the cover, having studied ancient Mistralian, and her eyes widened. "Bartholomew Oobleck, is that the diary of Prince Valentine Hironaga himself!?"

"A replica of it," Oobleck corrected, "I had to pull in a few favors and give an official plead to the Council of Mistral but I was able to get a perfect copy of the diary in its original language. I know how much you love learning new knowledge so I thought this would not only help you learn about Mistral history that still affects to this day but also improve on your-MPH!" Oobleck was interrupted by Adenine grabbing his head and smashing their lips together.

As the good doctor's brain rebooted from the sudden act of affection, Adenine took the offered book with stars in her eyes. "Oh, I have seen summaries of this online, but to read the very words written by a figure in history himself is just so EXCITING!" Adenine cried the last part out, shivering in delight before practically dancing in place and hugging the book carefully. This caused the giant book floating behind the Blade to follow her movements like with a dog that was chasing its tail. "I love you so much!" Adenine declared to Oobleck happily, causing the still frozen Driver to snap at attention.

"Uhh…I…" Oobleck was at a loss for words, he expected Adenine to get excited about the book and maybe offer him to study it alongside her. But this was something else. "I…loveyoutoo," Oobleck was able to ramble out, causing his glasses to fog up while steam came out of his head.

"Come on, if we finish this work quickly, we might have time to study this book together," Adenine then said with an eager look before placing the book on a table to wait for its turn then she pulled her Driver by his hand to finish their current task.

* * *

Happy Valentines Rex

"Hello, Rex," Pyra greeted her Driver while hiding something behind her back with a happy smile.

"Oh, hi Pyra," Rex greeted with a smile of his own, "Did something happen? You look happier than usual."

"You could say that," Pyra said before taking a deep breath and taking out what looked like a lunch box. "Happy Valentine's Day." Pyra was able to say through slight blush.

"What?" Rex asked with a confused look.

"Right, sorry," Pyra said in embarrassment, before explaining, "Today is what Remnans call Valentine's Day. It's a time where Remnans tend to give gifts to the people they care about."

"Oh? And…is this for me," Rex asked as he took a look at the offered box.

"Yes it is Rex," Pyra admitted, "We still had enough ingredients from Alrest so I was able to make this."

With those words, Rex accepted the lunch box and checked the contents. "Pan-Fried Tartari?" Rex said in surprise, before he noted what was on the side. "Huh? What's this?" Rex muttered at the brown rectangle on the side.

"That's chocolate," Pyra responded, "But don't eat that yet, it's a dessert. Mythra thought it would be a nice touch." At the last part, Pyra winced as she heard shouting in her head.

"Pyra, what's-" Rex's question was interrupted by Mythra coming out, "Don't get ideas you moron!" Mythra all but commanded while poking Rex in the chest. "I only thought it would be a good reward for not being useless. It's not because I like you or anything," Mythra said with a scowl despite having a small blush, "Got it!?"

"Got it," Rex almost eeped.

"So long as you get it," Mythra said with a sigh before being replaced by Pyra. "Sorry about Mythra," Pyra instantly apologized.

"No. It's alright," Rex said in mild embarrassment of how he reacted to Mythra. "So…would you like to eat with me?" Rex then asked tentatively.

"I made that for you, Rex," Pyra said with a headshake, "You should be the one to eat it."

"No, no. I meant, it would be nice to have lunch with you," Rex corrected himself.

"Oh," Pyra let out with a surprised look, which soon morphed into a warm smile, "I would be happy to."

With those words, Pyra and Rex found themselves a nice spot to have lunch together.

* * *

 **AN: Whelp, there we go. I decided to add Rex at the last minute, seeing as the Alrest crew is now involved in the main fic. And there are a couple ships in Xenoblade 2 that I do support. And yes, Mythra is such a tsundere XD.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yang's Test

As much as Yang trusted Roze with Ruby's safety now, there was that tiny voice at the back of her head whispering about the possibility of him wanting to get under Ruby's combat skirt. But the thing is, she hasn't caught him doing anything inappropriate with Ruby even when she actually watched him the whole day.

Which leads us to the busty blonde getting the ingenious plan of telling the rose themed Blade to come to their dorm because Ruby needed him for something. However, Yang had gotten a…questionable magazine, which she proceeded to plant right in front of the dorm where Roze would no doubt appear to. She also had the door partially open to see when the reaper Blade would come.

Sure enough, the reaper Blade walked across the hall towards the RWBY dorm when he spotted something on the floor. "What's this?" Roze muttered aloud before picking it up. Staring at the cover for a moment, the reaper Blade opened it from a random page.

Yang was now scowling. The guy was staring at the page he opened. The blonde cracked her knuckles as she was ready to strike the moment he would get that stupid grin she had caught many guys having. She waited. She waited. But Roze never moved from that spot. Actually, Roze hadn't even turned the page at any point, and his expression had remained neutral.

So, Yang decided to do the next best thing and just call him out on what he was doing. With that, she slammed the door open and called out in an evil voice, "Helloooo. Looks like you got some nice reading material, care to share?" Yang expected the male Blade to be startled at being caught red handed. But her expression soured when Roze didn't react to her. "Roze?" Yang called out, "Roze!" Feeling annoyed, Yang moved right next to Roze's ear.

"ROZE!" Yang practically screamed in the reaper Blade's ear. The only reaction from it was the reaper Blade's hair fluttering from the volume of the blonde's voice. "What's wrong with you!?" Yang shouted before actually punching him in the cheek, causing him to hit the opposite wall and drop the magazine in the process.

"Ow! What hit me?!" Roze shouted in anger before his eyes fell on Yang who was scowling at him. "Yang? Where did you come from?" Roze asked, now confused.

Yang's jaw dropped at the question, "What?" The blonde wasn't sure if Roze was messing with her or if he was serious. She wasn't even sure which one was preferable. "Uhh… What's the last thing you remember?"

Roze looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to recall the last few moments. "Well I was walking to your dorm when all of a sudden…I got punched," Roze said, looking like he was straining himself trying to remember.

At this Yang had a blanched look. "Don't tell me…" Yang thought as her eyes fell upon the dirty magazine. Then she proceeded to pick it up, open it on a random page and practically shove it into Roze's face.

"What's that?" Roze asked with a curious look which soon morphed into the same neutral look Yang had seen him in at the sight of the open page.

Yang waved her hand in front of Roze's face which didn't prompt any reaction. Then the blonde hid the magazine behind her back.

"Huh? What just happened?" Roze asked after blinking in confusion.

Yang then showed the magazine again, which made Roze once again go blank. Then she hid it again with the reaper Blade blinking in confusion. Then she repeated this several times, and each and every time Roze would go blank at the sight of the magazine before waking up from whatever trance he goes to when the magazine is out of his sight. "Does his brain shut down something when he sees this?" Yang thought, now finding it funny how the dirty magazine makes Roze go as blank as his eyes.

* * *

Clueless Reaper

It was lunchtime at Beacon and Teams RWBY, JNPR and their Blades were sitting together.

Nora was once again telling another story, while Yang was having a conversation with Blake about Roze and the incident with the dirty magazine.

"…I can't believe I'm saying this, but it sounds like Roze's mind shuts down in order to keep such information out of him," Blake said in disbelief. Honestly, this would have been unbelievable for her, but a certain incident then came back to her mind.

(Flashback)

Blake wanted to relax and get a read on her Ninjas of Love to get some…stress relief. Anyway, when she entered the dorm, she was greeted by Roze who had gotten his hands on the book in question and was staring at an open page with a blank look.

The feline faunus looked horrified at the reaper Blade finding her book. Then in a state of panic, she pounced and snatched the book back before hugging it protectively.

"Huh? What?" Roze sounded out like he was just woken up. Then his empty eyes fell on Blake, "Blake? Where did you come from?"

"Uhh…from the door?" Blake sounded out unsurely as she wasn't currently facing the reaper Blade.

Roze turned his eyes to the still open door that Blake forgot to close. "…Okay," Roze then said before walking out like nothing was wrong.

(Flashback end)

If what Yang says is true then that means Roze has no memory of ever opening her book. Something that made her internally relieved.

"So…do you think I would make a good mommy?" Nora suddenly asked, earning Yang's and Blake's attention.

"Well…," Pyrrha sounded out unsurely, "You do seem to act like one with Electra." Honestly the Mistral champion had great reservations of how a hypothetical child of Nora's would end up with the hyperactive orangette as a mother.

"Aww, thanks Pyrrha," Nora said happily, "I wish I had a little bundle of joy in my arms right now." Nora then had a dreamy look as she imagined a baby in a blanket that shared her and Ren's features.

Otohime's tendrils twitched before the beautiful water Blade seemed to try and burn Nora's head with her eyes as she once again entertained thoughts of drowning the girl.

"…Where do babies come from?" Roze asked earning questioning looks from others.

"…Excuse me?" Weiss asked wondering if she heard wrong.

"I asked, where do babies come from?" Roze asked again, sounding completely serious.

"Oh, come on, you know," Jaune said awkwardly.

"No, I don't," Roze replied, still curious looking.

"Babies are made out of the love of a husband and wife," Electra explained happily before anyone else could say anything.

"…Okay," Roze said before returning to his food, earning incredulous stares out of everyone else in the room. Even Ruby who contrary to popular belief did go through sex ed class, much to her eternal embarrassment.

"Is he for real?!" Was the universal thought that everyone, excluding Electra, had of someone who looks to be over twenties not knowing something like that. Though all of the Blades, excluding Electra again, also wondered, "What the heck kind of malfunction does he have?"

* * *

Tales From The Past: Raging Firestorm

"Haze! Can't you stop him?!" Lora cried out to her Blade who was in the middle of using her Ether Manipulation to restrain a very angry Dragunov.

"I'm trying." Haze said in distress. Despite her ability to manipulate Ether and therefore weaken and restrain Blades, Dragunov was exceptionally powerful. The raging dragon was fighting the restraint, if only somewhat. And now he was stomping towards them with fiery rage glowing from his cracks.

Even with his flames unusable, the Firestorm of Torna would not be stopped. It took him great effort but he had finally reached the priestess Blade and was ready to strike her.

"Haze, get out of the way!" Jin shouted out as he dashed in to pick both Haze and Lora out of the way, causing Dragunov to miss. Unfortunately, this also meant that Haze's hold over the fire Blade was disrupted and the raging dragon was loose again.

"Lora! Are you okay?!" Thauron shouted out, running to them.

"I'm fine," Lora said quickly before getting out of Jin's protective embrace, "But can't you stop him?! He's your Blade isn't he?"

Thauron looked at the rage fueled Blade who was now walking towards them with flames coming out of his talons. Jin and Haze had already gotten in front of Lora in a protective stance. "…I'll try," Thauron said with a determined look, "But I can't promise that I can calm him down." With those words, Thauron moved in front of his Blade's path.

"Out of my way, Thauron!" Dragunov roared at his Driver.

"Not until you tell me why you're so angry at Lora and Haze," Thauron said resolutely, ready to move in case his Blade lashed out.

"They stood in the way of my vengeance!" Dragunov roared as he glared at the two women.

"What do you mean?" Thauron asked now wondering really what was going on.

Dragunov was about to reply when he sniffed something. Turning to the source, Dragunov saw Milton trying to sneak out of the gate of Aletta Castle. "Stop right there you little crotch Rapchor!"

"Eeeyaaak!" This caused the Gormotti boy to run for his life. With Dragunov now running after him.

"Why is he after Milton?" Jin asked in confusion.

"…My guess, the kid finally pulled the wrong prank on Dragunov," Thauron explained now wondering what the kid did to make his Blade that angry. There were a lot of things that made Dragunov angry, but he didn't know anything that would make him go on a downright rampage.

"Will he be alright?" Lora asked in concern.

Thauron let out a sigh, he had dealt with rowdy kids ever since he became a sort of big brother at the orphanage before working for Addam. But Milton was still a handful on his own, surprisingly. "I'll go and make sure Dragunov doesn't kill him," Thauron said before running into the direction the Gormotti and a very angry fire Blade ran off to, "Or do anything serious." Thauron decided to add before getting out of hearing range.

He got into the nearby woods by following the burnt grass in the shape of Dragunov's footprints until he heard the screaming. Getting worried, Thauron ran around the trees until he caught sight of Dragunov who was holding struggling Milton in the air by the back of his shirt.

"Now you will burn!" Dragunov threatened as he made a large flame appear in his hand.

"Lord Addam, save me!" Milton cried out with tears in his eyes.

"DRAGUNOV!" Thauron shouted earning the Blade's attention, "What do you think you're doing?!" The Tornan Driver was clearly not happy about what he saw.

"Teaching this brat what happens when you mess with me," Dragunov said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"By burning a defenseless child who even now is crying in fear?" Thauron asked skeptically but firmly, which caused the fire Blade to take a second look at the sobbing Gormotti boy.

Then Dragunov dismissed the flame in his unoccupied hand as the cracks in his body stopped glowing. "Listen here, brat," Dragunov said, bringing Milton to his face, "Usually I would burn you or rip your head from your body. But lucky for you, my Driver reminded me of what I was dealing with. So in lieu of that." Then the fire Blade took a seat on a nearby rock before putting still terrified Milton over his knee. "Now here's the lesson." Then the fire Blade pinned the boy down on his knee with one arm before raising the palm of his other and aimed it at the poor child's rear.

"Never!"

*Smack*

"Dump!"

*Smack*

"Muddy!"

*Smack*

"Water!"

*Smack*

"On!"

*Smack*

"ME!"

*Smack*

Thauron winced every time Milton cried out at the spanking while also finding out what the boy did to make the extremely hotheaded Blade so angry in the first place.

At this point Yang couldn't help herself, she started laughing at Dragunov giving a spanking because Milton dumped muddy water on him as a prank. Half of her thought that this was too much on the poor boy, but another half of her knew that she probably would've done the same if something like that got into her hair. Then she read a little further, just to see how this ended. And it simply ended with Thauron giving the poor boy a piggyback ride back to the castle where Dragunov got chewed out by Brighid and Mythra. The fire Blade refused to apologize, which resulted in him having to fight both the Aegis and the Jewel of Mor Ardain. As that happened, Haze and Lora focused on treating Milton's aching butt. All the while the two women alongside Addam and Thauron were trying to console the traumatized Gormotti boy.

* * *

Overbearing Blades (Part 3)

"We haven't found anything suspicious going on, headmaster," said Sun wearing a fake moustache.

"All the incidents were proven to be accidents," Neptune added in proudly with his own fake-stache.

"I see," Ozpin sighed, "Thank you for your efforts." With those words, Sun and Neptune left with satisfied looks at doing their jobs as Junior Detectives. But Ozpin wasn't convinced and pulled up files about recent string of accidents that a number of students had these past few weeks. Some of them falling down the stairs, others had malfunctioning equipment which led to them getting partially mauled by Grimm on training missions. Now these in themselves weren't much of to be suspicious of, but accidents like these had become so frequent that Ozpin suspected foul play. Unfortunately, the security cameras haven't caught anything either. Or more specifically, a portion of the camera footages seem to be deleted. The scary part is, whoever did this needed to do it from the headmaster's office which allowed them to even alter the timestamps to cover their tracks. The only reason Ozpin noticed when reviewing some of the footages was due to sudden shifts in shadow movement or other things that don't change so suddenly. "Who could do such a thing and why?" Ozpin wondered, mostly because the students that had these strings of accidents had nothing in common with each other. "I even did a background check and none of them had anything in common."

"Seriously how can anyone be so careless as to have malfunctioning equipment?" Ruby wondered aloud as she walked together with Blake, Nox and Roze.

"Not everyone is as thorough as you Ruby," Blake commented with a small sigh. The feline faunus was a little suspicious about these recent accidents on students. She remembered a couple of the victims hitting on her quite rudely, which was why part of her felt happy about what befell them. Although she did feel sorry for those who got more serious injuries.

"Check that out," Blake then heard a random student trying to whisper to a peer, "How do you think that ass would feel?"

Blake resisted an eyeroll, it's not like this was the first time she heard something like that or even the worst. And no one has actually tried anything so she let it slide.

But Nox gave a cross-glare at the offending student. Another name on his little hit list he had. Those fools would pay for their act, like all the others. Although he also realized that he would have to keep a low profile for a while to make sure that Ozpin doesn't get suspicious again. Perhaps longer intervals between each "accident"?

"Is something wrong Nox?" Roze asked the dark Blade.

"No, everything is fine." Nox showed on his scroll. Already cooking up a nefarious plot to punish these deviants.

* * *

 **AN: And now we got to see that Roze truly is physically incapable of processing the horizontal tango. Dragunov doesn't appreciate pranks involving water. And Blake unknowingly has an overbearing Blade watching her back.**

 **Fun fact, the last one was inspired by JustLuck's first chapter in Blake's prologue. So thank you for that, Luck.**


	12. Chapter 12

New (evil) Friends

In a warehouse, Torchwick, Emerald, Mercury, Neo and Adam were seated in chairs.

"So...why did the boss lady call us here again?" Torchwick asked Emerald and Mercury.

"Cinder said we got some new friends," Mercury said uncaringly.

"What kind of friends?" Adam asked, thinking it was more humans. He had a hard time working with these ones as it is.

"She didn't say," Mercury shrugged.

At that moment, Cinder appeared on the stage. "Settle down, peons," the false maiden said with cheerful arrogance.

"Today, I would like to introduce our new subordinates."

Just then a black haired man came to the stage with a scowl, "Let's get one thing straight here, lady. We are not your subordinates. Our agreement was to be allies," the man said to Cinder.

"Is that so?" Cinder asked arrogantly and made a flame appear on her hand.

The man was not impressed, "Oh no, you have a tiny flicker in your hand, I am so scared." the man had a smirk at the last part.

Cinder didn't like this reaction. Anyone else would be kneeling before her in fear.

"Umm...Cinder, who is this?" Emerald asked unsurely.

"Right," the man replied instead of Cinder, "My name is Malos. Me and my associates find ourselves a little...lost. So your boss here has offered us an alliance in exchange for our talents and expertise."

"Something like that," Cinder said, not liking how this man isn't intimidated by her power in the slightest. "Can you call the rest of your associates then?"

"Sure. Okay everyone! Get up here!" Malos called out to the side. And with that, the rest of Torna got on the stage.

The villains had mixed feelings about these new arrivals. First off Mercury glared at the silver haired man with a katana on his back. " _He thinks he's so cool,_ " Mercury thought with clear dislike.

With Roman, he eyed the guy in the glasses that was going over some papers. "The kid seems smart and professional," the thief commented, earning a small nod of agreement from Neo.

"Hey there, ladies," a blonde man said to Emerald and Neo with a wink. Only to get punched in the face by the woman with a long black hair.

"Just ignore him," the angry woman told Emerald and Neo. The mint haired thief found herself liking this woman a little. Neo made a soundless giggle.

"Are you trying to steal my look?" Adam demanded from the silver haired man wearing a horned mask.

The masked man didn't answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you human!" Adam demanded.

"You'll have to excuse Jin," Malos said, motioning to the silver haired man, "He doesn't talk unless he has something important to say. And he's not human."

"None of us are," the bespectacled man said, looking up from his papers, "We would rather die than be something as disgusting as that."

All the humans in the room took some offense to that remark.

"Now now Akhos, we should at least try to get along with our new friends," the blonde man said with a small smile.

"We're not here to make friends, Mikhail," Akhos retorted while adjusting his glasses.

"Just don't annoy us, and we should all get along just fine," said the woman with a glare at the villains.

"What Patroka said," Malos added in with a smirk.

During this exchange, Cinder was fuming. These guys are acting like they were in charge when they should bow down before her. Oh well, that can easily change.

* * *

Evil Rulers

It has been a couple days since Torna joined forces with Cinder's group. Although the False Maiden decided that it was time to put her foot down.

"So, what's this about, Cinder?" Malos asked as he sat on a chair with that infuriatingly smug look on his face.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and your associates are quite frankly, insubordinate," Cinder said in a sweet tone.

"Really? How so," Malos asked with a quirked eyebrow and a shit-eating grin.

"Patroka refuses to clean up our base," Cinder began listing.

 _In another room, Mercury was scrubbing floors after spilling some food and drink._

 _"That's it, I quit! Why can't you clean this up?!" Mercury cried out, before feeling something sharp poking his butt harshly._

 _"First off, this is your mess, so you clean it!" Said a very angry Patroka with a Megalance in hand, "Secondly, I am not some maid you can order around!" The latter part was followed by a kick between the gray haired teen's legs. With the poor boy now crying in pain._

"She cleans up after herself and expects everyone else to do the same," Malos retorted,"If you want to assign cleaning jobs, you need to make shift rotations that include your subordinates as well as my associates."

"Well...Mikhail refused to rob a Dust store," Cinder then said, her smile dropping ever so slightly.

 _"Hands in the air, this is a robbery!" Mikhail shouted into the store as he brought out a rifle that he was allowed to borrow._

 _"Please don't hurt me," the cashier, a beautiful girl with a chestnut hair and slightly tear-stained face, pleaded._

 _"...Sorry to bother you," Mikhail said before leaving the store with a bow._

Malos shrugged, "I can talk to him about how he can rob a Dust Shop while still acting like a ladies man. And as I recall I did warn you about the possibility, but you chose to ignore it."

Now Cinder frowned, "Well...Akhos should spend more time helping Roman perfect his evil plans instead of writing whatever he's writing."

 _"Muhahhahaa. With this evil contraption, I can finally take down that nosy Red!" Roman cheered._

 _"NO!" Akhos shouted out, startling Roman, "No, no, no! You need to make your voice higher, more demented! And you need to raise your palms just a little above your ears, and spread them exactly 5 centimeters past your upper arms!" The bespectacled man said as he fixed Roman's positioning. With the self proclaimed criminal mastermind having a "WTF" look on his face. "There, perfect. Now take it from the top!" Akhos demanded as he red the script he had made._

Malos chuckled at that, "Sorry to disappoint you, but asking Akhos to stop that is like trying to stop the Sun from rising."

"Well...Jin injured Adam. And I still need him to command the White Fang," Cinder said, now getting truly frustrated.

 _"Hey you!" Adam shouted at Jin who turned to look at the mad bull, "Yes, you! I demand you stop wearing that mask and throw it in the nearest trash where it belongs!"_

 _"...This mask was made by someone I cared about. And I will not throw it away just because you tell me to," Jin replied, already walking away._

 _Adam grit his teeth at being ignored like this and prepared to cut this arrogant human down. "I don't care about that! You better act like a good slave or else-!"_

 _"Empty Moment!" Adam was interrupted by Jin disappearing before the silver haired man reappeared and looked like he had just sheathed his katana._

 _"Argh!" And then Adam was tossed around by what felt like countless cuts on his body, until the last one flung him all the way to the opposite wall. Breaking the bull faunus' Aura, and knocking him out._

"He called Jin a slave, how did you expect him to react," Malos said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You should feel lucky Adam is even alive."

Now Cinder was fuming, "How dare you! You're just a random peon I took pity on and took in! You should kneel before me and worship me!"

Malos got up from his seat with a frown, "I think you misunderstand something. My associates and I are NOT your peons. Seeing as you have nothing that could possibly threaten us."

Cinder launched a fireball at Malos, who flicked it away with a lazy backhand. This angered Cinder further. With her left eye now glowing with the incomplete power of the maiden. "I think it's time to show you who the real boss is." the false maiden threatened.

"Oh really?" Malos said before a dark aura covered him as he drew upon as much of his power as he could, "I'd like to see you try."

And then the incomplete Fall Maiden pounced on the damaged Aegis.

* * *

Girls Evil Talk

Emerald and Neo were sitting at a table, having snacks with Patroka. This was supposed to be a bonding experience, but the mint haired thief could feel a slight tension in the air.

Patroka was glaring at Neo like the ice cream girl had offended her in some way. While Neo just looked innocently as she ate away at a tub of ice cream.

And poor Emerald was stuck in the middle. "Umm...so...I like your hair," Emerald said in an attempt to break the ice.

Patroka quirked an eyebrow at this. "Yours isn't bad either," Patroka commented dryly, so Emerald didn't know if she was serious or sarcastic.

Then Neo raised a sign, "Mikhail would agree with that."

"Do not bring that idiot up," Patroka said in a threatening tone, "And stop acting innocent, I can feel bloodlust radiating off of you."

"I don't know what you mean," Neo showed while fluttering her eyes.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Patroka said with a death glare.

"Umm...why is Neo's demeanor a problem to you," Emerald asked unsurely.

"Because she tries to act like she's so cute when in reality she's anything but," Patroka said, "She's just a wretched human that pretends to be cute and then stabs you in the back when you least expect it!"

"What's wrong with that?" Neo showed with her best puppy dog eyes, which made the black haired woman look even angrier.

"Uhh..." Emerald sounded out, "Well, I can't argue with that, but if you're aware of it then why are you getting angry?"

"I can't say the same for that idiot," Patroka said, "Someone has to make sure she doesn't try to take advantage of him."

"Him? Do you mean Mikhail," Emerald asked.

"Who else in this base would flirt with anything that has boobs or even the slightest feminine curves?" Patroka said to Emerald like it was obvious.

"Probably Mercury," Emerald said with a look of annoyance, "He thinks he's so hot, but he's not. I mean sure, he isn't bad looking but if he wasn't such a jerk then maybe he could actually be charming."

"And Mikhail tries too hard," Patroka added in before clenching her hands into fists, "I'm pretty sure that every single pick up line he has used with me he has used with everything remotely female."

"Okay, I get what you're saying," Emerald said remembering the blonde guy making moves on her not too long ago, "He even tried to flirt with me, but I turned him down."

"Good, he doesn't deserve the time of day," Patroka said as she took a pastry from the table and started munching on it.

"Are you jealous Patroka?" Neo showed, causing the woman to almost choke on her food.

"Excuse me?!" Patroka shouted out after managing to swallow.

"You seem more angry about Mikhail flirting with other women than about him flirting with you. Do you want to keep him to yourself?" Neo had an innocent smile on her face.

"Y-Y-You...," Patroka mouthed out in angry fluster, "Do you have a death wish?!" And then she brought out her weapon.

" _Don't get angry if it's not true._ " Neo showed on her sign while making a kissy face.

"RRAAAARGH!" Which of course set Patroka off and she pounced on the small girl who shattered as it was revealed to be an illusion. "Where are you, you little shit!"

Patroka shouted out as she ran off in search of the annoying pipsqueak.

"Urgh...this was supposed to be girl time," Emerald complained with a sigh as she was now all alone with no one to talk to, "Why couldn't Cinder be here?" In the distance sounds of a distructive fight between a False Maiden and a broken Aegis raged on as well as Patroka's little rampage.

* * *

Evil Scripts and Artistic Debates

"Muhahahaa," Roman laughed, "With this contraption of evil I can finally-" "Stop! Stop, stop. STOP!" Akhos shouted out with a frustrated look.

"Oh come on! What did I do wrong this time?" Roman whined.

"First off, you're not wearing your costume," Akhos said as he went over the script he had written. "Secondly, you need to call that thing something other than 'Evil Contraption'. It's getting old," the bespectacled man added while adjusting his glasses.

"Well first off," Roman started in a gentlemanly tone, "I'M NOT WEARING A CLOWN SUIT!" before promptly exploding.

"Second of all, what else could I call this thing?" The criminal demanded as he pointed.

"For the first part, you need to look and act the part of 'demented clown with a horrible sense of humor'," Akhos said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "As for the other one, why not call it say...Deathchomper...or...Devouratron?" The machine in question was indeed a machine with a conveyor belt and a chomping maw that led into a furnace inside.

Torchwick decided to ignore the first part and focus on the second part, "You know...if you weren't so obsessed with writing those plays you might actually have a future as my evil right hand man."

Akhos scoffed at the notion, "As a petty thief? No thank you." And then he returned to go over his script while Roman was fuming at being called a petty thief. "But while we're on the subject of good and evil, this 'Red' you keep referring to. What's he like?" Akhos then asked.

"Well Red is an annoying girl that likes to stick her nose into where it doesn't belong," Roman explained as he remembered how the little brat made a fool out of him.

"I see," Akhos muttered as he took out a pen and started scribbling, "So this cute girl who is being stalked by a creepy clown, that's you, keeps beating the sick sad thing with her...scythe was it?" Akhos paused as he pointed to Roman with his pen.

"What's that supposed to-" "Right," Akhos said, totally not listening before going back to scribbling, "So the evil clown tries to lure the little red...riding reaper into Deathchomper by throwing candy inside and the naive girl jumps in...only for the candy to melt inside and turn into sugary soot that clogs the machine which glues the machines jaws to jam shut...which in turn causes the little girl to hit her head at the now blocked entrance and cry at the loss of the precious price. Then the evil clown asks, 'Why so serious? It was only candy.' This triggers the little girl to slice the evil clown to ribbons while crying over at being meanly tricked." As Akhos was explaining, Roman looked increasingly infuriated at the insulting image that narration was giving him.

"Why do you insist on making me a clown?" Roman all but demanded. "I'm classy." Roman said as he twirled his cane. "Stylish."

Then the criminal took his hat off with the tip of his cane, twirled it, before launching the hat into the air and letting it land gingerly on his head. "And most importantly, schemy!" Roman finished with putting his fingertips together in a scheming manner.

"Because the first two positions are filled by Jin," Akhos replied bluntly, "And I believe your boss to be much more...'schemy' as you put it.". Roman had a blanched look at Akhos saying that there were people better than him. "Your over the top demeanor and the multicolor haired partner makes you more suited as the crazy clown of the team. Seeing as your face is already ridiculous enough." With those words, Akhos walked away, still scribbling on his script.

All the while Roman fell to his knees with a look of despair. And that was the position Neo found her partner in after escaping Patroka, before the ice cream girl proceeded to comfort him.

* * *

Of Brooders and Ladies Men

"So you got anyone you fancy?" Mikhail asked Mercury.

The gray haired teen looked thoughtful for a moment before settling on someone, "Well, Cinder is a hottie, in more ways than one."

This remark earned a chuckle from the blonde member of Torna. "Yeah, I can see what you mean. Sadly Malos told me not to try anything with her," Mikhail added with a disappointed look.

"We cannot afford to jeopardize this alliance because of your foolishness," said Jin who had been standing like a statue up until then.

"Says the guy who not too long ago beat up one of them, not that I can blame you," Mikhail replied easily.

"...He should feel grateful that I allowed him to live," Jin said simply.

Mercury quirked an eyebrow before smirking, "Say...how many girls have you had?" The question was of course directed at Jin.

"What?"

"I mean, with looks like yours you could probably get any girl you want. Though you're not as handsome as yours truly," Mercury said the last part cockily while pointing at himself.

"...You are worse than Mikhail," Jin said before moving to walk away.

"What?!" Mercury was highly offended by that. "Get back here, you-mph!" The assassin was interrupted by Mikhail covering his mouth.

"Zip it!" Mikhail whisper yelled, "Unless you want to end worse than that Adam guy."

Then Mercury managed to get free. "Was that a threat?" the boy asked challengingly.

"No it's a fact," Mikhail said, sounding completely serious, which was rare for him.

Then a door to the room slammed open with a recovered Adam barging into the room, glaring at Jin as he grasped his sword in its sheath and charged the man.

"There you are, you bastard! Last time you caught me off-guard, but this time I will-Urgh!" And then the mad bull was flung away by what looked like an invisible force. Leaving the front half of his clothes behind to hang in the air for a moment before seemingly remembering that they were subjects to gravity and falling down on the floor in pieces.

"AAARRGGH!" Including Adam's weapon and mask which caused the bull faunus to cover his face while his entire front was exposed. Then the poor bull ran away, leaving the back half of his clothes stuck on the wall he was blasted against.

"...What just happened?" Mercury asked, not getting what was going on.

"Jin happened," Mikhail said with a pitying look directed at the door Adam escaped through.

"But...how?" Mercury didn't see the man make a move. He just stood there like a statue and Adam was blasted away on his own.

"Only Jin himself knows," Mikhail said with a small shrug.

(Several seconds and nanoseconds earlier)

Time slowed down to almost completely still as Jin began moving at the speed of light. Though from his perspective, he was walking at normal speed to Adam who was still muttering whatever madness he was spouting in super slow motion. Then Jin proceeded to make precise slices to Adam's clothes to destroy them from the front. Then the silver haired man stopped to admire his handywork before looking down on Adam's weapon. "I suppose he needs a lesson." Jin muttered to himself before using lightspeed cuts to cut the weapon into teeny tiny pieces which would fall once he returns to normal speed. Then Jin walked to the spot he started from, until turning around one more time to look at the angry bull practically frozen in place. "I suppose," The man muttered before walking to Adam one more time to cut the Grimm mask into pieces, adding a kick to the Fang officer's stomach for good measure. After that, Jin walked back to the spot he started and moved into exact exact position he was in before starting, before sheathing his katana to his back and then dropping his hand to his side in exact position it was at before. Then he returned to normal speed and watched as his actions caught up in less than a second.

* * *

 **AN:I will not deny or confirm this to be any kind of premonition for my main fic.**

 **Just wanted to have some fun with RWBY Villains meeting XC2 Villains. Cinder tries to be her evil intimidating self, Malos is not impressed. Emerald tries to bond with Patroka, but Neo decides to push a tsundere button. Akhos is trying to mold Roman into a character he wants into his play. Finally, Mikhail stops Mercury from getting struck by Jin, but Adam wasn't so lucky.**


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Mother's Day Nora

Nora was snoring away on her bed. She was dreaming about a mountain of pancakes complete with rivers of syrup running over it. At least until the dream started becoming hazy as she started smelling pancakes. And then, she woke up. Grumbling at her dream being interrupted, Nora pulled the blanket over her head in an attempt to get to back into it. Only to be confused when she smelled pancakes despite being wide awake.

"What?" Nora sounded out as she got up in her bed. Then to her surprise, the orange haired hammerer came face to face with Electra who was grinning from ear to ear. But it was what the little puffy-bunned girl was holding that made Nora's eyes widened.

A small tower of pancakes that looked to be practically soaked in syrup. "Surprise!" Electra said happily.

"Aww, you!" Nora cried out before snatching the tray of the pancakes and took it to her lap on the bed. Only to then pause, "Electra, what's the occasion?" the little electrically charged girl normally doesn't do something like this.

"Well," Electra started, fidgeting in place a little, "Ren said that today is something called, 'Mother's Day' so I thought I would get you breakfast in bed." At the last part, Electra blushed in embarrassment.

Nora looked a little confused as you could practically hear the cogs turning in her head. Mother's Day is a day of celebration and appreciation for mothers. Electra brought breakfast in bed in celebration for that. Which means... "Aww, come here you!" Nora practically screamed before picking up the little girl and started cuddling her. "I couldn't have asked a better Blade," Nora said happily before kissing the top of the very surprised electric Blade's head.

"Thanks...mommy," Electra was able to say with a furious blush. This action earned a high-pitched squee from the little Blade's bubbly Driver.

* * *

Happy Mother's Day Otohime

In the JNPR Blade dorm, Otohime was waking up from her peaceful slumber. As she rose up to a sitting position on her bed, the beautiful water Blade's hair, which was carefully spread across the pillow, followed her. This allowed the hair to return to it's straight and silky form down her back without a need to brush it.

"Good morning, Otohime," Ren greeted with a tray filled with different breakfast foods.

"Oh, Ren," Otohime said, looking surprised to see her Driver so early. Then she noticed the tray, "Is there some occasion that I am unaware of?"

"Well...," Ren started with a mildly embarrassed look, "Today is what we on Remnant call 'Mother's Day'."

"Mother's Day?" Otohime sounded out with a curious look, "Do explain."

"It's a day when you show appreciation to your mother," Ren explained as simply as he could, "I mean...you're not my 'real' mother but I thought you still deserve this." At that, Ren placed the tray neatly on Otohime's lap.

This made the partially aquatic Blade smile warmly. "Ren, I can never replace your mother. Nor do I wish to, but I do appreciate that you think of me worthy of this," Otohime explained before motioning her Driver to come closer. As soon as Ren got closer, Otohime kissed the tip of her index finger and poked Ren's nose with it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ren said, feeling tad embarrassed at the treatment.

"Does this mean you have reconsidered-" "No." Ren interrupted firmly, "I'm not going to get rid of Nora."

"Very well," Otohime said in mild disappointment before taking the utensils and then gingerly started eating the breakfast her Driver had made. Of course she would still wish Ren stopped associating with Nora, but she decided that if there was one day that she can forget the issue, it would be today. After all, there was no point in ruining Ren's morning or her own when it had begun so splendidly.

* * *

Happy Mother's Day From the Schnees

Weiss was depressed. Why was she depressed one might ask. Simple. It was Mother's Day. And Weiss didn't have a partytool, so to speak. Her mother, last she checked, was still an alcoholic due to her father. Dahlia had also disappeared to who knows where.

"Hey there, Weiss." said the ice bunny in question who now arrived to the library where the Schnee Driver was trying to get some studying done.

"Dahlia!" Weiss exclaimed, then she scowled, "Where have you been?!"

This took Dahlia back a little, "Did something happen?"

Weiss took a calming breath at the look of concern her Blade had. "No, sorry. It's just... nevermind," Weiss said with a sigh as she chose to return to her studybook. Only for Dahlia to move in, and close it. Almost shutting it on Weiss' fingers. "Hey! What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss all but demanded.

"Nothing, you just have better things to do than studying right now," Dahlia said with a smile.

"But I don't have anything planned for today," Weiss complained.

"So you're not going to entertain your guests?" Dahlia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guests?" Weiss sounded out, now confused.

"Weiss!" A familiar voice called out, earning the said girl's attention with a start.

And when the girl saw who it was that called out. "WINTER!" Weiss practically screamed before dashing in front of her sister with a happy look.

"A pleasure to see you again," Winter said with an amused smile.

"How are you here? Did you ask for a leave? How long will you be-" "Ahem!" That simple sound made Weiss freeze mid sentence.

"First, I asked for a leave and general was kind enough to grant me one," Winter started explaining, "Also at least all of today. I hope we can make this day pleasant for all five of us." At the last part, Winter smirked.

"Five?" Weiss questioned, noting Newt's presence behind the Specialist.

Then Weiss felt a pair of hands covering her eyes, "Guess who." said a voice that Weiss knew, but hadn't heard in a long time.

"...Mother?" Weiss questioned at the sound of her mother.

"Correct with a single guess," said Willow, who then took her hands off of her daughter's eyes.

Which also allowed Weiss to turn around to face the Schnee matriarch. "...How?" that was all Weiss was able to say.

"Your Blade is very persuasive," Willow said before giving Dahlia a mock accusing look.

"I thought you should be here, considering it's a very special day," Dahlia said with a winning smile.

"I suppose," Willow said before sighing, "Although I'm not sure if I deserve it." As soon as she said that, Willow felt herself being hugged by Weiss.

"Don't say that!" Weiss almost shouted, though it was slightly muffled, "You're finally with us after being gone for so long, so don't you dare say that you don't deserve to be with us!"

"Weiss..." Willow sounded out.

"You know...it was partly thanks to you I chose to join the military," Winter then said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, causing Weiss to detach herself from her mother. The younger Schnee girl hadn't heard about this.

"Well, when father caused your downward spiral, I started to hate him," Winter explained, "And in time I started blaming him for you being gone. So I decided that I would give him a middle-finger by not becoming what he wanted."

"Although she wishes that there was no paperwork in the military," Newt chimed in with a grin.

"Newt! They didn't need to know that!" Winter shouted out in embarrassment.

"We aren't on duty ma'am," Newt said with a grin, "Besides, no one who cares about what you think of bureaucracy is here."

"I see that part of you still hasn't changed, Winter," Willow said with a wistful look.

"It's all necessary," Winter said defensively.

"But it doesn't mean you like it," Willow shot back. Which caused Winter to have a look Weiss doesn't remember ever seeing on her big sister, defeat.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mrs Schnee," Dahlia then said with a wide smile.

"Please, call me Willow," Willow said with a grateful smile, "Now, seeing as I'm here, I would like to meet your friends, if that's okay Weiss."

"Of course," Weiss said with a happy look that rivaled one of Ruby's. Something that the heiress would be mortified about if she realized it.

With that, Weiss and Winter began walking out of the currently empty library. With Dahlia and Newt following their Drivers.

"How did you convince Winter?" Dahlia felt the need to ask, seeing as what is happening in front of the two Blades is the result of a group effort.

"The fact that Mrs Schnee was willing to come all the way to Beacon was more than enough," Newt replied easily, "The fact that they arrived together also allowed Specialist Schnee to console her mother enough to not have her back out."

"Wonderful," Dahlia cheered at her and Newt's accomplishment. But then her face soured a little, "I wish to turn Weiss' father into a popsicle for all he had done to Weiss and her family. Especially her mother."

"Join the club," Newt said with a frown, "His face just begs to be bashed in." Newt emphasized her words by slamming all four of her fists together.

* * *

Happy Mother's Day Raven

Raven was inspecting a package that just appeared to her tent not too long ago. It had a card on top that said, "From Q to R". Which meant that it was from Qrow.

The bandit leader was a little skeptical about why Qrow would leave this to her. Deciding to shrug it off Raven opened the box, only for it to explode onto her face.

"WHAT THE F*!" Raven screamed as she was wiping her face to get...whatever it was that was now staining it.

"Raven!" Shouted out Vernal who then froze at the state her leader was in. Then she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh that wanted to come out. There was rainbow paint covering Raven's face and a portion of her front.

"Vernal! Get this stuff off of me!" Raven screamed and the second in command immediately got to work. Except when Vernal tried to use a cloth to wipe it off, it got stuck for some reason. Along with Raven's hands getting stuck to her hair when the soiled bandit leader tried to wipe the color off of her.

"What is this?!" Vernal screamed as she tried to pull the rag off of Raven's face. Only for it to be stuck very firmly.

What the two didn't notice was a small card was still in the box, surviving the explosion of sticky rainbow bomb. "Happy Mother's day to the worst mother in the world." Although...

A Few days earlier, Qrow had just managed to mix the paint that he would put inside the bomb that would be sent to Raven. Kasandra looked at her Driver's handiwork with a curious look. Then her mask decided to rattle, which happened to cause a small bottle at a high-shelf to fall on it's side and somehow it's cork opened, spilling out clear liquid into the vat that contained the paint. Kasandra acted quickly and got herself a stool so she could pick up the bottle. Then the lucky Blade noticed that the cork wasn't properly put in place.

"Oh, well at least nothing bad happened...I think," Kasandra muttered the last part in worry, because she wasn't sure if the contents of this bottle would ruin Qrow's surprise for Raven. Deciding that it was probably fine, Kasandra put the bottle of liquid glue back in it's place.

* * *

 **AN: Yup! Now it's a Mother's Day Special. Seeing as I got three Blade-Driver pairs that have a mother &child relationship. Electra made Nora's day by not only bringing her pancakes, but also calling her a mommy. Otohime got a pleasant surprise and decided to forget her dislike of Nora for the moment. Dahlia and Newt managed to get Willow to visit Weiss alongside Winter. Finally... Kasandra managed to improve Qrow's prank without even trying.**

 **Special thanks to JustLuck for giving me the idea.**

 **And with all that: Happy Mother's Day to all the awesome mothers out there!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ...Am I milking this too much? Is bashing Cardin getting old? Oh well, couldn't resist making these. So never mind.**

* * *

Cardin's Revenge II

Dragunov was casually walking to the RWBY Blade dorms, he was in fairly good mood.

"Freeze, freak!" Shouted a mildly scarred teen with a crude mace in hand.

"...Are you talking to me?" Dragunov asked after making sure that there was no one else around.

"Who else, freak, " the teen shouted before dashing in and bashing this freak with a new stolen mace. Fortunately he was striking so fast that the creature didn't even have time to defend itself. Too bad Cardin had no room for mercy for disgusting freaks. "Once I'm done with you, I think I'll have some fun with the bimbo!" Cardin said while licking his lips as he kept bashing the stony freak in the chest, stony and fleshy parts. "I'm gonna have so much fun with those-"

*Snore*

Cardin paused at the sound of a snore, craning his head to look at Dragunov who somehow fell asleep on his feet. Snoring away without a care in ther world.

"HEY!" Cardin roared indignantly.

Which startled Dragunov awake before looking down on a very angry Cardin with a bored look, "You done?" The non-chalant tone the draconic Blade used didn't do any favors.

"RRRAAARGH!" Cardin roared as he started bashing at Dragunov's chest with twice as much force. So invested the fugitive bully was that he didn't notice Dragunov bringing his hand right in front of Cardin's face before flicking the boy away with his middle finger with a dead pan look. The poor fool flew literally a few feet away.

With that, Dragunov moved past the boy who clutched his forehead in pain. Unfortunately Cardin wasn't done as he got back up and tried to attack Dragunov from behind. Only to be thwarted by getting slapped across the face by Dragunov's tail. The said appendage repeated the action several times, causing Cardin's face to snap back and forth for a moment before properly swiping him at the wall. This time, the bully didn't get back up when he slid down to the floor.

"Is it just me or did the quality of people in this place drop," Dragunov muttered in exasperation as he walked away, leaving the unconcious bully on the floor.

* * *

Cardin's Revenge II (Attempt 2)

Cardin was lucky he regained conciousness before anyone saw him. Which brought him here at the courtyard. Where he couldn't believe his luck. There was Ruby, prancing about happily, all alone and unarmed.

Cardin had a gleeful smile as he came out of the bush he was hiding in and dashed at Ruby who was completely unaware of the danger. Except Cardin then tripped on something which made him fall flat on his face.

"What the heck did I-" Cardin's beginning rant was quieted when he got up and turned to face a very unamused looking Roze.

"...I thought you were behind bars," Roze said as he rested his active scythe against his shoulder.

"YOU!" Cardin shouted out before taking his crude mace and tried smashing Roze's face in.

Only for the reaper Blade to step aside before punching the bully in the face, following it up with a high-kick to the head. "Just give up and stay there until the police come and pick you up," Roze said, sounding more tired than anything else.

"NEVER!" Cardin shouted out before running away with speed that surprised Roze.

"Hey! Get back here!" Roze shouted out and moved to catch the fugitive.

"Roze!" Only to be interrupted by Ruby calling out to him, "Come on! We have fun activities to do!"

"But Ruby I-" "You promised!" Ruby shouted with a pouty look.

Roze looked to where he saw Cardin running off to, already the fugitive had disappeared. So Roze decided to go with Ruby, but he would keep an eye out.

* * *

Cardin's Punishment

After a few hours, Cardin had stopped and hid in a bush. Poking his head out, the humiliated fugitive turned to look left. No one was there. Then he looked to right. No one was there.

With that, Cardin slumped into his hiding place. "That darn freakshow." Cardin muttered to himself. "I will have my revenge on all those losers and freaks." With that, Cardin started muttering about horrible things he would do to each member of RWBY, before slowly moving on to the things he would do to Jaune and Pyrrha, especially Pyrrha. Though at the last part, he didn't realize that a pair of glowing blue eyes were trying to murder him with a glare right behind him.

Talos brought out his Megalance, preparing to skewer this arrogant brat and end everyone's problems right then and there. Except, Wu got in front of the metallic Blade before pointing to a Scroll in his hand. A Scroll that was currently recording gory details on what Cardin said he wanted to do. The metallic Blade's eyes shifted shape in a resemblance of raising an eyebrow.

Then, Wu stepped aside, before motioning Talos to whack their target. Which the metal champion was more than happy to do. With a good knock from his armored metal fist, Talos knocked out Cardin.

"Alright, what are you planning to do with that recording," Talos asked Wu.

"Nothing much, just letting a certain duo see it," Wu said with a very evil grin, rubbing his hands together for an effect.

"Who are you referring to," Talos asked with a look of suspicion.

The monkey gave the metallic Blade a blanched look. "...Name two most overprotective Blades in Beacon," Wu said.

"What are you- Oh?" Talos sounded out after realizing who Wu was referring to, "...I almost feel sorry for this pathetic excuse for a boy." Talos' amused tone did not match his words.

"Oh, yes. I wonder what they will have to say once they see this," Wu said with an evil cackle, "Shall we?"

With those words, Talos chose to pick up Cardin and carry the crazed bully to his doom.

Some time later, Cardin woke up on what felt like a wooden table. The bully tried to get up, only to realize that he was tied down in spread eagle position.

"Where the heck am I?!" Cardin cried out into the dark room.

"Your reckoning," a feminine voice said from the dark. Soon the mechanical armored frame of Joana emerged from the dark beneath the light of a single lamp that was above Cardin.

"Where the heck is this?!" Cardin cried out as he tried struggling in his bonds.

"You truly are a mindless savage if you cannot figure that out," Joana said condescendingly, before pulling out a paper scroll and cleared her throat, "Cardin Winchester, you have been found guilty of the sin of threatening my lord Driver, Jaune Arc, his fiancé, Lady Pyrrha Nikos and his retainers, sir Lie Ren and lady Nora Valkyrie." At the latter part, Joana looked to Cardin who looked weirded out at this situation. "In addition," Joana then continued, "You are also found guilty of threatening lady Blake Belladonna, mistress and Driver of Nox, as well as the people she considers her friends. There, I said it, now can we get on with this?"

Cardin looked more confused until he realized that Joana wasn't talking to him at the last part. Turning his head to the side as much as he could, Cardin at first didn't see anything, until he saw glowing blue writing that was seemingly floating in midair.

"You have my thanks for being my voice. Now, let us make this wretched filth suffer for its transgressions." The text said, which Cardin then saw was on a paper scroll which was attached to a clawed hand. Then Nox stepped out of the shadows. His pupil in a cross as he stared at Cardin.

"Remember, we must not cause any permanent damage," Joana spoke up.

"Physical or mental?" Nox showed on his scroll, not taking his eye off of Cardin.

"Physical," Joana said almost happily, "Now, did you bring the instruments?"

"Naturally." Was the response on Nox's scroll before a small box was put on the table. Far enough from Cardin's body that it wouldn't be moved by the struggling fugitive. "I trust you have procured the music?"

"But of course," Joana replied with an almost gleeful expression, "We cannot purge heresy if we lack a certain... cultural enrichment."

"Agreed." Nox showed on his Scroll with a twinkle in his eye before taking out several types of scalpels from the box, causing Cardin to lose all color from his face.

"Oh, no no. No scalpels," Joana spoke up, causing Cardin to have a hopeful look, "Those will leave a mark, I have more... discreet method of inflicting pain." And then it was crushed by the smile that the knightess had.

"Do tell." Nox showed on his scroll.

"There should be a blunt and thin metal rod among the instruments, could you pass that to me?" Joana asked kindly, which the dark Blade responded by handing the "instrument" in question to the light Blade. "Now, watch and learn," Joana spoke as she unfolded her helmet and began scanning Cardin's body. "Somewhere... around... here." Then Joana poked Cardin on a particular spot and the fugitive screamed in pain.

"What did you do?!" Cardin cried out in panic. Nox looked curious before rolling out his scroll.

"Pressure points?"

"Correct," Joana said with a smile, "By poking correct pressure points along the heretic's body, we can inflict unspeakable pain without dealing actual damage."

"Show me where they are." Nox had a gleeful glint in his eye, and Cardin was pretty sure the freak had a sick grin.

"I shall, but first you must swear that you shall not use this knowledge against my lord, or any of his retainers," Joana said firmly, before unfolding the helmet to give a warning look to Nox, "And most importantly, his fiance."

The dark Blade rolled his eye, "Your lord and those associated with him are no threat to my lady, so I swear upon my lady's life that I shall not use this knowledge against him."

"Good, but first," Joana then moved into the darkness to fiddle with something before the sound of classical music filled the room. Then the knightess returned, "Now, the first part you need to poke is..."

Soon enough, the classical music was accompanied by Cardin screaming in pain at being tortured by a Blade that sees threatening her lord as heresy, and a Blade who saw threats to his lady as bad as the said threats becoming actions. The poor fool's screaming was almost like singing that accompanied the music, which was soon followed by Joana herself singing like she was a star in an opera.

* * *

 **AN: And there we go. Cardin was once again foiled by less than impressed Dragunov. Roze who wasn't keen on letting him harm Ruby, and Talos and Wu who handed him over to Joana and Nox. The poor fool won't be sane enough to try anything once those two overly zealous servants are done with him.**

 **Also, fair warning, I'm working on two more chapters of this that are... suited for Halloween, but I'm not making a full on chapter like last time... Although one of them could very well be that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yup. Here's the next Halloween Special. I just couldn't resist**

* * *

The Monster in the Woods

A small village in some part of Anima was feeling anxious. They had heard from their neighbors that there was a new kind of monster running around in the woods. It was large like a mountain and stronger than an Ursa Major. But the scariest part is that it was accompanied by a creature that takes the form of a little girl, or a teenager.

This was why the children weren't allowed to go outside during the day anymore and especially during the night.

But three unruly kids decided to break the rules and go to a nearby grove to play.

The kids were halfway playing huntsmen and Grimm when a several sets of burning red eyes were glaring at them from the woods.

The children were scared and moved to the small pathway to run to their homes, but more red eyes were glaring at them from that way.

Then the Grimm came out of the woods and into the moonlight. Beowolves, Ursi, and a Whiteback Beringel. Whiteback Beringels were bigger than the regular ones and have their back completely covered in white bone armor. Hence the name "Whiteback".

The Children were ready to cry in fear of being surrounded by these monsters. The creatures looked just about ready to pounce before a loud roar echoed in the area. All eyes were turned to the direction it came from.

There they saw several Beowolves being skewered by glowing blue two-pronged spear. Then they saw the new monster. It had huge horns, armored carapace and a glowing blue gem on its chest. The thing roared at everyone in the grove and then the Grimm started ignoring the kids and ran after the new monster.

This could have been a great moment for the kids to run, but the poor things were completely frozen in terror. Then they felt something picking them all up and then the sound of a jet engine was heard. The kids screamed for all of three seconds before they looked down to see that they were flying. And that the arm that was holding all three of them mechanical and covered in a black sleeve with frilly cuffs. It didn't take long until the kids were flown to the village and they were put down in front of one of the houses.

"Are any of you hurt?" The mystery savior said. Which prompted the kids to look to the one that carried them all. It was a robotic girl in a maid uniform. Not that the kids knew that the outfit was called that.

"Umm... no?" one of the three kids said with a slightly tearstained face.

The girl smiled at them, "That's great! Now go to your homes, Poppi needs to help friend Wulfric." With those words, the girl stepped away from them before firing the jets at the soles of her feet and flew away the way they came from.

It was at that moment that the doors of the houses were opened and the adults came to barely see something flying away.

Not too much later, the three huntsmen of the village moved to the grove after hearing what the kids had to say. This could very well have been them making up stories, but they couldn't take that chance.

But when they arrived, all they saw was a Whiteback, skewered on a two-pronged spear by an unknown monster. Surrounded by partially disintegrated Grimm corpses. Then a mechanical maid landed from the sky.

"Well done, friend Wulfric," The machine said happily, having lifted the monster in the air before smashing it straight into Wulfric's Megalance.

"Thanks." The beast, apparently named Wulfric replied in a gravely voice.

"It can talk?!" One of the huntsmen said in surprise.

"Of course he can talk," the mechanical maid replied, looking like she didn't understand what the problem was.

"Wait." Another huntsman then said, looking at Wulfric's chest, "Isn't that blue gem on its chest something that those Blades have?"

"I am a Blade," Wulfric replied.

"Don't those things need a person to have a form?" Third one asked.

"Wulfric and Poppi are looking for our Drivers," the mechanical girl, apparently named Poppi, then said before pointing to the direction of the village, "They are somewhere that way, far away."

"How do you know?" The first huntsman asked with a skeptical look, and with slight nervousness of Wulfric's appearance.

"Because of our Resonance," Wulfric said simply, "Are those kids alright?"

That question surprised the huntsmen. "Well, yeah. They're shaken but alright." The third huntsman replied.

"Wouldn't be surprised if their parents grounded them though," The second huntsman joked.

"Good. We should go," Wulfric then said as he started walking to the huntsmen.

"Wait, wait." The first huntsman said, getting in the way, "Are you planning to walk through the village?"

"It's the straightest way," Poppi said with a smile.

"We might have to explain him first, so that the villagers won't freak out." The third huntsman said awkwardly.

"Why?" Poppi asked with a tilt of her head.

"Understandable." But Wulfric understood. With that, the huntsmen returned to the village and explained that two Blades wanted to return to their Drivers, so they wanted to pass through the village.

This was a welcome change of pace for Poppi and Wulfric, because the past few villages they tried to pass through screamed at the sight of the beastly Blade. Followed by them being chased out with torches, pitchforks and occasional rifle. This time they were allowed in to spend the night, although Poppi was worried about her precious masterpon. And Wulfric was worried about Rex a little. Well both of them knew that the two are still alive and well.

* * *

The Occult Apprentice

"Now, just add a little bit of root from a belladonna," Said a young goth girl, with pale blue eyes and grey hair worn in two curled pigtails. She wears a black and pink dress with ruffles and feathered shoulders, and long gloves and leggings. Her skin is completely white and she has a teardrop painted on her left cheek. There was also a thin oval shaped Core Crystal around her neck, identifying her as a Blade.

"Okay," Nora said happily as she placed the ingredient in question into the pot. "I'm so happy I found you, Vale." Nora had found an errant Core Crystal on the floor of a hallway and picked it up. The result was her awakening Vale.

"Yes, I am glad too," said Vale with a foreboding look, "Once the potion is ready, we can serve it to the one you love."

Nora giggled as she stirred the pot with Magnhild. She would have loved to have Ren soaked in this, but Vale said otherwise.

"Stop. It's ready," Vale then said as she looked at the dark pink concoction inside the pot. As Nora took the hammer out, Vale had an almost sinister smile. "Yes! This is... perfect."

Nora had a demented smile, "So…when can I give it to Ren?"

"Tomorrow is the night of a new moon. We shall have him drink this then," Vale replied.

"Yes! I love you, Vale!" Nora practically screamed before hugging the gothic Blade. Vale hugged Nora back, patting her head for a good measure. With that, the Occultist and her apprentice were finalizing their plan to get Nora to have her man.

* * *

Tricks and Treats

"Alright, let's switch to our costumes!" Ruby said happily as she, Blake and Weiss were walking down the hallway to their dorm. Along with their Blades of course.

"Sure," Weiss said with an exasperated look.

"Okay," Blake said with a small smile, "Yang must be in hers by now."

"I wonder what she planned," Dragunov muttered.

"Weiss, you need to step out of your comfort-zone every once in a while," Dahlia also told her Driver.

"...Sometimes I feel like every day is out of my comfort-zone," Weiss muttered.

"Did you say something Weiss?" Ruby asked innocently.

"No." The frosty heiress replied quickly.

Then the seven made it to the front of team RWBY's dorm. Ruby was about to open it when they heard Yang talking through the door.

"Uuhh...How about I have a taste of your Bellabooty next," was Yang's sultry voice.

"What?!" was the varying levels of exclamation. Ruby and Roze in confusion, Weiss being indignant, while Dahlia was confused since the only one who was associated with "Bellabooty" was with them. Blake was blushing profusely and Nox's eye was twitching.

"...Is she having a fantasy or something?" Dragunov asked with a weirded-out look.

"Mm-mmmm! Very tasty." Yang said, sounding a little like her mouth was full.

"What kind of sick fantasies is she having!" Weiss practically screamed while covering Ruby's ears.

"Hey!" The little red reaper complained with puffed cheeks.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Dragunov growled out before opening the door. Allowing everyone to see the horror inside.

It looked like Yang, eating a naked Blake's butt, with several large chunks missing from many parts of the body. The doppelganger was on all fours with the legs spread and facing away from everyone.

"YANG! WHAT IS THIS!?" Blake screamed, hiding behind Nox who's pupil had now switched to a cross.

"What?!" Yang let out from Blake's bed as her mouth was full of the doppelganger Blake's butt, judging by where she bit a chunk off. Then she saw everyone's looks of shocked horror. Ruby was covering her mouth with a horrified look, Roze looked more confused than anything. Weiss looked sick while Dahlia took out her bitball. Finally, Nox radiated bloodlust as he brought out his Dual Scythes.

Only Dragunov looked only mildly miffed.

"It's...It's not what it looks like," Yang let out as she realized how this must look.

"You're eating someone who looks like Blake, you monster!" Weiss shouted out while Dragunov moved in and took a piece of the ass from a spot Yang hadn't bitten.

"Dragunov!" Dahlia shouted out as the fire Blade plucked the piece in and chewed a bit before swallowing.

"White chocolate." Dragunov then said simply.

"What?" Came out of everyone who talked. Actually, now that they looked, the doppelganger was actually a sculpture made of white chocolate. And any visible features were painted on quite masterfully. Food coloring if they had to guess. And the hair was not black, but very dark brown. Dark chocolate maybe.

As that realization came to everyone, Weiss, Dahlia, and Ruby relaxed. However, Blake was still hiding behind Nox who hadn't stopped glaring at Yang.

"Y-Yang," Blake stuttered, "Are you into vore?"

"What?! No!" Yang shouted out.

"Then why do you have that?" Weiss asked with the frostiest accusing glare she could muster.

"It was here when I got here," Yang said defensively as Dragunov snatched a piece of dark chocolate that was the sculpture's hair and another chunk of white chocolate that made up the body.

"Hmm... Not bad," Dragunov commented at the taste combo, "Where did you get it from?"

"I told you, it was here when I got here," Yang said defensively.

"Oh suuure," Weiss drawled out, "A chocolate sculpture that just happens to look like Blake was in our dorm. And you just started to play some sick games with it!"

"Well...that's," Yang stuttered.

"Nox," Blake then said while glaring at Yang.

"Yes my lady?" Nox showed on his scroll, still holding one scythe.

"You're not allowed to cut her hair or do any permanent damage, physically or mentally," Blake said.

"Uhh...Blakey?" Yang asked nervously.

"Understood." Was the reply on Nox's scroll.

"Good, in that case" Blake then said before giving a deep scowl at Yang, "Sic her!" And off Nox went to give Yang a lesson.

The blonde let out a small shriek as she futilely tried to guard against the dark Blade.

Meanwhile in a room, a certain scroll was playing what was happening from RWBY dorm through a hidden camera.

A pair of hand-like feet were propped against the desk that the Scroll was lying on and the owner of the said feet brought a gummy peach to his mouth from a bowl filled with them while nodding in demented approval. "Took a lot of effort to make that sculpture, but as they say, totally worth it," Wu said as he chewed on the gummy peach with a very satisfied look on his face.

Then the footage showed Blake inspecting the sculpture from the front. Judging by the furious blush and an expression that Wu couldn't decide if it was anger or desire to crawl under a rock and die. No doubt the kitty cat saw the expression Wu had shaped and then painted on the sculpture.

"Hmm?" Wu let out as there was a signal of another stream beginning from another camera. "It seems someone else has fallen for my prank. I love this time of year." A holiday where terror and trickery are celebrated. A perfect holiday for the Emperor of Trickery. Which means he had several pranks set up across the Academy, some simple, others elaborate. Like leaving that chocolate sculpture of Blake for Yang to discover, which the blonde would use to play whatever fantasies she might have and then have her team see her.

Although Blake siccing Nox on Yang wasn't in his calculations, it was still a welcome sight to see the blonde getting her shapely rear handed to her by the ninja Blade.

* * *

Stranger Danger

In a small town somewhere in Anima, the townspeople were searching through the place with torches and pitchforks.

"Did you check the fairgrounds?" One of the armed men asked from a group of them.

"I did, the guy isn't there anymore," one of the men replied.

"Spread out again, we can't have freaks attacking our children!" the man shouted.

Earlier a group of kids who were trick or treating were spooked by a terrifying bandit in a tattered coat, demented grin and an eye patch. The men and some of the women took up arms and started looking for the creeper, but none have found him. There were also rumors about a weird faunus made of lightbulbs being seen with the creeper.

Several miles away from the town, a certain duo was panting from the sprint they just took.

"Prince...did you have to try and spook those kids?" Pandoria asked with a glare.

"Oh come on, Pandy!" Zeke whined, "I thought it was part of the festivities. Had to respect local culture, you know."

"Well, your 'respect' for the culture cost us a roof over our heads and a warm meal," Pandoria said accusingly.

"...Well...at least we got each other?" Zeke said unsurely.

"Hmph." Pandoria huffed as she walked to a random direction.

Zeke, not knowing what else to do, followed with his shoulders sagging at Pandoria being mad, actually mad.

* * *

Toxic Love

Nora was currently pulling a very exasperated looking Ren outside the courtyard at night. The stars were out and the moon was gone. Despite being shattered, the Remnant moon still had its phases. Although some of the shards were still visible.

"Nora…why are we here?" Ren asked, sounding rather tired.

"Isn't the night beautiful?" Nora asked with a coy look.

Ren let out a sigh but looked around the darkened courtyard and then the stars. "I guess it is." the gunner found himself smiling a little.

And then the boy felt something being shoved into his mouth in that moment of distraction.

"Just drink that and we'll be together forever," Nora said with a demented grin as she forced the contents of the vial she had been hiding down Ren's throat. It didn't take long until the struggling boy had been forced to down the entire thing.

"Nora what was...that...," Ren said as he got wobbly before collapsing.

"Ohh... yes. Now Ren will always love me!" Nora cheered as she bounced in place, "Alright Ren, get up and show me some love!" Nora cheered as she opened her arms wide to receive whatever loving Ren would give her. "...Ren?" Nora sounded out uncertainly when the black-haired boy wasn't moving. "Ren...stop joking around," Nora then said sounding more nervous. "Ren!" Nora almost cried as she started shaking Ren, but there was no reaction. Finally, Nora brought the back of her hand in front of Ren's face. He wasn't breathing.

"Well done," said a female voice from not far away. Turning to the source, Nora saw Vale walking to her, "Now you have him all to yourself."

"But...but...Ren is DEAD!" Nora screamed.

"Precisely," Vale said with a smile, "Now all we have to do is preserve his body so that you can have him to yourself forever and ever."

"That...potion...it was-" "Poison? Yes," Vale said with a satisfied smile.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" Nora cried out.

Vale looked confused, "What do you mean? Now his body will be yours forever and since he died through betrayal of the one closest to him his soul will be bound to this plane and never leave you." At the last part, Nora looked confused.

"What?"

"Nora." Came a voice that made the orangette go pale.

"R-Ren?" Nora stammered as she looked up to see Ren's ghost floating there.

"Why? I thought you loved me," Ren's ghost said with a hurt look, "Why?"

"No...this isn't what I wanted," Nora sobbed.

"Nora." Ren then said accusingly, "Go to the cliff and jump off. That way no one else will be hurt by your evil."

"Ren, please! I didn't mean to!" Nora begged her beloved's soul.

"Yes, you did," Vale said with a pitying look, "You couldn't stand the thought of Ren ever being interested in someone other than you. So, you decided to do this so that no one else could have him." At the latter part, Vale started cackling like a mad-woman that Nora now realized the occultist Blade was.

"That's not true!" Nora screamed as she ran at Vale in an effort to punch her. Then break her legs and then possibly...

"Nora!" Ren's painful cry sounded out. And that made Nora cover her ears as she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry Ren! I'm so sorry!" Nora cried out.

"Nora, wake up!"

"Huh?" Nora let out as she found herself on her bed...With Ren standing over her with a worried look. "Ren?"

"Nora, you had a nightmare," Ren then said, causing the teary eyed orangette to look in disbelief, "It seemed bad, so-Umpf!" The black-haired gunner was cut off by Nora hugging him like she was afraid he would disappear.

"I'm so sorry Ren. I'm so sorry," Nora whimpered as Ren hugged back.

"It's okay," Ren said as he stroked his childhood friend's head gently, "It was just a nightmare. Whatever it was."

The two spent what felt like an eternity in each other's arms until Nora broke out and had a frantic look, "Ren did I awaken another Blade?"

"What? Nora what are you-" "Please answer me," Nora pleaded desperately from her confused friend.

"No. None of us were given another Core Crystal," Ren replied easily, before adopting a stern look, "And Nora. Never. Ever. Ever. EVER! take a triple espresso again."

"What are you...Oh, right," Nora muttered when she remembered that she managed to get her hands on a triple espresso coffee. "I think I just saw an alternate reality where I awakened a creepy occultist instead of Electra!" Nora then exclaimed like she had just discovered the meaning of life.

"Uhh..." Ren sounded out.

"Thank goodness it's not this one," Nora said in relief before flopping back down on the bed.

All the while Ren was wondering if his friend needed to be checked for brain damage. A triple espresso isn't something you wanna mess with.

* * *

 **AN: I had fun writing these. Especially the one with Wu and Nora. And yeah, Nora stirring that love potion cauldron from Chibi was kind of an inspiration for this. But I took it a step farther and brought the Occultist Blade, Vale, into it. And worst part is... I have half a mind to make Nora have Vale in the main fic XD**

 **Lastly... there will be one more terror inducing chapter tomorrow. Look forward to it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here's the other one. The one I had more fun writing than is probably appropriate :)**

* * *

Nox's New Hobby

In the Beacon courtyard, Blake was glaring at Velvet. Why was the cat ninja doing this? Because Nox had been spending an awful lot of time with the rabbit faunus lately.

"Jealous much?" Asked a very teasing Yang.

"No I'm not. It's not like I own him," Blake said with a glare at her partner, "I can't just...order him not to spend time with other girls."

"Yes you can and he would obey without a second thought," Dragunov pointed out.

That made Blake hiss a little as she glared at Velvet fixing Nox's hold on a camera he was holding.

"So, have you asked him what he's doing with Velvet?" Yang then asked sounding more serious.

"...Nox said he was studying photography with her," Blake replied in annoyance.

"Why?" Yang asked while looking at Velvet patting the dark Blade's back happily at getting a perfect picture of a tree.

"I may have encouraged him to get a hobby," Blake admitted, now regretting it.

"What would he even photograph?" Dragunov then asked.

Now that he mentioned it, Blake didn't know what Nox would want to take pictures of. Then her mind wandered to one of her early fears of her Blade. What if he was sneaking into the girls' bathrooms, showers or other private areas where he took pictures of them nude.

"Blake, are you alright?" Yang asked black haired girl who had suddenly gone very pale.

"Excuse me!" Blake suddenly said before running off somewhere.

"What's up with her?" Dragunov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who knows." Yang shrugged as Nox and Velvet concluded their lesson.

Later that evening, Nox was alone in the Blade dorm where he moved to his bed immediately. He then lifted the mattress a little bit to find the secret zipper he had added onto it. Then the dark Blade opened the zipper and stuck his arm deep inside the contents, until he found what he was looking for.

It was a photo album with a label on the cover reading, "Nox's Photos. Unauthorized viewers will dissappear."

Nox put the matress down before beginning to check what he had managed to get so far. It wasn't much, all things considered. But they did make him smile under his face mask. Although, then he flipped to the final page where there were golden colored framework for a single picture. Of course, there was no picture yet, because Nox had yet to take it. It would be the jewel of his collection. But first he would have to find the target.

* * *

I scream

Neopolitan was taking a small stroll around the shady side of Vale. As she strode like she owned the whole place, she started hearing footsteps that were following her. Thinking nothing of it, Neo kept walking with a smile on her face. Until those steps started to sound a little too close to her comfort, not to mention they crossed the distance like they were running... towards... her!

With that thought, Neo quickly turned around, umbrella at the ready, only to see no one. The tiny henchwoman glared at the surrounding area, trying to find whoever it was that was following her.

scrape scrape*

Was the sound that made Neo turn back around with a mildly surprised look. But again, the ice cream girl saw nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway. Until her gaze fell upon claw marks at a wall that led to an alleyway. Marks that she was pretty sure weren't there before. Worst part was, that was the same alleyway she had always taken to get back to the hideout. So whoever or whatever made those marks, was probably waiting to ambush her. But Neo wasn't worried, just annoyed. She used her semblance to make a copy of herself and made herself invisible. With that, she let her copy move into the alleyway first before following slightly behind it.

The walk was normal and no one had come out to ambush the copy. Neo found it odd... too odd. There shouldn't be any reason why whoever was trying to ambush her would not be fooled by her-

" _ **I...see...you...**_ " Was the inhuman voice that suddenly sounded right next to real Neo's ear.

The mute girl lashed out behind her on instinct, but her umbrella didn't connect with anything. Now the girl was getting freaked out, no one should be able to hide this fast from right behind her. And the alley was dark, but there shouldn't be any hiding spots since it was too narrow to have any. It was barely wide enough for two thin people to barely pass each other. Then Neo felt something wet drop on her head. quickly wiping it off with her hand, she took a look at what it was. It was blood. The color and texture were unmistakable. But... why did it come from... above?

Neo slowly craned her head to look up. All she saw was darkness and a maw of jagged teeth with blood dripping from it. Then an ear-splitting screech was let out from that maw, which made Neo let out a silent scream before a flash of light blinded her and then... nothing.

* * *

Creeper gets Creeped

Patroka stepped out of the room in the hideout that acted as the infirmary room.

"So... how is she?" Emerald asked with an apprehensive look.

"That ice cream girl still hasn't let go of Torchwick," the black haired Torna woman said with a sigh, "I mean, I hate her but... this is too much."

"Any idea what could have spooked her that badly?" Malos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No clue," Emerald admitted, "I mean... I wasn't sure she even could feel fear."

"Perhaps I should go and cheer her- Ow!" Mikhail was interrupted by a fist in the face, courtesy of Patroka.

"You are NOT going anywhere near her," Patroka seethed before grabbing the blonde by his ear and dragged him off somewhere.

"Soooo... what now?" Mercury asked with an unsure look.

"We wait until Torchwick gets Neo over whatever it was that made her like that I guess," Malos said uncaringly, before walking off himself.

"Guess there's nothing for it," Emerald added in before walking off herself. Mercury soon following everyone else's example.

Inside the infirmary room, Roman Torchwick was sitting on one of the beds with Neo on his lap. "There there." Roman said with the most awkward attempt at consoling at the history of bad consoling. The guy even looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

And all Neo did was cry into his shoulder with her arms behind her boss in a vice grip. Roman was pretty sure she would wrap her legs around him for good measure if he tried to pry her off.

"Could you finally tell me what spooked you so badly?" Honestly, the criminal was praying that there would be an easy way to return Neo back to normal.

The ice cream girl didn't lift her head, but she did pull out a sign that said, "There was a monster in the town."

"You mean a Grimm?" Roman asked with a baffled look.

Neo shook her head, still trying to bury her face into Roman's shoulder. "No. Something worse."

"Okay, what could possibly be worse than a Grimm?" As soon as Roman asked that, a scratching sound came from behind them. "What was that?" Roman asked while looking behind. Then he grunted in pain as Neo clutched onto him harder.

"IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" Neo showed on a sign that she was practically showing into Roman's face.

"Neo... Can't... breathe." Roman wheezed out as his lungs were unable to expand because of the death grip Neo had him in.

Then a croaky hissing sounded out from somewhere in the room.

Roman's face was turning blue at the lack of oxygen, but he was still able to have goosebumps at the creepy sound. And then his ankle was grabbed by a hand from beneath the bed and was yanked. It was only at that moment that Neo let go and ran for her life out of the door.

As for Roman, he tried to swat at the thing that pulled him under the bed, only to realize that he didn't have his cane. In fact, the said weapon was nowhere to be found. Then he saw a row of bloodstained jagged teeth in the darkness before a tongue came out from between them and licked the farthest back teeth.

Roman then screamed as the maw was rushing to him wide open, before being blinded by a bright light, and then nothing.

Monster and True Monster

Adam Taurus was practicing his swings against a training dummy. The said dummy was wearing a silver wig. After severals swings where he imagined Jin being cut into pieces, Adam finally swung with all his might, cutting the dummy in half.

"Dammit this isn't enough," Adam growled. He still couldn't compare to that blasted human. How? How can a mere human match a faunus like himself.

"Hey there," Came from the doorway.

Turning to the source, Adam saw that it was Mikhail. "What do you want human." Adam said, spitting out the word human like it was something disgusting.

The blonde rolled his eyes before getting down to business. "Roman and Neo have disappeared."

"...And I care because?" Adam left the sentence there.

"We found a large pool of blood in the infirmary room," Mikhail said with a sigh, "I was told to tell you to keep a look out. Whatever got them might still be somewhere in this building."

"Fine." Adam said before picking up a whetstone and started sharpening Wilt. With that, Mikhail left the room.

The mad bull was sharpening his sword while picturing himself holding Jin's head. It made him smirk.

Then the lights went out.

"Hey! Who put out the lights!" Adam shouted into the darkness as he slowly adjusted to the sudden darkness. It didn't take him long until he was able to tell the shapes of several box stacks and whatever little else was in the room.

"Come out!" Adam shouted as he looked around, but nothing answered. Then he heard rapid footsteps from behind him. Acting out of instinct, Adam used Blush to shoot where the steps sounded from, but only got the telltale sound of the shot hitting a wall. "I don't know who you are, but you made a mistake when you picked me as your target."

The answer Adam got was croaky hissing. Then he felt a swift kick in his ribs. "What the-!" Adam shouted in surprise before lashing out at the general direction of where the attack came from. The attack only hit air. Then something swiped him in the chest, but it barely even grazed his aura. Then Adam realized that what hit him this time was a set of claws.

"Come on out you coward! And face me like a human lover!" Adam shouted, thinking that the attacker was a human-loving faunus.

" _ **You...dare...call...me...coward?**_ " Was the inhuman voice that replied back, " _ **Are... you...not...the one...that...fears...the dark?**_ "

"I fear nothing!" Adam shouted, not wanting to admit that the voice was unnerving him, "I'm a faunus! With my night vision I have nothing to fear from the dark!" Even though Adam says that, his eyes can't make out a shape that was out of the ordinary in the room.

" _ **Then...fear...ME!**_ " Adam barely registered the voice coming from right behind him before feeling something slicing at his back.

"Dammit!" Adam shouted out in frustration, as he was now slashing randomly. Hoping to catch the thing that was attacking him. Then he felt an empty crate hitting him on the head. Which was followed by the sound of something landing to the opposite way of where the crate came from. The mad bull instantly started shooting that way. "Who are you?! Who the hell are you?!" Adam shouted into the darkness.

" _ **I...am...the terror...that...lurks...in...the blackest night.**_ " Was the reply from one direction where Adam started shooting, but he didn't hear anything being hurt. " _ **I...am the...chill...of...death...that...crawls...up...your...spine.**_ " the voice continued, sounding eerily gleeful. Now Adam felt his mask being yanked off.

"Dammit! Come out, you freak!" Adam cried out, trying to desperately hit whatever it was that was lurking in the dark. Even as the afore-mentioned chill was crawling up his spine. And then he felt several slices across his body.

His Aura was on its last leg from all the attacks he was enduring, and all it would take would be one more push to break it.

Then a hand grabbed Adam's head from behind, yanking it to the side. " _ **And you...are...my dinner!**_ " Was the final warning before Adam felt a set of sharp teeth clamping on his neck.

The mad and very terrified bull faunus screamed bloody murder just as his Aura failed and a flash of light from the front blinded him.

* * *

The Terror of The Terror

It was very late at night, and Nox had just entered the RWBY Blade dorm with a new set of pictures in hand for his collection. One was a picture of Neo the moment she screamed at the sight of his teeth that he soaked in pig's blood. Interestingly enough, there were a couple droplets on the screaming henchwoman's face. Must have dropped when he dropped himself down on her.

The second picture was Roman's wide eyed scream and hands being brought at the front in a futile attempt to ward off the incoming threat. And Nox was pretty sure that on there was a black tear coming down at the eyeliner being swept by a tear. Although it was a slight bother to cover his tracks when he got rid of Roman.

In the Vale Police Department headquarters, the officers were staring at an interesting sight. An unconcious Roman Torchwick, hanging from the closest lamp post with a sign hanging from his neck that spelled "Trick or Treat?"

"Definitely a treat for us," One of the officers joked.

"And a trick for Torchwick," Another said, which caused them all to laugh.

Back with Nox, he was now inspecting the crown jewel. A double selfie of him and Adam. Well, Adam was screaming with his eyes looking crazed while Nox looked at the camera with a wide toothy smile, or at least with whatever you could tell from the upper teeth that sank into the neck when Adam's aura failed. There was also a glint in his amber eye with the pupil in the X shape. The best part was that his teeth made small spurts of blood upon the impact. Speaking with his voice hurt like heck, but the build up it granted for this picture was completely worth the pain.

The dark Blade felt warm and fuzzy inside at the newest set of pictures as he made his way to his hidden photo album. The ninja Blade lifted the matress, opened the hidden zipper and stuck his hand to retrieve the book. Only to feel a pit in his stomach when he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Came from behind Nox that made him freeze in his tracks. How did she get here without his notice. Ever so slowly, Nox turned around to see a very cross looking Blake glaring at him. "When I said you should get a hobby, I didn't mean this!" Blake said accusingly as she showed Nox's photo album from a random page with pictures of various people screaming or other varying expressions of pure terror on their faces.

The dark Blade hesitantly took out his scroll before showing the glowing blue text. "They were criminals." Was the weak defense.

Blake was not impressed. "That doesn't make it better! Wait... you said 'were'." The faunus Driver then had a look of horror on her face as the gravity of the situation was hitting her, "Did you kill them?!"

"Of course not. Most of them fainted as soon as the flashlight blinded them. Others I believe you have already heard from the news." Nox showed on his scroll, still feeling terrified of the Driver that was very cross with him.

"What are you...Oh? The sudden increase in criminals turning themselves in. Begging to be protected from the monster," Blake said, remembering what she heard on the news for the past few weeks. "Does this... make you happy?" Blake looked like she was afraid of the answer.

"Not happy. But they do cheer me up during times of depression." Nox admitted with a look of shame.

Unfortunately, Blake knew that he wasn't ashamed of his likes, but rather disappointing her. "We will talk about this later." Blake said before giving the photo-album back, still giving her Blade a death glare, "Expect a punishment later."

"Yes, my lady." Was the text that was accompanied by a downcast look.

With those words, Blake left to her team's dorm. Then the bathroom opened and in came the rest of RWBY Blades.

"You're in trouble." Dragunov said in a sing song voice.

Nox responded by glaring at the fire Blade.

"You know how your Driver would react to demise of our Drivers," Dahlia spoke, knowing that Nox would not try anything on them. But their Drivers were free game. Or they would be if Blake wouldn't get upset over the possibility of losing them.

"Dude, you have some weird hobbies," Roze said with a shake of his head, "I wonder if Blake will put you into solitary confinement?"

And now Nox, the terror that lurks in the blackest night, the chill that crawls up the spine of his victims, looked utterly terrorized.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Nox. Why can't Blake just allow him to indulge his need to terrorize criminals XD**

 **I had an absolute blast writing this. Especially when Nox got his clawed hands on Adam.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I know what you're thinking, or at least my readers in america: "Isn't this out of season?". The answer is, not here in Finland. Okay, as of posting this chapter, it's the day before father's day. And the only reason I'm posting this early is because I imagine myself to be too busy tomorrow entertaining dad along with the rest of my family.**

* * *

Happy Father's Day Taiyang

The door to team RWBY's dorm was flung open with great force.

"Girls! Where are you?!" Taiyang cried out in distress. Less than two hours ago he received a text to his scroll that said, "Dad help!" from Yang. And that was why Taiyang practically stole a plane from Patch using, "Official Huntsman business" as the excuse.

Of course, he had to take Zwei and Pochi with him, since he didn't trust those two alone in the house…again.

"Surprise!" Ruby and Yang shouted in unison. With Roze and Dragunov holding up a banner that said, "World's Best Dad!". Roze was smiling while Dragunov looked like he didn't want to be here.

"What? Girls, what's going on?" Taiyang all but demanded.

Ruby then looked highly embarrassed, "Sorry dad, but we had to get you here."

Then Yang took over, "Yeah, sorry, but we needed you to be here today."

Taiyang was about to yell at the girls for nearly giving him a heart attack until he saw the banner Roze and Dragunov were still holding up. Then all the anger he felt just melted away, "What's going on?" Now he was just confused.

At that, the Xiao Long-Rose sisters gave each other a smile. "Happy Father's Day, dad." The two let out in unison.

"Happy Father's Day, Taiyang," Roze said with a small smile before giving a light kick at Dragunov.

"Happy Father's Day," Dragunov said with a reluctant sigh.

At that moment, Zwei decided to bark happily at Taiyang.

"Boss says that you deserve this," Pochi translated.

"You could have just called me," Taiyang said despite looking happy.

"Nope." Ruby and Yang said with ear to ear grin.

"We can't say something this important over Scroll," Ruby said before moving to their dad and hugged him.

"Yeah," Yang said as she strutted over the elder Xiao Long, "You're too important for us to not hear it face to face." And then she too hugged her dad.

"Well…I guess I am the best dad in the world to have managed to raise girls like you two," Taiyang said as he hugged his daughters. His love life was…worse than most people, but at least he got two wonderful daughters that always love him.

Meanwhile, Zwei was looking out the hallway in confusion before letting out several quiet barks.

"I don't know, boss," Pochi replied as he too looked to the direction Roze and Dragunov ran off to while Ruby and Yang had their moment with their dad.

In the communal kitchen of the dorms, Roze and Dragunov were putting the final touches on the Father's Day meal the girls had prepared in advance.

"Dammit! The food is cold," Roze complained at the steaks that were already cooked, but now had gone cold on the tray they were on.

"Out of my way," Dragunov said as he picked up the tray and quickly heated the metal tray just enough to warm the steaks back up. "I told Yang they should have worked on this after he arrived, " the fire Blade muttered as he put the re-heated steaks back on the table before repeating the action on any other food items that need to be hot.

"In hindsight, yeah," Roze admitted as he finished setting the table, "Remember this needs to be perfect."

"I don't see how this so-called Father's Day is any of our business," Dragunov muttered, still wondering why he agreed to this.

"Because without their father, we wouldn't have them as our Drivers," Roze countered easily.

"…I guess that's good enough," Dragunov said with a sigh as they added the finishing touches on what the girls planned for their dad.

* * *

Happy Father's Day Ren

This morning, Ren woke up to a confusing sight. Nora and Electra had brought a tray with various breakfast foods on it.

"Umm…Nora. What's going on?" Ren asked, eyeing the electric Driver and Blade.

The orangette was smiling from ear to ear as she placed the tray on Ren's lap, before patting Electra on the back. "Go on, sweetie," Nora encouraged her Blade trembling with anticipation.

Electra nervously stepped closer to Ren. "Umm…you see…I was…I mean…" Electra stammered nervously while tapping her index fingers together.

"Go on, say it," Nora said almost demandingly.

"…Today is…Father's Day," Electra stammered with a furious blush, unable to look at Ren.

"And…what does that have to do with anything?" Ren asked now wondering what madness Nora had implanted into the impressionable girl's head. The said orangette was practically bouncing in place now as the black-haired boy gave her a highly suspicious look.

"It wasn't my idea," Nora said, looking like she would explode right there and then from over-excitement.

And then Electra blurted it out, "Willyoubemydad!?"

"What?" Ren let out, not catching the child-like Blade's words.

"W-will you be my…d-dad?" Electra was able say with a heavy stammer.

"What!" This time Ren heard it clearly. And he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well…Nora's already my mom, so…" Electra trailed off, looking at the floor while kicking her foot idly.

"Electra, aside from me being too young to be your dad, Nora and I aren't together like that, so I'm sorry but no. Besides, Nora is your Driver, not your mom." Is what Ren wanted to say, but when Electra managed to look him in the eyes with her big bronze pools filled with hope, all he could say was, "Well…I don't mind."

"YAY!" Electra cried out happily while Nora let out the loudest squee of delight she had ever let out in her entire life.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I," Ren lamented inside his head while managing to smile.

"Happy Father's Day…d-daddy," Electra managed to say with her face trying to match the color of her tiny horns. This was followed by another squee from Nora and a highly embarrassed look from Ren.

* * *

Happy Father's Day Klein

Klein Sieben woke up at one of Beacon Academy's guest rooms. A few days ago, he received an invitation from Weiss to come to Beacon for the weekend. While the butler was curious about why, he decided that he would do just that. Fortunately, he was able to convince Weiss' father to let him go to Beacon for that weekend. Although he was a little worried about the second daughter of his employer acting a little strange yesterday.

"M-Miss Schnee?" Klein said, surprised to see Weiss standing over his bed with a steaming coffee cup in hand.

"Good morning, Klein," Weiss said with a small smile, before handing over the coffee.

"I…Miss Schnee, what is going on?" Klein asked, unable to compute why Weiss was offering him a coffee cup.

"I brought you coffee," Weiss said with a mildly embarrassed look.

Klein let out a sigh before accepting the cup, "Miss Schnee, I am your butler. There is no need for you to do something like this. Though it is appreciated." Then Klein took a sip.

"Yes, there was," Weiss said before taking a deep breath. "Klein... you were always there for me when Winter couldn't be," the Schnee heiress then said.

"But of course, Miss Schnee," Klein said with a wide smile as his eyes turned yellow to show his happy personality was out, "After all, I work-"

"Not like that," Weiss interrupted," I…I don't know how to say this without sounding…weird."

"Miss Schnee?" Klein's eyes returned to normal as he now had a worried look. Then his eyes turned red, "Spit it out, girl."

Normally Weiss would give a tongue lashing to anyone who dared to say something like that to her, but this was Klein. "Do you know what today is?" Weiss asked with an apprehensive look.

With that, Klein started thinking. He was pretty sure that Weiss wasn't asking for the date, so he tried to figure out what significance today held. "I'm sorry Miss Schnee, but I don't know what today is," Klein then replied, looking a little ashamed of himself.

Weiss let out a sigh before steeling herself, "Today is Father's Day."

"Oh? Well…I fail to see the significance," Klein said before his eyes widened before turning pink, "M-miss Schnee, you don't mean…" Klein trailed off bashfully.

"Klein, through my years growing up, you were more of a father to me than my real father," Weiss said with a pink dusting on her cheeks, "Which is why I think you deserve to have the wishes of Happy Father's Day more than my father."

At hearing this, Klein's eyes flashed multiple colors, until they settled for his normal ones. "Miss Schnee…I…I am honored to have you think of me as…" Klein trailed off unable say it out loud.

"A father," Weiss said with a smile. With that, Klein set the cup down and the two hugged.

Outside the room, Dahlia was peeking in with a wide smile. Happy to see that Weiss was able to go through with this.

* * *

Happy Father's Day Jacques

"UaaaarrgGGH!" Jacques screamed from the bathroom as he once again let out a very loose and bloody number 2. "What is happening to me," Jacques complained as the pains in his stomach subsided again. He was fine this morning, although he had been getting some stomach pains lately. There was a knock on the door.

"Master Schnee, are you alright?" Came the voice of Jacques' Blade from the other side.

"No, I AM NOT!" Jacques roared at the stupid question.

"Should I call a doctor?" Jacques' Blade then asked.

Jacques was about to bark back when he felt another wave of pain in his abdomen. "Yes! Call the doctor now!" the Schnee patriarch practically screamed as he felt another painful stream being emptied down the toilet bowl.

It wasn't long until Jacques heard his Blade talking to the Scroll he had provided, asking for the Atlas hospital to send medical help quickly. Then began the listing of answers to what the patient's condition was.

"AARGGHHH!" Jacques then screamed as the pain in his abdomen spiked "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Then the sound of a door being broken in came out and a sudden pain in his head and then…nothing.

Several hours later Jacques woke up in a private hospital room for the wealthiest people in Atlas. He felt groggy, but he was able to see himself in a hospital gown and an IV hooked to his arm. His hand soon found a call button that was used to call hospital staff. Jacques didn't hesitate to push the button.

Soon enough a doctor came in and Jacques began asking questions about what happened. According to the doctor, Jacques thrashed so much in pain in his home that he accidentally bumped his head to the wall, knocking himself out. Fortunately, his Blade broke into the bathroom and made sure he was fine until the medical staff arrived. After hooking him up to necessary equipment, Jacques got an express move to the hospital where they soon found out that his intestines were damaged. Hence the bloody loose number 2 he had been having. The doctors performed an emergency surgery where they opened the intestines and placed bio-degradable membrane around the damaged areas so that it could be protected and therefore, allowed to heal. Unfortunately, this meant that Jacques would be reliant on IV's for the next few weeks for sustenance.

As the doctor exited the room, he was intercepted by Jaques' Blade.

"How is my Driver?" the Blade asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry, he will make a full recovery in the next few weeks," The doctor said confidently before frowning, "However, we have been unable to determine the cause of the damage to his intestines so we will keep him under close observation until we are sure that it won't repeat itself."

"You have my gratitude," Jacques' Blade said with a bow, "It would be terrible if my Driver died."

"Indeed," The doctor said with a note of sympathy before taking his leave.

As soon as the doctor left, Aizen took a peek inside the room where his Driver was bedridden. "That was too close," Aizen muttered as he felt for the tiny antidote bottle that was still inside his vest pocket. The poison he had been secretly mixing into Jacques' coffee regularly was supposed to just give him stomach pains in small enough doses, but Aizen supposed that it was supposed to kill someone by destroying the intestines. Fortunately, the scheming nobleman Blade had the foresight to get the antidote too. More importantly, it seemed that both the hospital and Jacques bought his lie of Jacques hitting his head. Aizen had to knock Jacques out so he could force the antidote down his Drivers throat. Even more fortunately, by the time Jacques was going through proper medical scans all traces of the poison were broken down by the antidote. More importantly, the doctors were able to save his Driver.

Aizen wanted Jacques to suffer, not die. "It was fun watching him squirm while it lasted," Aizen thought internally with a small smile, which everyone around him mistook for happiness that Jacques was fine, "And I suppose watching him going through the weeks of recovering will be most enjoyable.". All he had to do now was get rid of the antidote vial. The vial containing the poison he got rid of this morning when he used the last few drops.

* * *

Happy Father's Day Architect

"Hey Mythra," Pyra called out to her sister.

"Yes?" Mythra replied inside Pyra's head.

"What do you think of this tradition that these Remnans have?" Pyra asked out of curiosity.

"You mean this so-called Father's Day?" Mythra asked bitterly, "A single day where fathers are appreciated for what they do for their families?"

"Yes," Pyra said with a small smile, "That's the one."

"What's your point?" Mythra asked even if she had a guess where this was going.

"Well…do you think Father would hear us if we were to wish him that?" Pyra asked innocently.

"What?!" Mythra sounded offended to hear that, "Alrest has been going towards its destruction for the past 500 years! You saw it, and what did Father do? Nothing. What did Father do when Malos began his rampage? Nothing! What did Father do when Amalthus climbed the World Tree and stole us away from him?! NOTHING!" At the last shout Pyra winced. "…I'm sorry Pyra," Mythra apologized with a sigh, "It's just…what has Father ever done for us?"

"…He created us," Pyra replied, "And because of that we were able to meet Rex."

"…I guess that's something, although technically I created you," Mythra muttered, "But what else has he done that makes him deserve anything?"

"He created the people of Alrest which again allowed us to meet Rex, since he's one of them," Pyra replied easily.

"…Okay, that's two things, but name a third one," Mythra then said challengingly, "And the answer can't have anything to do with Rex."

"We have made friends, haven't we? All kinds of people," Pyra said happily, "Kind, mean, young, old. All sorts of people. Without Father we wouldn't experience any of that. And while Father probably could take away everyone's free will, do you think that would be living?"

"…No one would have to suffer," Mythra argued cynically.

"Maybe," Pyra replied with a frown, "But if one can't feel pain can they feel joy either? As much as it hurts…you can't have one without the other."

A long silence ensued from Mythra, "…Alright I see your point. I guess…Father has done…something."

Pyra was smiling brightly, Mythra didn't sound entirely convinced, but she'll take it. With that, the red-haired Aegis looked out the window to the unfamiliar skies of Remnant. "Happy Father's Day, Father," Pyra said with a forlorn look.

Soon the red-haired Aegis was replaced by Mythra, "Happy Father's Day... I guess. I'm not even sure if you can hear us."

In a dark room a shadowed figure was looking at a screen which played back the phrases the Aegises took turns to speaking.

"If only you knew," the shadowed figure muttered as he placed his hand lightly on the screen. "And I don't deserve such kind words, but I appreciate them none the less." The shadowed figure lowered his hand as he felt a single tear going down his cheek. "I thought I no longer had tears to shed," the figure chuckled almost humorlessly.

* * *

 **AN: There we go, Taiyang obviously deserved to be celebrated for being part of the reason Ruby and Yang exist. Ren was asked to be a dad, and he couldn't say no to the cutest Electric Blade ever. Klein was acknowledged as more of a father than Weiss' actual father. Then the said actual father became a victim of a prank nearly gone horribly wrong. Finally, Pyra and Mythra wishing Happy Father's Day for their creator.**


End file.
